Part Time
by spidergoth
Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.
1. Prologue

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believeing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (for later chappies)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the manga/anime, nor the clorox product.**

**(A/N): Please enjoy and tell me what you think, with the green button below :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Back then I didn't truly know who I was; it was a time of utter chaos. Who was that girl, she cared about brand names, popularity, boys, and nothing of importance. I had wasted a good part of my life. I was a girl who received every thing I wanted, I was selfish and I was not my true self. This is the story of my life when everything changed when; he walked into my God forsaken life. With him everything changed, struggle after struggle, he was there, and who would have guessed something as peculiar as an orange strawberry can alter your life.

_"Hey, Kid what the hell are you doing here?" she heard a slightly hoarse slightly husky voice from behind her._

_She twirled around to see a tall tan man who looked to be in his early twenties with the most beautiful amber eyes and most extraordinary orange hair she has ever seen. He wore black pants and a red collared shirt with a visible black undershirt. Rukia just stared at him with absolute infatuation he was the most handsome person she had ever laid her cerulean eyes on. He was tall and toned and she couldn't manage to get her eyes off of him._

_"Did you hear me Kid? I asked you what the fuck are you doing here?" He tried again, and when that didn't work he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Are you retarded Kid? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He asked her._

_Rukia snapped out of her trance, "Uh, what? Oh, I'm supposed to be the new waitress here." she replied quite baffled._

_The orange haired man let go of her and took a step back and analyzed her, it made her blush and if it wasn't for the dim light he would be able to see the pinkness of her cheeks, "The new waitress is suppose to be Rukia Kuchiki, she's sixteen years old and you can't even pass for thirteen." He simply stated, "So get out brat."_

Funny that was how faith brought us together. Sometimes the smallest most insignificant circumstances can change your life forever. Things, I would take for granted, but today little words like these would be stuck in my memory as the closest to my heart.

"_I want to be completely honest with you Rukia, you are my favorite student. I haven't had a favorite student since; uh ten years back, his name was Kaien." He told her._

Little casual conversations burned in my memory, the memory before things went wrong.

_"So that's Ichigo," She heard a feminine voice from behind her, recognizing that it was her mother; she turned around embarrassed and beat red._

_"Mother," she chuckled nervously._

_She let out a laugh, "You were right he isn't cute, quite a handsome man isn't he Rukia?"_

_Rukia stormed in the direction of the house, "I don't know what you're talking about Mom."_

_Hisana followed her daughter, "its okay I won't tell your father." she smiled._

_Rukia made it to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food that seemed to be for her, she placed it in the microwave, "There's really nothing to tell, Mom."_

_"Really, cause in my perspective it seems like something is up," she smiled. "'What are you doing to me Ichigo Kurosaki,'" Hisana mocked her daughter dramatically._

_"Ha, ha, very funny." Rukia spoke bitterly, taking her food from the microwave and setting it on the counter top. She began to rapidly devouring the homemade meal of absolute deliciousness._

_"It's okay if you like him, if I was twenty years younger-" Hisana began._

_"Yuck, disgusting Mom," Rukia said, "If you excuse me I'm trying to eat my dinner. And in addition, I don't like Ichigo."_

The me I was back then is so distant from who I am now.

There little occurrences…

_Rukia's purple irises slowly opened and the first thing she saw was orange and it wanted to make her throw up. "Uh, what am I doing here?" she asked noticing she was at the nurse's office with Ms. Unohana and Ichigo._

_"You have an eating disorder," Ichigo scoffed. His arms were crossed along his chest and he was leaning against the white walls of the nurse's office._

_"Touché," She narrowed her eyes._

That was me before…

_"I never thought that you would end up being so spoiled when you were younger you weren't big on material things, but since puberty you've changed for the worst I'm afraid." Byakuya sighed while exiting the room he really didn't want to resort to such a cruel punishment, but things with Rukia was getting out of hand._

_"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Rukia screamed on his way out._

_Byakuya turned around to face his sixteen year old daughter, "Now you're going to throw a tantrum, very mature Rukia"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry that I display actual emotions and I'm not a robot unlike some people!" Rukia yelled at him._

Take a look and get to know me back then, so you can understand the me I am now.

* * *

**(A/N): Ha, the prologue was super short, but don't worry the chapters are much longer. I hope you enjoy this Fic. I think I'm going to become a Summer Author because that seems to be my only time I ever have able to update and what not. Anyway I hope I will have eager readers. So why don't you guys give me a review, tell me what you like and what you don't like bout this stuff. **

**Oh, and Fathom-x thanks for the help earlier with this, I know I didn't get to respond, but I figured out what to do with the story for Rukia. :) **

**Anyway, thank you oh grateful readers.**

**ME= spidergoth signing out :).....**


	2. The Punishment

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believeing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (for later chappies)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did I**

**(A/N): See I'll update weekly, I'm even a day early because I was so eager! Anyway enjoy the chapter and tell what you think!!**

* * *

**The Punishment**

"No Renji, I'm sure she doesn't like Izuru." reasoned a petite sixteen year old. Her hair was as dark as night and her skin as pale as snow; one would say her appearance rivaled that of SnowWhite. She twirled around her room which was carefully designed. Lavender, white, and violet seemed to be the color scheme of the enormous room, which was larger than most master bedrooms. She fell on her king sized bed fit for a queen it and lavender sheets and was covered with chappy merchandise.

"I don't know they are chemistry partners." said the manly voice from the other line.

"I swear to God Renji, tell him Orihime" the raven haired girl rolled her perfect pair of cerulean orbs as she continued the three-way conversation on her costumed designed Chappy theme IPhone.

"Well, you guys know Tatsuki she really isn't in to people like Izuru, he's nice and all but she... well at least I wouldn't assume that Izuru would be her type." answered a cotton candy sugar-coated voice.

"But that's just it; Tatsuki doesn't talk about that kind of stuff so we wouldn't know what kinds of guys hold her interest." Renji sighed.

On the first level a tall man dressed in an expensive black suit had just arrived and met his wife living room. She was dressed in a pink floral dress reaching her knees, her features resembling an aged form of their daughter.

"How was work Byakuya?" asked the middle aged woman as she approached her husband with a tender kiss on the cheek.

"The same as usual, where is Rukia?" Byakuya asked looking down at his small wife.

"In her room, last I checked she was on the phone with Renji and Orihime." Hisana looked startled her husband looked visibly aggravated, "Is there something the matter?"

Upstairs the adolescent girl continued her conversation with her peers, "All I'm saying is that you worry so much why not just make a move?"

"How do you do it, after you and Fumio broke up when he went off to college you haven't lost a bit of your personality, Rukia you're amazing." Renji told her.

"That's me, the one the only. What can I say I'm really good at-" she began.

"Wasting money." came a low voice from behind the teenage girl, Renji and Orihime recognized it from the phone.

"Dad?... uh what are you doing here?" she asked nervously as she turned around.

"Off the phone, Rukia, now." he said with his icy demeanor that Rukia was all too accustomed to.

She quickly complied with her father's demand, "Um, sorry guys I'll call you later, see you at school tomorrow, kay" she set her phone on her desk and gave her father a questioning stare, "What did I do this time?"

"Rukia, when you arrived home from school today what did you do?" Byakuya asked, although he knew very well what the answer was.

"I talked to Renji and Orihime on the phone, I didn't know that was breaking the law." she said sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone with me. Do you know how much your phone bill was for this month? It was 1,200.00 did you know that's more than some people have to pay for a monthly mortgage?" Byakuya told her keeping his voice at an appropriate volume though his anger was apparent.

"Well, if I remember correctly, we don't have to pay a mortgage because we were wealthy enough to afford to buy three mansions without any mortgages so what's the big deal it's one phone bill." Rukia told him.

"Correction Rukia your mother and I were wealthy enough to afford three mansions, you are not, you're total income is currently a grand total of nothing. As a result, I don't see it fit for you spend your entire weekend on the phone with someone in England, please can you explain that?" the middle aged man questioned.

"My friend, Fumio, got accepted into Oxford I'm sorry if I was wrong for missing him." Rukia narrowed her blue orbs.

"No, there isn't anything wrong with that, but 43 hours on one conversation, I don't think that was necessary, plausible, or healthy" Byakuya stated.

"Well, don't worry about that because I'm not talking to him anymore anyway so you don't have to be concerned with it any longer." Rukia told him folding her arms across her small chest.

"Oh, I know I won't have to worry about it anymore because as of today you will no longer have a phone." He told her.

"Wha-what did you say?" Rukia's eyes went wide in shock.

"You heard me, hand it over." Byakuya told her defiantly as he opened his palm awaiting the small device.

"Fine!" She screamed and shoved her precious and prized IPhone into her father's right palm.

"I never thought that you would end up being so spoiled when you were younger you weren't big on material things, but since puberty you've changed for the worst I'm afraid." Byakuya sighed while exiting the room he really didn't want to resort to such a cruel punishment, but things with Rukia was getting out of hand.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Rukia screamed on his way out.

Byakuya turned around to face his sixteen year old daughter, "Now you're going to throw a tantrum, very mature Rukia"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I display actual emotions and I'm not a robot unlike some people!" Rukia yelled at him.

"You know what Rukia, I guess I was foolish to believe that simply confiscating your cell phone was going to teach you a lesson, but I fear I must resort to a much more drastic approach to finally make you understand." he sighed.

Rukia rolled her eyes, _'What is he going to do I've always been daddy's little girl there is no way that he'll have the heart to punish me.'_, "Dad, you've never grounded me and I doubt you could enforce it anyway."

"I wasn't planning on that, Rukia sorry to burst your bubble. However, I fear that you're going to take a major disliking to my discipline method and you will temporarily believe that you hate me." Byakuya reasoned with her, "Now, since I don't want to do this by force I'm going to ask you first, please hand me over the following: your laptop, your ipod, nitendo, wii, xbox 360, play station, all the games that go with them, your psp, guitars, your television and dvd, all your movies, your credit cards, any hard cash, the desktop computer, your mangas and magazines, and the keys to your Bentlee"

"Well, first off, I can't carry some of those and-" she was cut off yet again.

"Put everything in boxes, you have to dissemble the desktop computer. Then I'll help you carry it into one of the extra rooms." He simply put it.

"Do you really think that by simply depriving me of my material possessions temporally is going to change me." Rukia scoffed.

"No, Rukia don't you believe me to be more clever than that. I would never believe confiscating your prized possessions would make you, as stubborn as you are, obey me. Your actual punishment will be working as a waitress at Urahara's until you are able to pay back what it cost me to get all of these." Byakuya told her.

Rukia's eyes went wide yet again that night, but she quickly composed herself, "It can't be too hard people do it all the time."

"I'm glad we see eye to eye then." Byakuya turned around and left Rukia to her own devices.

When she was all alone she finally had time to contemplate on the situation that just occurred and her eyes went wide as she realized her mistake, '_Did I just agree to that? How am I suppose to buy all that stuff back on minimum wage.. What's that like 6.11 an hour-shit, what am I suppose to do now'_ She groaned into her pillow, _'I'll never get the Bentlee back, I'll miss you forever Sode no Shirayuki'_

The next day, Rukia made her way down the stairs carrying her Chappy backpack to find both her mother and father at the breakfast table eating bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee.

"Good morning Honey, do you want something to eat?" Hisana asked her daughter.

"No, I'm not hungry right now I better get to school. Renji, Orihime, Tatsuki, and I have a history project to get done together anyway." She lied. No, she didn't have a history project due in the near future and her stomach was screaming for bacon.

"Rukia," Her father spoke monotonously taking a sip of coffee from the white mug with cherry blossom designs, "I didn't tell you not to eat, and there is no reason to starve yourself."

The sixteen year-old narrowed her eyebrows, "I'm not starving myself, and I'm just not in the mood for eating. That aside I have to get my chemistry project done" she said on her way out the door.

"Oh, and Rukia," Bykuya stopped his teenage daughter.

"What?" She tired her best to not sound as angry as she was.

"I thought it was a history project." He took another sip of the coffee. The married couple heard the door slam shut.

A fork clanged against the porcelain plate, "Byakuya." Hisana said.

"Yes," the raven-haired man replied.

"Do you think you were being a bit too harsh on Rukia?" she asked.

"No, you see the way she acts Hisana. I don't want her to turn out like-" Byakuya began.

"I know like a spoiled brat, but come on Byakuya that was harsh," she told him, "What are you trying to accomplish here?"

"I'm trying to get the real Rukia out. Under all the make-up, the brand names, Starbucks, money, and popularity." He told her.

Elsewhere, Rukia was walking to school in her perfect outfit. She wore a pink plaid pleated skirt that reached a few inches above the knees with thigh-high white socks, and her knee high pink converse with chappy laces. She wore a white tee shirt with a Chappy face on it. She walked to school and it was oddly quiet without her IPhone, she was usually talking on the phone in her white Bentlee or listening to music. She sighed and continued until she saw a baby blue Mercedes Benz stop in front of her with the license plate 'princess'. "Orihime, hey, what's up?" she asked her redheaded friend as she approached the car.

"Rukia, I tried calling you this morning and you didn't answer, where's your car, why are you walking?" Orihime asked her petite friend.

Rukia sighed, "It's actually a long story, I love your outfit today though," she smiled. Orihime was wearing a sky blue summer dress that ending just above the knee with spaghetti straps. She wore white pumps and a white pearl necklace and of course her signature blue hair pins.

"Thanks Rukia, you look beautiful today too. Now get in and tell me that long story. I'm all ears." She opened the passenger door and patted the seat so Rukia could get in and she complied.

The two arrived to Yammato High School; it was a private school that only the richest among the richest could actually afford to attend. The two were greeted by Tatsuki and Renji who had just pulled in moments ago.

"Hey, Orihime! Rukia!" Tatsuki waved at her best friends.

The redhead and blue-eyed girl made their way to their other two companions. Tatsuki was wearing grey skinny jeans, black converse, a Metallica tank and a studded belt. Renji wore fitted dark wash jeans with his black Jordans. He had on a black shirt with red letters 'Zabimaru', it was the newest trend amongst the males.

"What happened last night with you and your dad?" Renji asked in concern.

"Ya, Renji and Orihime called me about it last night. Your dad is pretty demeaning, but he usually doesn't do anything to you." Tatsuki told her.

"Well, I guess I'm not daddy's little girl anymore." Rukia scoffed.

"What'd he do?" Renji asked again.

"He took away everything of value to me except the essentials." She rolled her eyes as she started to the front of the school.

"What do you mean by the 'essentials'?" Tatsuki asked as she and Orihime and Renji followed the petite girl in Yammato High's front entrance.

"My bed, running water, food, a roof over my head, I think you get the just" she said bitterly.

"What about your phone, that's essential." Renji said.

"Apparently not, at least he said. _'For centuries the human race has gone without the necessity of a phone, and a high schooler has the least amount of necessity for one and they lack the responsibility to possess one.'_" Rukia quoted her father.

"He's getting on my nerves." Tatsuki muttered.

"When is he giving you back your stuff?" Orihime inquistively questioned.

"Oh, that's just the crème de la crème on his diabolical plan." She said sarcastically.

"You seem really pissed today." the spiky haired girl commented.

"Well, wouldn't you be, I mean all of my stuff is gone all of it and I can't get it back until I pay for it!" she snapped.

"What do you mean 'pay for it'?" asked the red-haired boy.

"He's making me work until I can pay for my stuff with my own money. Earning minimum wage. How am I supposed to do that? It's impossible completely impossible!" She yelled putting her hands up to add dramatic affect. She felt large hands grasp her tiny wrists she turned around to see who they belong to see none other than her Literature teacher, Mr. Ukitake.

"Rukia, you know that this is a hallway." He told her and let go of her wrists.

"Of course, sorry Mr. Ukitake," She politely apologized to her teacher.

"Hi, Mr. Ukitake!" Orihime waved.

"Oh, hello Orihime. Tatsuki, Renji. Um do you mind if I borrow Rukia for a minute?" He asked the group of wealthy adolescents.

"Of course not Mr. Ukitake. Come on guys. Bye Rukia." Tatsuki waved and she and the two redheads were off to the courtyard.

"Rukia," Ukitake motioned for Rukia to follow him into his classroom.

"What did you want to talk to me about Mr. Ukitake?" Rukia asked.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Ukitake asked his student.

"Uh, ya sure. Why do you ask?" She questioned.

"Um, well your grades have slipped, not significantly however only by five percent, but I was wondering if there was a reason behind it?" He continued the interrogation.

_'What is he getting at?_' Rukia pondered, "No, nothing is wrong. Nice friends, still as popular as ever. Family life is debatable, but you taught my dad and you know how he can be." Rukia commented.

"And what about you love life?" The white haired man asked.

"What about it?" The raven-haired girl answered the question with her very own.

"Well, let me quote one of your recent papers, 'love is relentless. Its a thunder storm that seems to go on forever with its ups and down, with its sparks of lightning, an with cold shoulders. You have that ineffable feeling pouring inside you and that supposed thunder storm of eternity can be taken away with a single ray of sunshine, but I don't want an orange sun I want a black one.'" He read from a white piece of paper, "Quite morbid, don't you agree?"

"I must have been having a bad day." Rukia said quietly.

"There are many more like the one I just read Rukia." He told her, "I want to be completely honest with you Rukia, you are my favorite student. I haven't had a favorite student since; uh ten years back, his name was Kaien." He told her.

"I'm quite honored, but why are you telling me this? Sentarou and Kiyone would probably get upset." She asked him.

"Well, my inclination on this matter, Rukia, is that is has something to do with a certain boy who graduated last year and got accepted to Oxford." Ukitake told her.

"Fumio and I have had our reconcile, I promise you that Mr. Ukitake." Rukia stood up and went to the door of the classroom.

"Rukia, your friends may not notice, your family may not even be aware of your relationship with Fumio, but if you think you can fool me you've made a great misnomer." he told her before she exited.

* * *

**A/N: And it begins! Yes, no Rukia Kaien tragedy of the past, I think that it is a bit overdone. I'm not going to continue my other fiction, because from what I gather- zero reviews or feedback it is not so great. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry Ichigo will show up in the next chapter. I hope you like it, but I'm not sure.... please stay with me loyal readers!!!!**

**OOOHHHHH! I almost forgot! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you**

**For Reviews: realityfling18, Leena, AvaLuna, and star133**

**For Favs: 3R1N14S, realityfling18, and Naruto FMA Winchester-Potter**

**For Alerts: AvaLuna, DeviantHollow23, hotteyboboody, Jeschura, realityfling18, and thmarth**

**I hope there can be more to add to the list next time! realityfling18 you are the winner- ARIGATO!!!**

**Anyway spidergoth, your dorky writer is signing outta here bye bye!! :O**


	3. The Encounter

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believeing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (for later chappies)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own an addiction for it!**

**(A/N): Second Chapter is up, so say thank you. I know you guys want me to update more quickly, but I've already planned on updating this weekly. It's easier that way, if I assign myself a deadline, it makes things a lot easier. I'm actually a few chapters ahead of you guys. So as I write those chapters I'll make them longer because I know you want longer chapters.**

* * *

**The Encounter**

After school Orihime dropped Rukia off at Urahara's, the club that Rukia was instructed to work at to earn the money to buy her possessions back from her father. It was the part of the day she was dreading the most, yet here she was. She dragged her feet out of the redhead's card door, and turned around to face her as she slammed it shut.

"Thanks for the ride Orihime." she told her.

"Then I guess I'll call you err... I mean see you at school tomorrow?" She corrected herself.

"Ya," She muttered as her friend drove away in the Mercedes. She walked into the club. _'What a great dad, I'll teach you a lesson by forcing you to work at a place where alcohol can be easily accessed.'_She walked in and was astonished, it looked much better than she previously expected. The floors were covered with shiny black tiles. The tables were flawless glass and the walls were a deep violet with chairs to match. She noticed a stage that was lit by luminescent yellow lights, and the piano was pure white it looked glossy, Rukia herself loved to play the piano. She was far too captivated by the scene to notice the foot steps approaching her from behind.

"Hey, Kid what the hell are you doing here?" she heard a slightly hoarse slightly husky voice from behind her.

She twirled around to see a tall tan man who looked to be in his early twenties with the most beautiful amber eyes and most extraordinary orange hair she has ever seen. He wore black pants and a red collared shirt with a visible black undershirt. Rukia just stared at him with absolute infatuation he was the most handsome person she had ever laid her cerulean eyes on. He was tall and toned and she couldn't manage to get her eyes off of him.

"Did you hear me Kid? I asked you what the fuck are you doing here?" He tried again, and when that didn't work he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Are you retarded Kid? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He asked her.

Rukia snapped out of her trance, "Uh, what? Oh, I'm supposed to be the new waitress here." she replied quite baffled.

The orange haired man let go of her and took a step back and analyzed her, it made her blush and if it wasn't for the dim light he would be able to see the pinkness of her cheeks, "The new waitress is suppose to be Rukia Kuchiki, she's sixteen years old and you can't even pass for thirteen." He simply stated, "So get out brat."

"I am Rukia Kuchiki." She said irritated at insanely handsome but rude man before her.

"Really? Because I don't believe you, unless you're a midget." He laughed.

"Oh, Ichigo it seems you've met our new employee," said a new voice. There was a man dressed in jeans and a white buttoned shirt that had the cuffs rolled up. He wore a dark black hat on his shaggy blonde hair giving him a shady look. Anyone who knew Urahara couldn't mistake him from anyone else. He was the guest to many family dinners at the Kuchiki household.

"Hi Mr. Urahara." Rukia greeted with a smile and a high pitched cheery voice that for some reason was the exact opposite of how she sounded earlier when she said those four words.

"You've got to be kidding me? She actually is Rukia Kuchiki, I thought she was suppose to be in high school?" Ichigo asked his boss.

"She is," Urahara spoke with a grin as he gripped his hat.

"She's wearing Chappy, when my sisters were her age they didn't wear Chappy." Ichigo commented at Rukia's shirt, shoe laces, and bag. So she was a little obsessive so what? Chappy was a very lovable character maybe there was something wrong with his sisters that's what Rukia concluded, "Not even Yuzu, and she was extremely girly."

"Now, now how are you two supposed to be working together if you start fighting with one another? Our last waitress had a terrible accident, you uh remember Rukia, right? But I was excited when you father called to ask if her spot was still available." He told her.

Rukia saw sadness in Ichigo's eyes when Urahara spoke of the last waitress. Rukia remembered the last waitress, Senna that was her name; she died in a car accident about six and a half months ago. "Of course, I hope I'm not a burden to you, Ichigo was it?"

"Ya, Ichigo Kurosaki." He gave his hand and she took it and her stomach was instantly filled with butterflies.

"Good, well then I'm off to run some errands before opening, Ichigo would you show Rukia around and explain her position in this club.

"Ya whatever," Ichigo sighed, "follow me Kuchiki."

"Call me Rukia, I like being called Rukia." she told him.

He shrugged, "Whatever Rukia, this is the bar" he showed her it was in the back and was lit up with a red light, "This is where I work if anyone orders a drink this is where you come got it."

She nodded her head, understanding.

"Okay follow me." He told her as he when to a shiny silver door and opened it, "This is the V.I.P room. These are the most important guests, so don't mess up their drinks or anything, and don't be late serving them."

"Pretty simple if you ask me." Rukia told him.

A smirk laced Ichigo's lips, "You would assume, but a place like this with a single waitress can be tough." he told her.

"Then how'd you manage for those six and a half months?" she questioned him.

"Urahara had to pull his weight, it was quite a site. The owner of the club had to work as a waiter." He reminisced about Senna, "You know no matter how many customers we had Senna was always able to manage, she never got stressed out about it, and everyone was always charmed by her. There was just something about Senna that just made you smile." He told her, "Why am I even telling you this?"

The petite girl stood blankly registering his word. '_Was he in love with Senna?_' Rukia thought attempting to comprehend his words, _'Why am I like this. She's dead. Am I seriously jealous of a dead girl? No, I just met Ichigo I don't have any crushy mushy feelings for him. LA LA LA LA. Remember Fumio you broke up two weeks ago. LA LA LA LA'_

"Anyway let's continue the tour." he and Rukia exited the kitchen.

"What kind of special guests would Urahara have in Karakura?" The blue-eyed girl pondered.

"Well, I don't know who they are. Urahara knows a lot weird people, all I know is a lot of them are government officials, business men, a couple of celebrities too. I honestly don't know how the guy has so many connections to begin with." He let out an aggravated sigh as he ran his hand into his orange tresses

"I guess." Rukia said.

Ichigo began walking towards the bar, with Rukia following. "That's about it, there really isn't much more to your job or the club. However, it can get loud with all the twenty years olds. It's usually metal or hip hop, so get used to it. Except on the night's Yoruichi performs on the piano, then you'll have a headache free night.

Rukia didn't reply to the older male, she made her way up to the stage. Her ran her hand just a couple of centimeters above the shiny keys of the piano as she sat at the bench.

"Hhhhmmm..." Rukia thought out loud as she bit her lip and sat staring at the white piano.

"What?" she heard a husky voice in her ear as she felt warm breath hit her porcelain neck.

She shivered and turned to face Ichigo, "It's just I used to play the piano when I was little." she stared at his beautiful warm shining amber irises.

"What did you suck that bad and gave up?" He pondered looking deeply into her eyes, were they blue or purple he couldn't tell.

"No, I just stopped in eighth grade." she replied irritated despite her stomach doing flip flops and goose bumps enveloping every inch of her skin and all because of his close proximity she was so lame that's what she concluded.

Ichigo was taken back, "Damn I just asked you a question. Anyway, why did you stop?"

"Ever the inquisitor." Rukia said sarcastically, "Um, I don't exactly know why, maybe I... I don't know what happened. I became so into. Wow, a lot of things changed that year. Renji and Tatsuki stopped going to the dojo, Orihime stopped eating her weird concoctions, and I stopped playing the piano."

"You're rambling." The redhead commented.

"I know that much!" She said defensively getting up so she could avoid the close proximity that caused her to feel electric currents throughout her petite frame. She rubbed her slender arms to rid her skin of the goose bumps that seem to cover her.

Ichigo smirked and put his hands in his pockets, "Why?"

The petite girl swirled to face him only to discover that he was directly behind her, "I don't know!" and her face began to turn pink.

Ichigo was quiet for a moment under the yellow light of the stage her eyes looked- orange she almost looked like, "Uh," he woke up from the spell he seemed to be under, "Can I take a guess then?"

The petite girl nodded.

"You and your friends began to dedicate your lives to popularity. It isn't exactly cool for teens to be practicing at a dojo anymore so Renji and Tatsuki stopped doing something they loved to fit in better with the crowd. Girls are, stereotypically speaking, suppose to eat delicately so Orihime wanted not to look like a fat ass. And you stopped playing the piano because the only cool instruments to play anymore are the guitar and drums. Am I right or am I wrong, because I feel like I hit the bull's eye" He stared down at her.

Rukia narrowed her eyebrows, _'this guy's an ass why do the cute ones always have to be the biggest jerks in the world?'_ she walked off without another word.

Still standing on the stage Ichigo raised the tone of his voice so she could hear, "Does your silence mean that I'm dead on?" Ichigo asked.

She spun around and placed her hands on her hips in fury, "Oh you're dead Ichigo Kurosaki but you're not on anything!" she stormed into the female rest room.

"Do you mean on top?! My Ms. Kuchiki I didn't think you were such a pervert!" He called back at her.

She opened the door of the rest room, "I'm the pervert?! I said 'on' not 'on top'!" she yelled back before shutting the door once again.

About an hour had passed and Ichigo was wiping the tops of the counter while waiting for the club to open in a few minutes, Tessi arrived about twenty minutes ago and Rukia was still locked in the rest room. A big man approached Ichigo, "Hey, I thought we were suppose to have a new waitress working here?" he said monotonously.

Ichigo looked up the counter top and stared up at the larger man raising an eyebrow, "Hey Chad. I think she's giving birth to a baby, she's been in the bathroom for about an hour."

Chad looked at his orange haired friend and co-worker knowing that he was only being sarcastic, "I guess you guys didn't click."

"She's a midget, Chad. I thought she was a little kid when she walked in, she was wearing freaking Chappy the rabbit. At the age of sixteen, sixteen Chad. And she looks twelve." Ichigo told him.

"I think your exaggerating." Chad simply stated. At that the two heard the door of the bathroom close and Rukia stepped out for she was curious of the new voice she heard.

"Hi." She greeted Chad.

"Oh, hello I'm Chad, the bouncer." He told her offering his large hand for a shake.

The petite girl examined him before accepting his offer. He wore jeans a white wife beater with a leather jacket and a gold medallion. She placed her slender hand on his and they shook, "Rukia Kuchiki, its a pleasure meeting you." she said in that high-pitched voice that she used with Urahara earlier. Ichigo rolled his eyes at this gesture. "Is there something the matter Ichigo?" she asked with a 'genuine' smile.

"No, I was just wondering when you were going to use your man voice again." he spat bitterly.

Rukia jabbed the idiotic man in the ribs, "I don't have a man voice Kurosaki." she spat.

"Ya right," He sighed.

During the course of the night Ichigo was quite astonished when he was hit by enlightenment watching the heiress to a multimillionaire fortune, the girl who was completely snobbish and spoiled was actually able to manage to keep up with the fast pace of the club. She glided through the club like a genius. She charmed the customers and she was surprisingly enough was able to remember which order went to whom. Ichigo felt like he was watching Senna all over again, but knew he wasn't, all he could do is stare at her in absolute awe. When the club closed at midnight it was completely vacant.

"Great job Ms. Kuchiki, I was quite impressed by your waitress skills." Urahara praised the teenager as if she were his little prodigy.

"Thank you Mr. Urahara, I didn't want to disappoint you so I tried my best." she used her fake school girl voice that made Ichigo's ears screech as if it were like hearing nails scratch a chalk board.

"Well, then you accomplished your goal. Would you mind locking up with Ichigo? I'll pay you overtime as I do with him." Urahara told her.

"I won't mind Urahara. Thank you for the job and have a good night, you too Chad, Tessi, Yoruichi." She waved good-bye to her co-workers and boss.

"Okay what do I have to do?" Rukia asked in her natural tone.

"So the man voice returns." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Shut up! You should be grateful that I'm helping you." Rukia told him as he handed her a broom.

Ichigo gave her a look that said, _'ya right'_, "Grateful for what? I have to waste gas driving you home."

"It's just gas, stop being so cheap." She scolded him as she began to sweep the black tiled floor while Ichigo wiped the glass tables.

"Hey Princess, just because your parents can spend money to endless amounts and still have more left over, doesn't mean everyone else can." the orange-haired man told her.

"Sorry," the petite girl said in almost a whisper, "I guess that's the whole point why I'm in this situation, I don't exactly comprehend how difficult it is to earn money, I never concerned myself with that, especially lately."

Ichigo gave her a side ways glance as if to really see if she were being serious, "Its not your fault" he finally said, "You've grown up in an environment where money was always there when you needed it. But understand that most people in the world aren't like that. I struggle on a monthly basis awaiting my pay-check. I live pay-check to pay-check, that's why I'm grateful Urahara lets me have a free meal here before opening. That's why I eat like a horse before opening; I don't exactly make it a habit of eating at home. Not that I spend a lot of time there anyway."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked continuing to sweep.

"Well, I used to work as a waiter at a diner from six to one until I was fired because someone stole money from the register, and I was blamed for it." He rolled his eyes, "So as of tomorrow I'm starting as an assistant librarian at some snobbish private school, but it pays pretty well so I guess I'll just ignore the spoiled students, they can't be worse than you can they?" He asked sarcastically.

Rukia smiled, "You'd be surprised."

"Maybe this little arrangement won't be as bad as I previously thought." He told her.

"I ironically agree with you. Anyway I was just curious, how old are you Ichigo? The sixteen-year-old asked.

Ichigo looked at her, "Oh uh, I'm twenty-three."

_'Dammit, twenty-three-he's seven years older than me. Fumio was two years older than me and I thought that was a stretch. He probably just sees me as a kid I'm younger than his younger sisters for crying out loud.' _she sighed, "Wow I thought you'd be between nineteen and twenty-one."

Ichigo smirked, "Why you disappointed?"

_'Yes_' the petite girl said on the inside but rolled her eyes on the out, "You wish."

"Well, I think we're about done here, let's go Midget." the orange haired man informed the teenage girl.

"Okay," she hurried to the exit of the club that Ichigo was already standing and awaiting for her.

Ichigo locked the door when they both exited the club. He was walking up to his vehicle, the only one in the parking lot, having Rukia trotting behind him. It was an old black car and from the looks of it, it came out of the 1970's. But even though it looked old because of its design, it was actually in pretty good shape and even though Rukia had seemed some pretty impressive and expensive cars she came to admire his.

"Nice car." the dark eyed girl simply said.

Ichigo gave her a _'you've got to be kidding me' _look, "Ya sure, with all the Mercedes, Ferraris, and Bentlees you've seen, this old car is impressive to you."

"I was actually being truthful not sarcastic, I like it, it show you know how to take care of your stuff and I've always had a fondness for older cars." the petite girl articulated.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes, "Just get in." he ordered her and unlocked the doors, "So how far is your house from here?"

"Fifteen miles north of here," She told him.

"That's the exact opposite direction of my home, you live in the good side of the city." Ichigo told him.

"Where's your house?" The petite girl asked.

"My apartment is located fifteen miles south of the club." He told her,"Kind of funny huh?"

"Actually not really. Um, Ichigo why do you work so much? I mean you work so much and you don't even spend that much money from what I gather, so why two full time jobs?" Rukia asked the driver.

"Maybe I tell you later." He avoided her question, "Where do I turn now?"

"Left," she sighed, "Left." "Straight." "And right" "Here we are"

Ichigo stopped the car in front a enormous white mansion. The pathway to the house was golden colored brick and the front yard was covered in with various cherry blossom trees, though they weren't in season yet because it was after all the autumn. The House was the biggest thing Ichigo had ever seen. It was three stories high and was wider than the Apartment building Ichigo stayed at, and he lived in a single apartment.

"Damn you really are rich." is all he could say to her.

For some reason this was the first time in a long time that Rukia was actually ashamed of her wealth. She wanted Ichigo to understand she was a normal and down to earth high school girl not a snobby and wealthy queen bee who was an extreme bitch. "Uh, ya" she said before getting out of the passenger seat, "Thanks for the ride, Ichigo" she said before shutting the door.

"Whatever, see at work tomorrow Midget." He told her before driving off.

"I'm not a midget." She mumbled stomping into her household.

"Rukia, its one thirty in the morning, I thought Urahara's club closed at midnight its only a fifteen to twenty minute drive why are you an hour late?" Hisana asked her teenage daughter with concern.

"Oh, I helped clean up afterwards, Urahara said he'd pay overtime for the extra hour." she told her mom.

Hisana let out a sigh of relief, "Did Urahara drop you off?"

"Um, no Ichigo, the bartender, did." She told her mother making her way upstairs.

The middle aged woman followed her daughter, "I wasn't aware that the bartender was a female, she sure does have a cute name doesn't she?"

Rukia nearly let out a laugh, "Ichigo isn't exactly what you would classify as cute." _'Sexy, irresistible, mysterious kind of an ass, conceited guy yes but not cute. Actually if you get passed the physical attraction the guy's really not even nice. Someone should really teach him some sort of etiquette'_

"Really?" Hisana asked her daughter as they entered her room.

"Really, where's dad?" Rukia changed the subject.

"He's in bed, pretending that he wasn't worried about you." Hisana told her daughter, "How have you been holding up Rukia? I know your dad is expecting a lot from you, you do still have school to pertain to after all."

"I'll manage in some weird way, I always do. It's weird not being able to drive my car, to call, or to text but I know I'm more fortunate than other people." she shrugged.

Hisana was taken back by her daughters sentence, "I'm quite impressed Rukia you have a very mature perspective on your situation much different from this morning, what brought that about?"

Rukia smiled, "Strawberry."

Hisana smiled with her dark eyes at her daughter, "Well, I'm glad that this Ichigo and you have had a good bond. Try to get some sleep done Sweetie, good night." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and left her room.

Rukia changed into her chappy nightgown and jumped into bed with her hands behind her head staring up at the ceiling, she sighed, "So this is how it's going to be."

Her body was tired, and she didn't get any of her homework done. Sure Rukia wasn't a star student, but she didn't make a reputation of being a slacker. 'Maybe I could,' her thoughts trailed into her mind as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: You guys make me happy when I get reviews! Thank you! I like writing when I get reviews. I accept criticism as well, as long as you're not bashing my story or myself. Next chapter will be up sometime next Saturday. **

**Thank you for (from last chapter):**

**Reviews: star133, ruki09, AvaLuna, Lady Spezz, realityfling18, and Watchmaker163 (oh and the Anonymous reviews as well)  
**

**Favs: Kari-chan17 and Lady Spezz**

**Alerts:20eKUraN09, DragonDame57, golden-eyedwolf842, happygirl24, IKSM-bitch, Kari-chan17, Nekura Enzeru, ThierryMyst, Watchmaker163, and xxxChaosQueenxxx**

**You guys are great. And I will try to work on my other fiction, I don't know when I'll update that one though.  
-Anyway peace out cause spidergoth is outta here.**


	4. Karma

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (for later chappies)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I own a bottle of it in my laundry room, but I do not own the company, unfortunately.**

**(A/N): I couldn't wait to put this up, not my favorite chapter, but it is important for the story. Hopefully it will suffice you greedy needs! Enjoy! Squeal! Review! And Go!**

* * *

**Karma**

The next day Rukia awoke from a pleasant dream and was actually whistling in the morning. She whistled when she took a much deserved bath, as she lavished her raven locks with lavender shampoo and conditioner she whistled, as she scrubbed her body with lavender body wash she whistled, even as she wrapped herself in a white towel she whistled.

_'This is weird, I feel like Mickey Mouse or Daffy Duck, why the hell am I whistling in the morning like a cheesy black and white child cartoon?' _The sixteen year old Kuchiki thought to herself as she walked towards her walk in closet. "Hhhmmm, what to wear? What to wear?" she pulled out a short black leather skirt a matching pair of boots with a white tank. She twirled around in her room looking at herself from all 360 degrees.

She quickly made her way downstairs to witness the familiar scene that occurred the previous day; her parents eating a quiet breakfast. The sight was a bit humorous to the adolescent, her parents were not exactly much for words, but they did casually conversed. Though today and the yesterday their breakfast possessed an awkward silence unlike the usual serene and natural absences of voices that was typical of the Kuchiki household. As she took her steps, the young Kuchiki had to fight herself to suppress the smirk that dared to lace her pink lips.

Her father filled his fork with scrambled eggs and didn't glance up to look at his adolescent daughter, "Rukia are you going to join us for breakfast today?" he questioned in a bitter tone.

First Rukia narrowed her eyes but soon replaced it with her preppy smile that she used at school and at work last night, "Daddy I'd love to, but sadly I asked Renji to pick me up early and he is already waiting outside, but enjoy your meal with Mommy." she left the house, she was fully aware that neither of her parents were fooled by her act but she knew that it would piss the hell off of the uptight Byakuya Kuchiki and that was her motive. Of course, it seemed cruel, but considering what Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki had down to her, Rukia's perspective was that the punishment definitely fit the crime.

"She really hates me right now doesn't she?" Byakuya asked his wife before wiping his mouth with his napkin.

Hisana looked at her husband and spoke in a serious tone, "You two really should at least attempt to reconcile, I'm not fond of my beloved daughter and my devoted husband behaving so hostile towards one another."

"Hisana,she's my sixteen year old daughter and I'm her middle aged father, it's a typical scenario. Logically and stereotypically that means that we will have our share of conflicts and will see eye to eye on every situation," He articulated.

Hisana rolled her dark eyes, "Look, Byakuya I am fully aware of what the parenting books say, I don't want us to be a family that doesn't know how to solve our own problems and I certainly don't want to live in a house where two people of whom I very much love are always indirectly pushing each others buttons."

Meanwhile, Rukia stepped out of the giant oak door way, making sure she shut the door on her way out. She quickened her pace upon the stone pathway in the front of the Kuchiki mansion, as she say Renji's care just outside the large front gates. Her boots could be heard for a mile the way as they clicked with every step she took towards the gate. She made her way out of the gate and gave her friend a light good-morning smile.

"Hey Renji," Rukia coolly greeted her life long friend as she approached his red Ferrari.

The red haired teen nearly choked from laughing as he unlocked the passenger side as his petite friend took her seat he said lacking a straight face, "How's it going?"

Rukia narrowed her violet orbs. She could her the laugh that was bit back as he spoke those three words, and she saw the big grin on his face that made him an identical twin to a baboon, "What exactly is so fucking hilarious Renji Abarai?"

"Are you trying to be some sort of a badass or something wearing leather and what not?" He began ecstatically laughing. Rukia did not hesitate when she hit him with all her might in the abdomen, "Fuck" he choked.

"You asshole, if you want I'll start making fun of the fact that you have to look so perfect every time you see Tatsuki. I might add that I'm not the one who's been crushing on someone for twelve years and still hasn't mustered up the courage to tell her," the raven haired girl spoke bitterly.

"Hey that was fucked up you know, hitting me then insulting me!" He barked as he began driving.

"You deserved it, you laughed at my outfit and I was voted best dressed since freshmen year." she scoffed.

Renji rolled his eyes, "Changing subject, why are you dressed like that anyway?"

Rukia folded her arms across her chest, "First of all that is not changing the subject you imbecile. And secondly, that's none of your business, did it ever occur to you that I wanted to dress like this?"

A smirk appeared on the red-haired teens face, "Is it because you met a guy at work yesterday that you're trying to impress?" he began poking her in the rib.

"Shut your mouth Renji!" she yelled as a vein became visible on her forehead.

"Ooooo, Rukia loves some whilttle poor guy working at a club for minimum wage." Renji mocked the small Kuchiki.

"Did it ever occur to you that it doesn't necessarily matter how poor or rich someone is!" the petite girl replied with more anger and annoyance than an outsider would guess she had the potential to.

Renji's eyes grew, "Sorry, jeesh Rukia I was only playing. That's very uncharacteristic of you to get so offended." he manage to tell her as they pulled up into Yammoto Academy's student parking lot.

"Sorry, it's just yesterday got me thinking a lot you know," she told him.

"I can pretend I know." he sighed at his friend.

Rukia rolled her amethyst eyes, "If that's your prerogative, then be my guest."

As the two exited Renji's beloved car they came across Orihime who was dressed in a green floral skirt that reached her knees, a white tank top, her signature hairpins, and her white flats with green bows. As well as Tatsuki who wore loose cargo pants, black vans, and a grey shirt with a skull on it. The spiky haired girl and the redhead approached the petite girl in leather and the tall boy in jeans, converse, a redshirt that said in dark letters, _'Red Pineapple'_, and a black jacket over.

"How's it going guys?" Tatsuki inquired as she and her redheaded friend reached the two exiting the Ferrari.

"Okay, that is until I picked up the twelve year old." Renji said as he greeted the taller girls as he pointed at the said twelve year old

Rukia looked at him bitterly, "I for one am sick and tired of being called twelve."

Orihime stared at her small companion, "Who else called you twelve?"

The petite Kuchiki rolled her eyes, "Just this idiot with orange hair at work."

Orihime stared at her with her enormous grey eyes threatening to spill tears, "My hair's orange." she simply said.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Rukia quickly retaliated so to not hurt the feelings of her overly emotional friend, "His hair isn't like yours, it's like bright orange like it were dyed or something. It looks almost yellow; it's kind of like macaroni and cheese."

"Now you're comparing him to delicious food," Tatsuki smirked.

"You're in love," Renji mocked.

"Awww, Rukia," Orihime spoke seemingly innocently.

Rukia stared at her friends with obvious irritation, "Ha, ha. I guess its make fun of Rukia day because she has lost any possessions of value and stuck working a crummy job at a club with a co-worker she can't stand. I know there are too many punch lines in that, ironically I ain't laughing."

"Oh, hey Rukia," the group heard a new voice.

Rukia and the gang turned around, "Oh, it's just you Uryuu, good morning." the raven-haired girl greeted him with a sigh of relief. Uryuu was the brightest and most dedicated student in the entire junior class at Yammoto Academy. Many believe that even if his father wasn't a rich doctor that Uryuu Ishida would be intelligent enough to receive a full scholarship to attend the elite school.

"I heard about your situation, that's pretty harsh thing for your father to do." Uryuu sincerely offered his sympathy.

Rukia gave him a true smile, "Thanks Uryuu at least I have someone who feels sorry for instead of people who are constantly making fun of my situation." she glared at her three lifelong 'friends' as she said the last part.

"Hey Uryuu," the said three 'friends' said in unison.

"Oh, hey Orihime," he blushed, "Tatsuki, Renji. Anyway if you get behind in any of your classes I'd be more than happy to tutor you, if you manage find any free time that is. But right now I've got to book. So I'll see you third period, bye."

"Thanks Uryuu, see you third period." the petite girl waved.

"Anyway, what are we doing for first period today?" she asked her friends.

Orihime chose to answer, "Mr. Ukitake said that we would begin reading The Color Purple, it's suppose to be most banded book in history."

"Shit, I didn't pick up a copy." Rukia muttered.

"Calm down, you act like its the end of the world. We have... oh shit three minutes til class starts, um never mind." Renji said scratching the back of his head.

"Look, you're Mr. Ukitake's favorite student I'm sure if your a little late getting the book from the library he wouldn't care, plus I'm sure that Mr. Kyoraku would give you a pass regardless." Tatsuki told her.

As the bell rang, Rukia finally made it to the library at Yammato Academy. The library had shiny oak wood flooring and was covered wooden with shelves left and right. The wooden tables situated in the back where students would typically study, or pretend to study. In the front was the check out and it was where she found the librarian, Mr. Kyoraku drinking something that looked like sake, but she hoped it wasn't.

"Ah, good morning Ms. Kuchiki, ditching first period I see. You know back in mine and Jushiro's days the school was a lot less lenient and we weren't allowed to ditch class." He told the sixteen year old.

Rukia rolled her pair of purple eyes, "I'm not ditching Mr. Kyoraku, and I'm just looking for The Color Purple, because we're reading it in Literature class."

"Oh, oh of course. You wouldn't go and anger your father now would you, he did become quite demeaning when he grew up into a man... he used to be quite a troublemaker though." The older man reminisced while rubbing his chin with his digits.

"Not to be rude Mr. Kyoraku, but I don't want to miss first period so I'll just go get the book and leave, 'kay" Rukia said, she knew better than to listen to him talk about the past because she knew he wouldn't shut up.

"Oh, let me call my new assistant to help you." he told her with a smile.

"It's okay, really Mr. Kyoraku, I'm quite capable of finding the book myself." She assured him.

"Nonsense, nonsense." He told her gestering with his hands, "A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't have to go through these old smelly books. Hey Carrot Top I've got work for you!"

"Mr. Kyoraku, it's a library," Rukia tried to shush him.

He gave her a questioning look, "I am the librarian, you know that right?"

Rukia grew red in embarrassment, "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Hey Carrot Top what's the hold up!" he called up again.

"Look, sorry old man, I'm not a track star, okay." said a hoarse voice from behind Rukia, she knew it was familiar, but she couldn't put a face to it.

"Can you help this lovely girl find the book The Color Purple." Mr. Kyoraku told him.

"Ya whatever follow me Midget," He sighed.

A vein popped on Rukia's forehead, "Okay I'm sick and tired of being called a 'Midget' and a 'twelve year old' and it all started with this idiot from work last night." she still hadn't turned around to face the librarian assistant.

She couldn't tell but the man behind her smirked, "I know that man voice from anywhere," he approached her.

"Man voice?" she questioned only to herself, _'there's only one person who said I had a man voice_.' she turned around to see none other than Ichigo Kurosaki directly behind her, again, "YOU!" she pointed at him in horror and anger.

He smirked down at her ruffling her hair, "Who would have known that I'd be working at your snobby school."

"This isn't funny," she narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest looking up at his calloused hand situated upon her dark tresses.

"Actually it is, anyway Alice Walker's The Color Purple,right?" Ichigo asked as he made his way to the W section of the fiction novels.

She sighed and followed the tall man, "The one and only."

He quickly walked past the shelves trailing his fingers across the various books, "Let's see Walker, Walker, Walker, ah Walker." he tossed the book at her without looking at her.

She caught it and looked at him as he didn't even glance at her. She stood stationary as she saw him walking towards the front of the library. He was wearing dark washed jeans with old looking converse. He had on a white wife beater and a black leather jacket, the outfit perfectly matched her very own.

"Hey Midget, come on do you want to completely miss your first period!" He called.

Rukia snapped back to reality and quickly walked over to Ichigo her checked out the book for her, "Um, I need a pass. The library passes are green slips."

"Where am I supposed to find those?" Ichigo asked a bit irritated.

She gave him a questioning glance, "Didn't Mr. Kyoraku explain anything to you? Why are you even in a library? You don't strike me as a person who likes to read."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "First off, the old man's a drunk,"

"I thought he was always drinking water or something." Rukia said.

"It's sake genius. Take it from someone who's occupation revolves around alcohol," the twenty-three year old scoffed, "Secondly, despite the popular voices in your head that tell you I'm just an idiotic loser that works loser jobs I'm actually pretty well-read. "

She rolled her eyes, "What's that white paper?" she pointed at.

"Why are you so inquisitive?" Ichigo asked her.

"You don't learn anything unless you ask questions," the petite girl reasoned growing increasingly aggravated with the orange haired idiot.

"Whatever," he sighed, "_Dear Strawberry head_ - like I haven't heard that one before- _We ran out of passes so I went to pick up some more, walk Ms. Kuchiki to her class so there won't be any questions asked. _This guys a freaking' idiot, damn." He cursed.

"Just try to keep up with me, I actually enjoy Mr. Ukitake's class." she told him.

He looked up and she was already at the library's exiting doors, "Hey wait, how do you manage to walk so fast with such short legs?" he jogged over to her.

"Shut it. I can't believe you're working at my school it's like God doesn't want me to have any space." The raven haired girl contemplated out loud.

"Well, that's what you call karma," Ichigo said yawning.

She looked at him oddly, "How is that karma?"

He smirked at her, "You intrude with my life by becoming my co-worker at the job I've had since I was eighteen, well then I can intrude on your educational and social life at high school. Man, I haven't been in a high school for a while."

"You worked as a bartender before it was legal for you to even drink?" Rukia inquired.

He nodded, "I needed the money and I've known Urahara since I was a child so he gave me the job willingly."

She smiled, "Well, that's quite peculiar then. We both knew Urahara ever since we were kids, and yet we never met and I've never heard him talk about you."

"Likewise about you, don't feel special. I only found out he knew you two days ago. Urahara is like that he likes to be cryptic about everything." Ichigo buried his hands into the pockets of his fitted jeans.

"Ya," She said.

"It's a big school," He attempted for conversation.

"Ya," she replied looking down at her shoes.

"Must be expensive," Ichigo continued to comment.

"Yep," Rukia answered again.

"What's up with the outfit today?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes, "What? Are you going to make fun of me again?!"

He laughed, "No, calm down I was just tired of the one syllable replies. On the topic of that, I don't think you should be dressing like that to work, it's not you anyway."

"It's a casual club, I can wear what I want. And what would you know about my own personal style?" She asked.

"Well, I doubt it's the 'bad girl' look and I'm only going on a hunch but I don't think it's the preppy pink look yesterday either." He commented.

"You think you've got me figured out or something?" She asked.

"I know you like to ask questions." He smirked.

"Don't embarrass me in front of my class, Ichigo." She told him as she opened the door to Mr. Ukitake's Literature class.

"Rukia? You're late that's a first." said the white haired man.

"I was at the library. There wasn't anymore library passes so Mr. Kurosaki, the new assistant, was kind enough to volunteer his time to walk me to class." she used the annoying preppy, goody-good, voice. Ichigo walked into the class as he saw students filled in the many desks. Everyone looked at him, the boys scoffed, while the girls giggled and whispered some just sat there drooling. Mr. Ukitake stared at Ichigo as if he saw a ghost.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm assisting Mr. Kyoraku the librarian." he offered his hand to the teacher.

Mr. Ukitake snapped out of his trance, "Um, can I speak to you outside, uh... Mr. Kurosaki was it?"

"Sure," Ichigo exited the classroom with Mr. Ukitake.

Rukia walked to her desk. Rukia sat next to Renji and behind Orihime. Tatsuki was next to Orihime and in front of Renji.

Orihime and Tatsuki looked at Rukia with envy. "What are you guys staring at?" she asked rather rudely.

Tatsuki was the first to speak, "Who was that?"

"The idiotic librarian assistant and just my luck he was the co-worker I was talking about this morning." she rolled her eyes.

"He's so -" Orihime began still dazed.

"Sexy." Tatsuki finished for her.

Renji's eyes grew wide at that comment, "Uh, what? He isn't that cool."

"Well, I for one feel sorry for him. Does that mean he has to spend the majority of the day with some anorexic flat chested midget." scoffed the girl sitting on the other side of Renji. She had shoulder length blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She had the same body type as Orihime, except she possessed the attitude of a bitch. She wore a pleated red skirt and a white collared shirt with thigh high white fish nets and black stilettos.

"Shut it, Maiko" Rukia retaliated, "It'd be good for him to stay away from you STD infested ass anyway."

"If I'm so disease infested then why did Ashido pick me over you freshmen year." the blonde wore a triumphant smirk.

"Good, and last year who got with the upperclassman?" asked the petite girl.

"Who was dumped by the upperclassman?" Maiko retaliated.

"He didn't dump me! He's going to Oxford!" she yelled.

At that time Mr. Ukitake walked back into the class, "Rukia, talk to me after class."

"But Mr. Ukitak-" She began.

"I think you've interrupted my classroom enough today." He shut her up.

After class, Rukia sat in a chair pulled up to Mr. Ukitake's desk. She didn't know why she felt so scared, she knew Mr. Ukitake wasn't a mean teacher, he was her favorite teacher after all and he said yesterday that she was his favorite student. Maybe she was more upset that she felt as though she disappointed the white haired teacher today.

"Rukia, I thought you and Fumio had your reconcile?" He raised an eyebrow.

She looked at him directly in the eyes, "We did, but Maiko she just pisses me off."

"Language, Rukia." He minded her.

"Of course, sorry." she told him.

"You, Maiko, you were friends until Fumio weren't you?" Ukitake asked.

"I was an idiot Mr. Ukitake, I don't even know why we became friends, we hated each other until eighth grade." She rolled her eyes.

"Aw, the year that changed everything." Mr. Ukitake remembered, sure Rukia wasn't in high school yet but Ukitake was a family friend and he was quite close to Rukia.

"Don't tell me your going to agree with Ichigo?" she inquired.

"He looks a lot like, um." He said quietly.

"Huh?" she asked while tilting her head to the side.

Mr. Ukitake opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a picture of him standing with two other figures. One was a tall brunette girl that held a slight resemblance to Rukia, but it was nothing compared to the dark haired young man who resembled Ichigo.

"You knew Ichigo? He dyed his hair?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, no no. The boy was Kaien, remember my favorite student I was talking about. And the girl was his high school sweetheart they even got married, but last year they both passed away from a car accident."

"I'm sorry," She said.

"It's okay, we were talking about you weren't we? Anyway, I hate doing so but I can't let you go unpunished even if you are my favorite student. You have to help Mr. Kyoraku and Mr. Kurosaki in the library for a week." He sighed.

"What? Don't you think you're being a bit too drastic here? I have to spend enough time with that orange-haired buffoon, now more." She muttered the last part.

Ukitake smiled, "He told me about your job at the Urahara's. And he told me not to tell you this but I'll do it anyway."

Rukia gave him a questioning look.

"He said that he actually enjoyed spending time with you. Though, he smirked about it. He said arguing with you is like having a great conversation with a normal person."

Rukia was shocked, "He said what?"

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's setting the mood for the story I believe, I like next chapter better, but you have to wait seven day for that :). Anyway, I would love to recieve as many reviews as yesterday. I know some authors get like fifty reviews for chapter, but last week I got sixteen, which is the most I've gotten so I'm pretty happy with that. Please stayed toon, because even if you don't review I atleast want to know that people are actually reading my story! :). **

**Thank you for:**

**reviews: Garrett-Is-Mine, AvaLuna, ruki09, Ichi-Ruki4Eva, Blatantly Anonymous, DancingBuffy, ThierryMyst, TremelyMaddest, smalltaz, Swisz Phantom, star133, Sorrowxdarkness, hotteybobody, Shigsy, LadySpezz, and realityfling18**

**Favs: Blatantly Anonymous, DancingBuffy, Garrett-Is-Mine, kataang013, Martyna6868, Mello's-Dark-Chocolate, ruki09, SaChi Lollipop, Sorrowxdarkness, and Watchmaker163**

**Alerts: Anzu Maki, Blatantly Anonymous, Dragonsmaiden66, Garrett-Is-Mine, Ichi-Ruki4Eva, kwistal, ruki09, SaChi Lollipop, smalltaz, Sorrowxdarkness, and Swisz Phantom**

**spidergoth must be leaving now, I know you'll miss me, because I'm awesome, for now I will be signing out. Peace.**


	5. What Are You Doing to Me?

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (for later chappies)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did Aizen would already be dead and I'd turn it into a love story.**

**(A/N): I like this chapter! It's so funny, well to me it is! I hope you enjoy! And review- if you love me. I know a lot of people were probably mislead of the photo Mr. Ukitake had last chapter. It is Kaien and Miyako, not Senna. Just to get that cleared up thank you. **

* * *

**What Are You Doing to Me?**

It was lunch time, and instead of Rukia being able to hang out and talk to her friends or completely as much homework as she could, the young adolescent was forced to spend her time with dusting old books within the oak library. Her faith was decided a few hours ago thanks to the evil blonde empress. So her Rukia Kuchiki was helping Ichigo place the newly returned novels back onto the shelves as a punishment from her favorite teacher, the one she is the fondest of. She could have blamed her current situation on Mr. Ukitake, he was the one you ordered it; it would make logical sense to blame it on the evil blonde; but then again nothing brought her more joy than to blame the orange haired imbecile of whom she was forced to be associated with.

"I can't believe you manage to get yourself into spending more time with me, Stalker." He muttered.

"Oh, like I planned this," She spoke in a caustic tone, "I have zero time to do homework, and I've been rushing to get it done in between breaks and before class ends, now I'm wasting lunch period too."

"Not my problem you didn't need to yell about your stupid college boyfriend, I heard that all the way in the hallway." He told her.

"We're not dating anymore, long-distance relationship and everything. It's just that Maiko, she makes me so angry." the petite girl explained, emphasizing her utter despise and loath by squeaking her hand in such a tight fist it turned white.

"Like I know who that is." Ichigo said grabbing more novels from the cart, "But then again, I don't care."

"She was my enemy ever since we started pre-school. Then we became friends in eighth grade, but last year after we were fighting for Fumio and when he began dating me, Maiko and I went back to be archenemies." Rukia elaborated.

"I thought I told you that I didn't give a fuck?" the redhead muttered.

Rukia replied in a soft whisper, "If everything you told me was true, then maybe you really would believe you hate spending time with me." she smirked.

Ichigo inwardly cursed himself, the white haired guy must have told her what he said, "You wish, anyway I didn't know that libraries were so popular nowadays." Ichigo pointed out how full the library was with high school girls.

She rolled her eyes, "These dimwits are never usually here, they're only here cause, well you know."

Ichigo raised his right eyebrow as if to question her, "What are you talking about?"

"Ya right, like you don't know." she said in an irritated manner.

"I really don't, care to elaborate, because I'm drawing giant question marks in my head." He said seriously.

"So you really don't know?" She questioned him yet again just to verify he wasn't going to get all cocky about it.

He sighed, "At last, no."

She couldn't look at him while saying it so she preoccupied herself shelving books, "They think, well that you're. Let's see...how do I put this? Um, well they're here cause they, um they um" she rambled.

"They what?" He asked annoyed.

"Theythinkyou'rehot." She said really fast.

"Just spit it out Rukia," He stared at her and turned her to face him.

Rukia's eyes went in horror when he grabbed her in front of all the girls; she could her gasps and snickers of gossiping of teenaged girls in the background. She looked at his sparkling amber irises and his defined jaw-line and trailing down she noticed his Adam's apple and broad shoulders, her books fell on the oak floors of the library. "They think you're hot, they're only here to stare at you."

She quickly bent down to retrieve the novels, as she reached for the last one she felt her hand on another's and looked up to see Ichigo who grabbed the book and they both rose at the same time not breaking the eye contact between them, "Here," was all he said as he handed her the book.

"Thanks," She blushed, "Where do these go?"

He smirked, _'At least he's acting the same.', "_On the top shelf, you'll need the ladder, being a midget and all."

"Whatever," She glared at him. As she went up the ladder she felt herself getting dizzy, _'That's right I haven't eaten since Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki made me get into this ridiculous situation that's like a day and a half,' _She thought as soon as she got down, she'd run to the lunch room and borrow some money from Renji or something to get a meal, but then everything went white for Rukia as she collapse on the ladder.

Ichigo watching this ran over to catch the petite girl before she hit the ground, _'Dammit what's wrong with her she was fine just a minute ago?' _The redhead pondered as he carried the teen to the nurse's office.

Ichigo had carried her into the nurse's office. It was ten minutes and she still hadn't waken up, but the nurse said that it would take long for her to get up. Rukia's purple irises slowly opened and the first thing she saw was orange and it wanted to make her throw up. "Uh, what am I doing here?" she asked noticing she was at the nurse's office with Ms. Unohana and Ichigo.

"You have an eating disorder," Ichigo scoffed. His arms were crossed along his chest and he was leaning against the white walls of the nurse's office.

"Touché," She narrowed her eyes.

"Rukia Kuchiki, when was the last time you had a meal?" Ms. Unohana asked the petite girl. She was a beautiful woman who appeared much younger than she was. She was of average height, and her eyes were warm with kindness.

"Uh, a day in a half ago, but that's only cause of my stupid father." She said making a fist with her small hand.

"Byakuya deliberately starved you?" Ms. Unohana asked in a disbelieving manner. It would appear to be quite odd from an outside perspective that a majority of the staff knew Rukia's father on a first name basis. However, Rukia, knowing her father attended the school twenty-five years earlier, was quite accustomed to it.

"No, it's just, I don't want to eat breakfast with him in the morning because of what he did to me- you know what he did to me, right?" Ms. Unohana nodded, "Plus, I refused to take lunch my mother packed just to anger him. And by the time I got home yesterday I was too tired to be hungry, plus today I couldn't have lunch because I'm serving detention at the library." she explained.

"Look, Rukia, I understand that your life is busy. But no matter how many things are going on in your life or how much you are angry with your father, you have to eat its essential, especially in a situation when you're experiencing high levels of stress." Ms. Unohana told her.

"I know, I know and I promise I'll eat something as soon as I can." She told the nurse.

Ms. Unohana gave her a tray with a chicken sandwich, milk, and potato chips, "Then eat this." she instructed the small girl, making sure that the girl wouldn't hesitate because if she did Ms. Unohana would seriously considered the fact that Rukia did indeed have an eating disorder.

Rukia quickly complied and gobbled the food down within seconds, "Okay anyway, can I get a pink nurse pass to go to Mr. Kurotsuchi's Chemistry class?"

"I unfortunately no longer have anymore passes, Mr. Kurosaki would you mind escorting Ms. Kuchiki to her chemistry class and explain the situation if any questions are asked?"

Ichigo sighed," Of course, it's not a bother come on Midget."

Rukia and Ichigo were walking to Rukia's fifth period and it seemed like déjà vu from the morning.

"You know if this keeps happening I think I just might have to kill you," Ichigo muttered walking along side Rukia with his hands safely snug in his jean pockets.

The petite girl rolled her dark eyes, "You act like it's my ultimate goal to spend as many hours in the day with you as possible, we still have to work together at the club tonight, and this totally kills."

"Well, what would you think from my perspective?" The orange-haired twenty three year old barked.

"Please, Mr. Ukitake already told me that you don't hate spending time with me as much as you try to lead me on to believe. So you're probably secretly enjoying this extra time you're sharing with me." She scoffed.

"Cocky much?" he sighed.

After a pause that seemed to encompass a majority of the petite girl's life she spoke, "Mr. Kurotsuchi freaks me out."

"Why?" The orange haired man asked causally out loud though honestly he really didn't care.

"Well, there's just something about him that makes me feel like he'd use me for an experiment even if it cost me my life. That aside, he's the only teacher who doesn't like Uryuu Ishida, and he's number one in our class. Plus he just looks so weird and I think he abuses the teacher assistant." Rukia elaborated.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "Those aren't really good reasons they're mostly assumptions that you haven't conferred or denied either way."

"You'd have to see him." Rukia told him.

As the two stepped into the classroom they witnessed a man with pale skin a weird hat on with yellow eyes teaching the class how to identify different chemical reactions. Next to him stood a girl possessing emerald eyes and dark hair who was merely wearing a skimpy mini dress. Everyone in the class seemed to be aware of Ichigo and Rukia's presence except for Mr. Krotsuchi.

"Um, Mr. Kurotsuchi, sorry to interrupt but-" Rukia began.

"Oh, Ms. Kuchiki I thought you were ditching my class, but instead you decide to interrupt it?" Mr. Kurotsuchi asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kurostsuchi, but I fainted during lunch and had to go to the nurse's office, Ms. Unohana didn't have anymore nurse passes so Mr. Kurosaki, the library assistant, offered his time to see me to class safely." The raven haired girl remained polite and apologetic.

Mr. Kurotsuchi looked up to see Ichigo as if he wasn't aware that he was in the room in the first place, "Hmm, interesting. You look so much like, I wonder could there be some distant family relations." the pale man continued to analyze Ichigo who was feeling uncomfortable.

"Uh, let's start off with a 'hi', I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He said offering his hand.

Mr. Kurotsuchi didn't take it. He held his chin with his right hand in a manner that appeared he was contemplating while holding his right elbow with his left hand. "Well, I suppose you are thank-you for dropping off Ms. Kuchiki. You should get going then I suppose, just in case Mr. Kyoraku passes out from too much sake, but then again he always knew how to hold his liquor."

"Um... okay," Ichigo said before walking out of the classroom a bit bewildered while scratching the back of his head.

"Interesting specimen, uh I mean young male," Mr. Kurotsuchi said, "Anyway, Rukia please take your seat so I may continue."

"Of course," she said and sat next to her chemistry partner, none other than Uryuu Ishida.

"So that's the new librarian assistant?" Uryuu asked.

Rukia nodded.

"I know him," Uryuu said while taking notes.

The raven haired girl stared at him bewildered, "What?...When?...How?" It was evident in her voice that the curiousness intensified increasingly more than the previous question asked.

"His father was the doctor at a small clinic, my father would often collaborate with his." the pale boy explained.

"Ichigo's dad is a doctor?" The blue eyed girl looked shock, _'Then shouldn't he be rich or at least well off?'_

"Was," Uryuu corrected her.

"Was?" Rukia asked again.

The dark haired boy pushed up his glasses before turning to face the petite girl, "He died five years ago."

After the day was over, Ichigo offered to take Rukia to Urahara's, after all they had the same destination. The petite girl sat in the passenger seat of the old 1970's car next to the orange haired man, it was quieter than an abandoned warehouse due mostly in part that Rukia was spending much time contemplating. _'I can't believe his dad died five years ago, he was only eighteen. That's when he got his job at the bar, maybe that's why he needed to support himself and his two little sisters, but that doesn't make any sense what about his mother? Is his mother dead too? This is so confusing, why can't he be more open? Wait he's known me for less than a day, he isn't going to tell me everything about his life, that'd be insane. And his girlfriend died only a few months ago, his life is surrounded by death.'_

"You're quiet Midget," Ichigo commented still keeping his eyes on the road.

"I was just thinking," she spoke in more of a whisper.

Ichigo smirked, "I didn't know you had that capability."

Rukia thumped him in the back of the head, "Bastard" she hissed.

"Damn it Rukia, you don't hit someone when they are driving!" Ichigo barked and then let out a sigh, "People die that way."

Rukia stared at him completely frozen in place, _'Is that how his father died?' _she pondered. _**Our last waitress had a terrible accident, you uh remember Rukia, right? **_The raven haired girl heard Urahara's voice ringing in her head, _'That's right his girlfriend that Senna chick' __**The boy was Kaien, remember my favorite student I was talking about. And the girl was his high school sweetheart they even got married, but last year they both passed away from a car accident. **_Then she heard Ukitake's, _'damn everyone around me has witnessed such tragedy, is my life really that secured?'_

"Rukia are you okay?" Ichigo asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the club.

The petite girl snapped from her trance, "Uh, yes just thinking...again."

"Well if it hurts so much stop doing it damn it." he joked.

Rukia narrowed her giant orbs and elbowed him in the ribs.

"What did I say about doing that when I'm driving?!" Ichigo barked as he finally finished parking.

"You weren't driving you were parking." the sixteen year old said in a matter-of-factly demeanor sticking her pink tongue out at him. She quickly scrambled out of her seatbelt and even more rapidly out of the midnight black vehicle.

"See, now that thinking is actually making you possess a brain to make smart ass comebacks!" The orange haired male called to her so she would be able to hear him though he was still situated inside his car.

That night the club was not too crowded, but there were a lot of sleazy males and overexposed women at the club, which tended to be the equivalent of trouble. However, nothing tonight seemed to be going down hill, yet.

"Okay, I need a bottle of sake and some weird citrus thing for some blonde lady mixed in vodka." Rukia rolled her perfect pair of purple orbs as she came up to Ichigo wearing a disheveled look.

"Are you okay, and your lucky I'm such a good bar tender that I actually know what you're talking about, learn the names of the drinks it isn't that hard." Ichigo said mixing orange juice and lemon juice into a glass of vodka.

"Sorry, shit. You're bad with names and faces of people, why can't I be bad with names of drinks?" Rukia asked, "I mean isn't that a good thing since I am only sixteen anyway, jeesh."

"Here," Ichigo pushed her bottle sake with the citrus mystery drink.

"Thanks," Rukia smiled as she placed the drinks onto her tray and was off. As Ichigo wiped the counter he stared at her in a gaze before letting out a sigh and returning his attention to the shiny black surface.

After a long night Rukia and Ichigo were left to clean up again, along with the duty of taking care of a drunken fool that wouldn't leave the bar. Ichigo knew that wasn't going to be a pleasant thing to do, but it was his job and it had to be done. After extensive cleaning that was being taken care of by both the petite teenager and the young adult, they both stared down at the drunken guy. He was in a suit and sitting with his head facing the ground with droopy eyes.

"Hey, get out Man the club's closed!" Ichigo attempted to get him up, but the man didn't budge. "Damn it, hey get up."

Rukia rolled her dark alluring eyes, "Let me try." she scoffed. The petite girl inched closer to the man and touched his shoulder, "Hey get the fuck up! Hello I said to wake the fuc-" she stopped in mid sentence as the man grabbed her petite wrist.

"Hey Cutie," He slurred, "Nice outfit." he smacked her on the butt, "You look like a virgin." Rukia's eyes were wide in horror.

Ichigo smacked the guy's hand aware from the girl. "Hey man I was only having some fun," the drunken forty some year old whined. Ichigo didn't say anything he just simply grabbed the guy by the collar and pulled him out of the club.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, but didn't get an answer. Within about five minutes Ichigo reentered Urahara's vacant club alone.

"What did you do?" Rukia asked.

"I gave the guy what he deserved that's what I did." Ichigo scoffed.

"Thank you then," she smiled almost to herself.

Ichigo sighed, "I told you not to wear that outfit." He reminded her.

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "It's not my fault that some guys are so disgusting that a girl can't even wear a leather skirt without being harassed.

The orange haired man looked at her with his amber eyes meeting her amethyst orbs, "I know, but because there are guys that do take advantage of girls who dress like that, your suppose to know to avoid going out with an outfit like that, it's common sense Rukia. With all that thinking you did today I thought you would've developed some of that."

"And you're developing a sense of humor, how keen. Anyway, do I seriously look like a virgin?" Rukia asked.

"W-What?" Ichigo remembered what the drunken bastard had said, "Why are you asking me that?"

Rukia blushed and looked down at her feet as she kicked the non-existing dust. "Well, cause maybe I'm not a vir-"

"You're sixteen, who the fuck did you fuck?!" Ichigo asked a bit angrily though he wasn't quite sure why he was mad; all he knew was that he was angry.

The petite girl scoffed, "So you're telling me at my age that you were still a virgin?"

"No-but that isn't the point, anyway I guess it doesn't matter," He returned back to his cool demeanor, "Look I've got to take you home let's go."

"Coming," she followed at his side.

"Oh, and it's chilly outside, take this." He shrugged his leather coat off of his broad shoulders. Rukia stared up at him with amazement seeing his defined muscles that encompassed his arms and torso thanks to the wife beater. He threw the jacket at her and she was so dumbfounded that all she managed to do was to put it on like some sort of obedient German shepherd puppy.

When Ichigo finally arrived to Rukia's white mansion she thanked him and got out of the car. Before he could drive off Rukia remembered about the jacket and tapped on the glass of the window of his car.

"What is it Midget?" Ichigo asked irritated at the petite girl after rolling down the window to see what she wanted.

She smiled, "Don't forget your jacket." she told him and began to take it off.

"Keep it; it looks better on you anyway." He smirked, "Good night Rukia Kuchiki." he said before driving off.

Rukia felt her knees go weak, "What are you doing to me Ichigo Kurosaki." she sighed breathlessly holding her forehead with her right palm.

"So that's Ichigo," She heard a feminine voice from behind her, recognizing that it was her mother; she turned around embarrassed and beat red.

"Mother," she chuckled nervously.

She let out a laugh, "You were right he isn't cute, quite a handsome man isn't he Rukia?"

Rukia stormed in the direction of the house, "I don't know what you're talking about Mom."

Hisana followed her daughter, "its okay I won't tell your father." she smiled.

Rukia made it to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food that seemed to be for her, she placed it in the microwave, "There's really nothing to tell, Mom."

"Really, cause in my perspective it seems like something is up," she smiled. "'What are you doing to me Ichigo Kurosaki,'" Hisana mocked her daughter dramatically.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Rukia spoke bitterly, taking her food from the microwave and setting it on the counter top. She began to rapidly devouring the homemade meal of absolute deliciousness.

"It's okay if you like him, if I was twenty years younger-" Hisana began.

"Yuck, disgusting Mom," Rukia said, "If you excuse me I'm trying to eat my dinner. And in addition, I don't like Ichigo."

"Who's jacket is that?" The middle age woman inquired. Rukia turned a red color resembling a strawberry.

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you guys me torturing Rukia, it's so funny! Oh and Kurotsuchi, that took me forever to figure out how to write him not ooc. Though, I think I mastered it. I know, I killed Isshin! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't shoot! It had to be done for the story. Anyway, I got twenty-two reviews last chapter! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much! And review again! **

**Thank you for Reviews: mahappydance, Jigoku-HI, Watchmaker163, Swisz Phantom, DancingBuffy, Lady Spezz, TremelyMaddest, kaiserkawaii, Garrett-Is-Mine, belle, Shigsy, realityfling18, Whitecloud1, XxdaniXx, Ichi-Ruki4Eva, Kim, BleachFan4ever, happyfacez, AvaLuna, ThierryMyst, and happygirl24**

**Sorry too lazy to do the favs and alerts, but thank you for those who did. I'm not sure I was able to respond to all of the reviews, but really thanks!**

**Until next time I dork of the dorks AKA spidergoth will be signing out! Bye Bye!**


	6. Once Upon An Autumn Day

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (for later chappies)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, though I did have to bleach my hair in order to dye it blue freshmen year.**

**(A/N): Yes next chapter! However, something horrible has happened. My desktop computer crashed. I have my entire story saved on it too, for crying out loud! I was lucky that this chapter was saved on my e-mail, but I have to re write everything from here on out. I mean if it crashed earliar this week I'd be okay, but it crashed last night! My life sucks! Anyway, I'll try to keep up the once a week updating with this story, but I'm not the fastest writer, I type fast, but for me to make the story flow correctly, it takes me a lot of time to consider the dialogue. Just enjoy and Review PLZ!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Once Upon An Autumn Day.**

It had been an entire month since the young Kuchiki's punishment had been bestowed upon her. With all of her earnings she managed to buy her IPhone back, luckily her father had promised to make the monthly payments, but at this rate Rukia was pretty darn sure that she would never muster up enough money to buy back her prized possessions, hell she was a hundred percent positive that it would be impossible for her to buy back her beloved snow white Bentlee. She knew her father wanted her in college and wouldn't force her to stay employed at the crummy job, the real issue at hand was whether or not he was going to give up on the whole taking hostage of her most valuable items.

Rukia had a long week at school and work both. It was the first week of November and the autumn had definitely come, she unfortunately had to miss Renji's Halloween party last week, she hated that because she never missed his annual Halloween parties. However, with this new job came a new found responsibility and Rukia was determined to receive as much of her possessions as possible to gain back. It was a whole foreign feeling for her, she was a social butterfly and was close with her friends ever since they met each other when they were four. She, Tatsuki, Renji, and Orihime were always hanging out and now it seemed like the petite girl rarely saw her life long companions. Life was becoming increasingly tough and Rukia was sick and tired of the lack of sleep and nearly twenty-four seven working hours.

After arriving home from work Rukia was much too tired to eat, but she didn't want the whole fainting predicament to be an often recurrence so she forcefully stuffed a Milky Way bar into her mouth before heading upstairs for a nice steaming warm shower. She went up to her room and entered her bathroom. She stripped herself of her black ACDC shirt and her ripped skinny jeans, Ichigo had commented every freaking day how she never dressed in her 'style', which she didn't truly understand. _'How can he know what my clothing style is, obviously he doesn't have a clue what he's talking about.'_Rukia sighed and entered her shower and closed the glass door, after a while her mother stopped staying up for her when she came home from work, but honestly no one could truly blame her it was late. Hisana still made fun of Rukia with the whole Ichigo situation, and though Rukia denied it outwardly she didn't deny it to herself that she was falling hard for him. Her friends would talk about it, and she'd yell at them, other girls at school would tell her how lucky she was to spend so much time with the library assistant while she would just roll her eyes at their comments and disregard them. Rukia let out a deep moan as she felt the warm water hit her soft porcelain skin. There was something about Ichigo that the raven haired girl just couldn't seem to put a finger on. He was rude to her, called her a Midget, kept all his emotions bottled up, and wore that scowl every blessed second of the day. But, he was considerate of her, he snapped her out of her moments of depression, he gave her rides to work and back home, and there was no way around it you could stare at the guy for an entire day and still yearned for more.

After her long hot shower Rukia stepped out of the shower with her normally white skin, flushed in a pink color. She wrapped a white towel around her petite frame and wrapped her hair in another towel. The blue eyed girl walked into her room and dumped her body onto her lofty and soft king sized bed. She snuggled into the pillow and sighed. Then she heard Buckcherry's Next to You playing, and rose to answer her IPhone though her body was begging to stay in the previous, more comfortable position. As she did so the towel on her head had falling leaving her raven locks disheveled around her face and droplets of water dripping onto her lavender sheets. "Who on earth would call me this late at night anyway," it should have of been about two in the morning by now. Rukia stared at the caller I.D. and saw Ichigo's name, if it wasn't him she most likely wouldn't have bother to pick it up.

"What do you want Strawberry?" She asked a bit a annoyed, though she truly wasn't, while rubbing her sleepy eyes awake.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" His masculine voice asked on the other line.

Rukia nervously began to twirl a lock of her dark hair in her delicate finger and biting her lower lip before answering, "I was planning on doing a shit load of homework."

"Nerd," Ichigo mocked.

Rukia fumed, "I'm not a damn nerd! Shit, your telling me that you didn't do school work at my age or did you flunk out?"

Rukia guessed at that moment his eyebrows became more furrowed than usual, "Believe it or not I was valedictorian when I graduated, Midget."

"Then why are you mocking me because I want to do my homework?" she asked irritated.

"Look, I was only kidding. " he sighed, "Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

Rukia blushed, "Why are you asking?"

"Because this whole month has been really weird, at my old job I didn't have the weekends off, I'd work at the diner and then at Urahara's, but now my whole day is free and I don't go to work until the evening and its freaking boring. So I chose someone who I knew didn't have a life to hang out with." The orange haired man went on.

"I have a fucking life Mr. Kurosaki! Shit, um I don't know, what did you have in mind." the petite girl yawned.

"You decide, anything would be more entertaining than being stuck at this boring apartment for the majority of the day." Ichigo told her.

"Fine, can I go to sleep now?" Rukia said.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at your house at 7:45 then?" The hazel eyed man asked.

Rukia's violet eyes grew wide, "Don't you ever sleep?!"

"Yes, but I don't like it, I always have nightmares." Ichigo told her honestly.

Rukia probably would've have asked him why he had nightmares if she wasn't so tired at the moment, "Look, if you make it 8:45 you'll have yourself a deal."

"Fine," He agreed.

"Good night Ichigo." Rukia yawned.

"Good morning Rukia," he smirked, because after all it was the morning.

The next day Rukia woke up at 8:15, which meant she had a good thirty minutes to get ready. The petite girl rose from bed and made her way reluctantly to her bathroom to wash her face with freezing cold water to rejuvenate her lazy skin. Then she thoroughly brushed her pearly whites before posing in front of the mirror to make sure her teeth were absolutely perfect. As she walked to her closet to figure out what to wear she was faced with a predicament. _'What am I suppose to wear to this....thing, ya thing with Ichigo, I guess that would be the suffiecent word, Ukitake would sadly be disappointed though as a literature teacher. Anyway, I guess it doesn't matter he's always going to make fun of my outfit no matter what._' The raven haired girl quickly grabbed a white baby doll dress that reached her knees. It possessed spaghetti straps and a small blue bow at the chest, she paired it with her blue flats and a white sun hat with a blue ribbon. She quickly applied her make up and checked the time on her phone, It was 8:39. She quickly made her way back down the the stairs because she would much more satisfied if Ichigo did not have enough time to ring the door bell, so any confrontation between Ichigo and her father could be completely nonexistent. As she headed to the front door she was stopped by a husky voice a few feet away.

"Rukia, where are you going? I thought you used Saturdays to complete homework assignments, and Sunday as a day to relax. Or am I mistaken?" Byakuya asked.

The petite girl slowly turned around to see her father in expensive casualwear, holding a cup of steaming coffee. "Well, you see I haven't been able to hang out for awhile and I thought that I could, just this once hang out with the gang, I miss them."

"I suppose," Byakuya took a delicate sip from his hot beverage, "But, why are you wearing a spring outfit in mid fall?"

Rukia thought about and her outfit was very springlike, but then again it really didn't matter, "Well, I don't know...I just threw something on."

"That's unlike you," Hisana joined her husband, "Don't you usually put much more thought into you clothing?"

"Well, um you know what I've really got to get going, I bet that Renji's already here so..." Rukia opened the front door to see Ichigo Kurosaki right there about to knock. He was in fitted jeans, a long sleeved black shirt that read 'Shinigami' in white and a white and black striped scarf. "Ichigo?" her eyes grew.

Ichigo stared down at her dumbfounded, "Uh, Rukia,"

"Renji's appearance sure has changed since the last time I saw him," Byakuya said monotonously.

Hisana narrowed her blue eyes, "Byakuya," she said in a threatening tone.

"Are those your par-" Ichigo began.

"Her parents, yes we are, and who are you exactly?" Byakuya asked inching closer to the threshold where Rukia stood frozen.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I work with her at Urahara's," Ichigo said taking his hand out of it's previous warm position in his pocket and offering to the middle aged man.

The raven haired man stared at it without grasping it, quickly he reverted his attention to the eyes of the man before him, "And what are you doing with my daughter outside of work?"

"Byakuya!" Hisana said again and made her way to the boy, and took his hand in a shake, "I'm Hisana Kuchiki, and this is my less than pleasant husband, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Hisana," Byakuya warned.

"It's nice to meet you Ichigo, I've heard so much about you," She smiled and gave a wink in the direction of Rukia.

Rukia being as embarrassed as ever just smacked her forehead with her right palm and looked down at the white marble floor, something not as embarrassing as her parents.

Ichigo's hazel eyes went wide, "Really?" he asked confused, but noticed how uncomfortable this was for Rukia, "Um, anyway we got to get going, Urahara wanted us to do some extra work around the club before opening, some very special people were suppose to show up today. So he wants the place to look pretty impressive." he lied.

"Uh, yeah and I can't really be late so I'll see you guys later," Rukia put on her fake smile and quickly waved good-bye to her parents while pushing Ichigo out the way.

"It was nice meeting you," He managed to say before his short companion slammed the wooden doors.

Rukia let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks." She sat in the passenger seat of his car as he joined her in the driver's.

"No problem. I could see the anxiety you felt back there," he shrugged and put the key in ignition and began pulling out, "so I thought I'd help you out back there, I think it'd be difficult to explain to a father that overprotected that we were just hanging out. Here you left this last night." He threw the leather jacket he had given her a month ago at her face.

"Ah, thanks." She peeled it from her face held it in her lap before blushing. "So where are you taking me? I thought I get to decide?"

"You do Midget, calm down." He said hoarsely, eyes still on the road, "I'm taking you out for breakfast first, aren't you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, I am." Rukia said holding her small stomach.

The pair arrived at a small diner in the middle of town, it was a place where Rukia had never seen prior to this day. Her and Ichigo settled at a booth next to a window sitting across from one another. Rukia stared at the menu pondering on what to eat. The orange haired male stared at her all the while, as she bit her lower lip trying to decide.

"Ichigo, what's better the chocolate chip pancakes, or the blueberry ones?" Rukia asked still not looking up from the menu to see Ichigo staring at her.

"Chocolate chip," He spoke casually not taking his eyes off her.

"Okay then I've decided," The petite girl placed the menu aside satisfied and turned her head up to see Ichigo staring dead straight in her direction, "What are you staring at?"

"You," he smirked, keeping his amber eyes straight at her ameythst ones.

Rukia's porcelain cheeks turned pink, "Why?"

"I just think that you look nice today," he shrugged.

The petite girl's cheeks grew even hotter, "Huh?" she asked, _'Did Ichigo Kurosaki just compliment me, the world really is full of miracles.'_

Ichigo nodded, "I like your outfit, it really suits you."

"Um, well thank you," she blushed and hid her rosy cheeks by avoiding eye contact.

"May I take your orders?" asked a cheery voice. The two pair looked up to see their waitress she had short green hair and almond eyes, her name tag read Mashiro.

"Um, ya I'll have bacon and scrambled eggs with a coffee," Ichigo granted her a faint smile.

She wrote down the order and looked at Rukia, "And for your date?" she asked.

"She's not my date," Ichigo said getting a little red.

_'So Mr. Kurosaki does get embarrassed and flustered,_' Rukia smirked on the inside and used her high pitched school girl voice, "I'd like the cup of coffee as well with some chocolate chip pancakes, thank you."

"Coming right up, have a nice date! If only I could get Kensei to agree to go on a date with me," She pondered while leaving the pair.

"Seriously, she's delusional," Ichigo rolled his hazel eyes.

"Um, Ichigo why did you invite me here today anyway, you must have known I had homework to do?" Rukia asked him curiously.

"I was bored, I wanted to talk you." He let out a deep sigh, "I don't know, get to know you better."

The petite girl nearly let out a laugh, "You want to get to know me? I tell you a lot, you're the Mr. Mystery."

"Am not," He retaliated.

"Mmmhhm, so than how come when I started talking about Uryuu Ishida you didn't tell me that you guys knew each other?" Rukia asked looking into his eyes intently.

The orange haired man returned the stare, "Maybe because I barely knew you, I really didn't see it as necessary anyway, Uryuu would have probably told you anyway, so there isn't much of a point."

"He did tell me, I was just wondering if you were aspiring to be the next great Kiskuke Urahara?" she raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Ya, right, I want to be Urahara. Don't think I'd ever steep so low, I can keep stuff to myself if I desire can't I?" He asked annoyed.

"I guess you could, just wondering. What do you want to know then, Mr. Mystery?" She smirked as she placed both her elbows on the table as her hands held her head on either side of her heart shaped face.

"I don't know, um so tell me about Fumio, all I know is that you and Maiko fought for him, you won and you guys now hate each other. You guys went out for the rest of the year, you lost your virginity to him, he went to Oxford and you guys couldn't manage a long distance relationship and broke up. I don't even know what the guy was like." Ichigo said.

Rukia took a deep breath, "Fair enough. I first saw Fumio freshmen year, I had bumped into him in the hallway after talking to Mr. Ukitake. Fumio was pretty impressed I already knew Mr. Ukitake, he only taught sophomores and juniors, but he was a family friend." she reminisced.

"What does he look like?" Ichigo asked.

"Fumio, he was- he was perfect in every way. " the petite girl looked at her feet, "He had brown hair, and the most beautiful green eyes, he kind of looked like Light from Deathnote."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Comparing him to anime, you really are sixteen, aren't you?"

"Shut it Strawberry, you asked." She narrowed her eyes.

"Aww, I'm touched you have so many nicknames for me, Rukia. Strawberry, Mr. Mystery, what's next Handsome?" Ichigo asked wearing a smirk.

Rukia's porcelain face went as red as Renji's hair when she remembered what her mother said a month ago, _**You were right he isn't cute, quite a handsome man isn't he Rukia?**_

"You two are so cute!" The waitress had returned with their food, Ichigo and Rukia both thought, _'Great'._ "You have pet names for him? And he can make you turn the color of a tomato!"

"Mashiro! Stop scaring off all the damn customers!" said a silver haired waiter who approached her.

"Kensei, how are you?" She laughed.

"Come here," he rolled his eyes and pulled her by the arm away from Ichigo and Rukia.

"She's an interesting one isn't she?" the peite girl laughed.

Ichigo scoffed, "I guess, anyway you were saying? Something along the lines of how your _ex_ boyfriend is perfect."

"You don't understand, it's not like I'm not over him, it's just the truth," Rukia sighed, "You see, he had perfect grades, he was valedictorian after all. He was the captain on the football team and the basketball team. He was not only president of the senior class, but the entire student body. He was just the ideal person, you know." Rukia spoke. Ichigo nodded as he took a bite of his eggs, Rukia began her pancake, "We didn't date that year, I mean he was a junior and I was a freshmen, I was trying to get with Ashido, but Maiko snagged him. I always talked to Fumio, he tutored me in math, I suck at it. The next year for homecoming he actually asked me out, it was weird me and Maiko spent the few weeks before competing even more than we did for Ashido. We dated, for a long time. Then in Januray on my birthday we," Rukia stopped and blushed.

"You what?" Ichigo asked a bit confused.

"You idiot, I thought you were suppose to be twenty-three!" She kicked him from under the table.

"Shit." He choked, "Damn it, I didn't know that something so delicate and small could be so damn violent!"

She smirked, "So I'm delicate now, anyway I was talking about you know, S-E-X" she spelled in a whisper.

Ichigo rolled his hazel eyes, "You don't have to be so immature to spell it out, I mean you weren't shy about doing it." That earned the orange haired man another kick. "Fuck."

"You really don't know how to charm a woman do you?" Rukia asked.

"Who said anything about trying to charm you, besides what crazy person lead you to believe that you were a woman?" The amber eyed man continued.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I don't know why I even agreed to come with you."

Ichigo smirked, "Because you just can't get enough of strawberries.

After breakfast, Rukia chose to walk around Karakura park. Ichigo was astonished when she chose that activity out of all the others, he never took her for someone who would be amused by just taking walks. She was wearing Ichigo's leather coat on top of her white dress because it was getting chilly, the leaves had fallen and covered the park's trail, it was actually a beautiful site.

"Um, Ichigo if it wasn't a bother, I was wondering about Senna, how was she like?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo had his hands in his pockets, it seemed like he preferred them in there when he was walking, "Senna," He sighed, "She was like no other person I have ever met in my life, so free-spirited, nothing like me. I first met her when I was nineteen, Urahara had hired her, she was twenty-one, but she seemed so much younger. She wasn't graceful, not like you, her movements rivaled a five year old, but she wasn't clumsy, it was weird. I always thought she'd fall whenever she walked, but she never did. This was her favorite season, fall."

"She sounds sweet," Rukia gave him a sincere smile.

Ichigo chuckled and began scratching the back of his orange locks, "When I first met her I thought she was crazy. She had this thing about her where she'd pretend to be all upbeat to hide the fact that she was scared or nervous, but I always knew, I could see it in her eyes. She'd even start trembling some times. She was so sensitive, she loved children, she was great with them. One time when we were walking in this park we met a little boy, Tamoya, who was lost. She insisted in searching for his dad instead of taking him a police station to find help. It took us nearly all day but she insisted and I could never say no to her."

"Was she pretty?" Rukia asked.

"Pretty? I guess that would be the word, she certainly wasn't beautiful, but attractive." Ichigo continued, "She was just as pale as you. She was skinny, not as much as you though. Average height with black hair, not like yours- her hair was inky looking, sometimes when the sun hit it her hair it shined a shade of violet. However, the thing that drew me in were her eyes, they were so damn big, even bigger than yours. And believe it or not they were orange, orange eyes, they were beautiful and extraordinary just like her."

"Do you miss her- wait no stupid question, sorry. I mean of course you miss her, I'm sorry- don't listen to me I'm an idiot," Rukia rambled.

Ichigo grabbed her by the wrist to get her to shut up. She stared up at him as he did it, his hazel eyes exhibiting a bittersweet expression, "It's not a stupid question, and ya I do miss her."

Rukia looked down with a blush, "So, um less morbid topic, what about your sisters?"

Ichigo let go of her slender arm, "Yuzu and Karin are polar opposites its hard to believe that they are actually twins let alone related. Yuzu was more girlie while Karin was a tomboy. After my mom died, Yuzu began taking up the household chores, its funny because Yuzu looks so much like my mother it was almost like a miniature mom. They both have light brown hair and hazel eyes. Karin on the other hand got my dad's black hair and chocolate eyes. She's really good in the athletics."

"They sound interesting," _'So his mom is dead,'_Rukia smiled but then something caught her attention from the corner of her eye, "Oh, Ichigo look ice cream." Sparkles seemed to fill her purple irises at this point.

Her campanion on the other hand rolled his eyes, "You say you want to get to know me, but you'd interrupt me for ice cream."

Rukia pouted and then began to beg while tugging his shirt, "Please Ichigo, please." She bashed her eyelashes and continued to pout her pink lips.

"Fine," Ichigo walked with her to the ice cream stand, "Who eats ice cream outside in this weather anyway, Midget?"

"Shut it!" Rukia stuck her tongue out.

"Very mature," He told the raven haired teen, "I'd like one chocolate, and what do you want Rukia?"

"I'm usually partial to vanilla, but strawberry has sparked my interest lately, I don't think I've given strawberry a fair chance. There is something about strawberry that is just so alluring." she gave him a half smile half smirk.

Ichigo looked down at her with a bit of interest in his eyes, "Maybe you've caught the attention of strawberry," he flirted back, "That'll be a strawberry and chocolate."

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Yes I know I'm a murderer, but I'm sorry. I must be a killer yet at the same time I include comedy and fluffiness. This chapter is like extra fluffy, like a really soft collie!**

**Thanks for reviews: star133, DancingBuffy, Chapp,y9, Jigoku-HI, BleachFan4ever, liss-33, Diemore, mahappydance, XxdaniXx, Lady Spezz, chi-Ruki4Eva, Shigsy, Garrett-Is-Mine, Kim, IchiRuki-Obsessed, marii, Whitecloud1, Swisz Phantom, and ThierryMyst**

**Plz review again my friends! **

**-spidergoth must say bye-bye, but will say hello next week!**


	7. The Rain

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (for later chappies)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the thought of owning it makes me want to jump like Chappy.**

**(A/N): I'd like to dedicate this chapter the best entertainer of them all: Micheal Jackson. He was amazing in his music videos, he helped so many people in need. I still cannot believe that he has passed away. He was the first artist ever introduced to me, because the earliest music video I can recall is 'Do you rember' which I remember when I was barely passed toddler years. Ever since I was little I loved 'thriller' which is still my favorite of all, of course 'bad', 'Dirty Diana', and 'beat it' were also great but nothing beats 'thriller'. For a man truly talented of whom I think was incredible, I think we've concentrated on the bad things and forgotten the legacy that the King of Pop created. His birthday was a day after mine (of course a big year gap) and he died a day after my sister's birthday. I grew up listening to Micheal Jackson, thanks to my parents who were fanatics. My father who is African American grew up to those songs, and my mother was listening to him when she was a little girl across the ocean in Turkey- which demonstrates the heavy influence and extensive fame he had. I remember when my sister had a crush on him, I remember my brother, my sister, and I attempting the moon walk in the basement. No one will ever replace Micheal Jackson, and my condolences go out for his family, friends, and fans. **

* * *

**The Rain**

"Rukia are you even listening to me?" Tatsuki asked with an annoyed tone as she glanced at her petite companion who appeared to be in a far away land as she stared blankly into space. It was first period in March and Mr. Ukitake instructed the students to discuss the doppelganger characters of Charles Darnay and Sydney Carton. However, the adolescents were very much disinterested in the love rivals of Lucie Manette and more concerned in their own love affairs. Rukia on the other hand was in a whole other world entirely; one that did not involve the love triangle in Dickens' land of A Tale of Two Cities nor in the boundaries of Yammoto Academy.

"Huh?" Rukia asked startled as she broke her staring contest with side window of the classroom.

Tatsuki rolled her chocolate eyes in aggravation as she delivered the following in a harsh whisper, "I cannot believe you were ignoring me, this is something serious, I haven't even told Orihime yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just daydreaming, my mind hasn't been so clear lately," Rukia honestly admitted with a sigh of defeat.

Tatsuki nodded, "Well, that was obvious, Rukia. Ever since your dad made you start that job earlier in the school year, you've been out of it. You were so stoic on your birthday, I mean you turned seventeen , and you weren't even jumping up and done in elate. You didn't even notice Valentine's day last month. Monday was White's day and you weren't even overjoyed with the number of gifts you received. If you need someone to talk to, I'm her for you."

"Thanks Tatsuki, but it's really nothing. Besides what were you saying before I zoned out?" the petite girl gave a faint smile.

The spiky haired girl cleared her throat and blushed, "Well, I know I don't usually talk about these things, but school's going to be out in a few weeks and we are going to be seniors. So I think it's about time to...ugh, I'm so bad at this. There's this guy I like, actually I've like him for a while and I wanted to tell him before the end of the year." Tatsuki sighed with relief.

Rukia smirked, "This guy, Tatsuki, he doesn't happen to be tall, brown eyes, red hair, and covered with tattoos?"

"What?" Tatsuki asked with a blush brighter than any known to man. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked in a whisper that seemed to be more for herself than it was to her shorter friend.

"Nah, not really, I'd only assume because he's been our friend for so long, and if I know you, you'd have to really know someone to develop romantic feelings for them, not like Orihime who falls for the first hot guy in a two meter radius. And I only hoped you did because for the past thirteen years the only person that Renji even talks about is you. The guy's got it bad for over a decade." Rukia gave a sly grin.

Tatsuki's mouth was hanging open in shock, "you're not serious are you?"

Rukia looked at the dark haired girl intently in the eye and wore a warm smile, "Even I, a Kuchiki, am not that heartless. How could I possibly make something like that up?"

"Okay class, it appears that none of you are taking this class exercise very seriously, Rukia, can you tell me something about Lucie, Carton, or Darnay?" It was from Mr. Ukitake and her wore a displeased expression upon his pale face.

All eyes turned to the small Kuchiki, when Mr. Ukitake was upset he assigned a three page essay on the topic of which no one knew about. The raven haired adolescent nodded, "Lucie is pretty much the epitome of the ideal European woman at this time period. She is beautiful, kind, and nurturing. Her name means light, which makes sense because she was the one able to pull Dr. Manette out of his repetitive world of darkness when he was 'recalled to life'. She was the shimmering light or 'golden thread,' as Dickens refers to it, in Dr. Manette's life. So Darnay and Carton are both infatuated with this extraordinary woman. Coincidentally, they possess an identical appearance, yet ironically, polar opposite personalities. Darnay is full of confidence and is optimistic, which is why he wins Lucie's heart. Carton, however, has a low self esteem and is very much a pessimist. He's just as hard working as Darnay but lacks the confidence to shine, so he is the shadow, the jackel for the lazy but better presented lion, C.j. Stryver."

"Excellent, it appears at least one person has been reading." Mr. Ukitake smiled and began lecturing more on the symbols incorporated by Dickens.

"Hey Rukia." Renji whispered.

"What?" the petite girl asked startled, wondering why her three closest friend s were staring at her as if she was an alien with a third eye.

"How did you know all of that? I mean I thought you wouldn't of had much time, especially while working at Urahara's. Orihime spoke partly amazed and partly perplexed.

"Oh, Ichi-Mr. Kurosaki has been helping me with a lot of my homework. Apparently he really enjoys English Literature.

"Well, I don't care who or what your sources are as long as it saves my ass from having to write a long and boring essay, I am thankful." Renji blurted out in a rapid and rash manner.

"Why do you even complain, Renji? You are one of the smartest students in the junior class." Tatsuki inquired.

The male of the group blushed at the compliment and directed his attention the opposite direction of the speaker while scratching the back of his hair insistently, "Well, that doesn't mean I have to like school."

Orihime smiled at her petite companion, "Rukia, you're so lucky you get to spend so much time with Mr. Kurosaki. I always bump into him at the library, and I get so nervous and run out in a hurry. I don't know, I mean he's a faculty member so I shouldn't be thinking like this, but..." Orihime turned to face the window attempting to hide a flushed face, "I mean..."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the first period of the day. Students rapidly stuffed their school supplies into their bags, while pulling out cellphones, Ipods, and other materials to keep themselves amused during the six minute passing period. Rukia dreaded her next period class, gym class with Coach Zaraki, so she was not in much to reach the destination that was the girl's locker room.

While placing her last notebook into her brown bag she was interrupted by a warm masculine voice, "Rukia, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Mr. Ukitake," Rukia gave a sincere smile and pulled up a chair by the arbor teacher desk, "What was it you wanted to discuss?"

"I was particularly amazed at your eloquent answer today in class, Rukia." He complimented her sincerely.

Rukia answered humbly, "Oh, Mr. Ukitake, I've just been receiving help in my studies from Ichigo. It's really nothing."

The white haired male frowned at the way she addressed a faculty member by the first name, "You mean Mr. Kurosaki? Well, I'm glad to see this employment is actually helping you in literature rather than penalizing you."

The teacher dismissed his student from their short conversation. Though, it would have appeared to be a simple casual conversation between a student and a teacher from any outsider observer, it had actually given Mr. Ukitake a great deal of insight. He was hit was something and needed the perspective of another person to confirm his suspicion. 'I guess it's off to the library.' he thought to himself. The literature teacher had a free hour during second period, which did enable him to have more time than necessary to validate his opinion in the fastest time possible. On his journey through the glistening hallways of the academy, he witnessed two students still in the hallway making out outside of a World History classroom. The male he recognized, the female was an unidentifiable freshman with chestnut hair.

"Shuuhei, what are you doing? Get to class." Mr. Ukitake sternly spoke shaking his head into his right palm, partly for he was disappointed and partly for the awkward feeling of the situation.

Upon hearing his voice the two teens ripped their lips and bodies from one another and the male spoke nervously, "Uh, sorry Mr. Ukitake. Come on Reiko," he grabbed the girl's hand and began speed walking in the opposite direction.

The white haired male continued his stride until he reached the library. He scanned the room until he spotted orange, "Oh, Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked up from the novel he was currently reading, "Mr. Ukitake? Do you want me to get Mr. Kyoraku?" He took off his reading glasses as a gesture to get up from his position.

The elder male fanned his hand in the air in disagreement, "No, I'm not here to see Shunsui. I actually wanted to discuss something with you, Mr. Kurosaki." Ukitake took a seat across from the young male.

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, it's actually pertaining to of my students you see," Mr. Ukitake hinted.

"Rukia, what about her?" Ichigo presumed. After all, it was not as if Ichigo socialized with the students of the school so the only person associated with him was none other than Rukia Kuchiki.

He nodded, "Yes, it appears you've aided her in her homework assignments of late, which is great don't get me wrong. Look, you seem to be a bright and reasonable young man, but I hope you know your boundaries. I've known Rukia for a long time, much longer than you might know, and I know when she's infatuated by another person. I know when she opens her heart it can be easily broken."

"Not to be rude, Mr. Ukitake, but what the hell are you talking about? Rukia is seventeen and I'm twenty-three, there is nothing like 'infatuation' that is going on between us. I work at her school, and I work with her at a club, I help her with homework, and that's about as far as our relationship extends. I have two younger sisters, nineteen years old, trust me when I say Rukia is like a younger sister to me."

"I suppose I must take your word on that, but tough you may not harbor any romantic affections for her I do not believe it's a mutual feeling." Mr. Ukitake explained.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "With all due respect, I really doubt Rukia likes me in that way- heck I'd be surprised if she even likes me as a friend."

Mr. Ukitake sighed in defeat, "I'm not one to argue, Mr. Kurosaki, and I won't do it in this situation. Nevertheless, I still believe my opinion prevails over yours. Sill if you insist Rukia has no romantic interest in you, I'll let it be. I'd like to believe that I am a very kind man, Mr. Kurosaki, and I'm sure those closest to me believe that I am often too nice to others. However, Rukia is my favorite student and is like a daughter to me, if you lead her on and hurt her severely, I will not remain so amiable. If later you discover she indeed possesses such feelings, let her know their is no hope for a relationship immediately, because the longer you wait the more heart broken she will be."

Mr. Ukitake got off from his seat and began his way to the exit of the library, "Ukitake, I'm glad to see Rukia has someone who cares enough about her. Though I want to swear to you that I would never hurt her and that I will protect in every aspect, as well as her heart."

With his hand upon the door handle, Mr. Ukitake answered, "Don't make a promise in which you can't keep, Mr. Kurosaki. Rukia isn't the type of girl you may believe she is." and with that he left Ichigo along.

After school, but prior to the opening of the club, Ichigo was busy with the task of helping Rukia with her calculus homework at Urahara's. "What?! This makes no sense!" Rukia yelled aggravated as she stared at the answer in the back of the text book. "How is it that I did all that work and I got the wrong answer, and you did no work and you have the correct answer? You're a cheater." she pointed at him with a slender finger accusingly and stuck her tongue out as if she were a child.

"Wrong Rukia, do you want to know the secret to finding derivatives?" The orange haired male asked wearing his signature smirk upon his firm lips.

Rukia's amethyst eyes grew with eagerness, "There's a secret?

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Well, it isn't exactly a secret. But, never use this in place of the limit method on your assignments and tests, just to check your answer because you have to show you're work. It's a simple formula: nx raised to the n-1 power. 'n' is equivalent to the exponent , and use the formula for each term to solve the entire derivative.

"What's the point of using the limit method if it's that simple? Rukia asked irritated.

"You'll see once you get more in depth with calculus." Ichigo sighed.

"Then finals are coming up and I'm totally not prepared, Ichigo!" Rukia started banging her head on the marble counter top of the bar, "Stupid chemistry, stupid Gregor Mendel, stupid me!"

"Gregor Mendel is more biology." Ichigo pointed out in a matter-of-factly demeanor.

"See, I'm ruined!" The petite adolescent wailed before continuing the previous rhythm of her head and the marble colliding, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

This when Rukia felt large hands grip her slender shoulder that began a miraculous motion upon her muscles, "Relax, Rukia," he whispered to her, and she began to blush, "You're not going to be able to perform well if you don't relax, you're shoulders are so tense right now." Rukia's lids began to close on their own free will as he continued the massage, he face growing more heated as she let out a moan of satisfaction, "Okay now, tell me what other subject?"

Rukia had to bite back another moan, "E-European H-history."

"Good, think Julius Cesar, Brutus, Octavian, yes Cleopatra." Ichigo spoke in a soothing and husky song.

"My, this would actually be sexy if it wasn't for all the academics," it was a voice that could only belong to the one and only Kisuke Urahara. Both Ichigo and Rukia gave him a death glare that would send Napoleon Bonaparte trembling to the other direction.

"Well now, don't look at me like that, I'm not the one seducing a minor nor am I the one being so easily persuaded." Urahara continued with a grin, "Besides, I believe you have a guest, Ichigo."

In less than a second the orange haired male was attacked in a lock around his waist and pillows suffocating his face and blocking the necessary oxygen.

"Ichigo! I'm so happy to see you! I've haven't seen you since graduation!" It was a high pitched voice. Rukia was astonished someone's voice could actually be at a higher octave than Orihime's. The female was also more curvy than Orihime as well.

"N-Nel?" Ichigo asked as he was finally allowed to breath, "What are you doing here?" he got a good look at her now that they were standing far enough from one another. She was amicable and upbeat, he was glad to see she kept her overjoyed disposition. Her hair was a bit longer now and she wore less make up around her almond colored eyes. She work a tight long sleeved black shirt with a subtle v-neck and fitted flared jeans- Nel was never one to flaunt her assets.

Nel gave a warm smile, "I'm here on a business trip and I thought I'd drop by and say hello. But I'm just so happy to see you!"

Ichigo returned the smile, a real sincere smile, "I'm happy to see you too Nel, you haven't change a bit."

The rest of the night followed a long conversation between the two old high school peers. It was a Wednesday so the club wasn't too busy, but instead of engaging in their conversation, Rukia watched intently from the sidelines. They were laughing together, Ichigo was not suppose to be a laughing type of guy, certainly not Ichigo Kurosaki. He was a workaholic, he scowled every moment of the day, and he never laughed uncontrollably, he'd smirk let or let out a single laugh of amusement that was always under control. So why then?? Why was it that this girl could make him so out of character. Rukia narrowed her eyes in disgust, she didn't want to go there, but someone wanted a bottle of brandy- life sucked.

"Keigo never go to put a move on Rangiku." Ichigo and Nel laughed in unison.

Rukia rolled her purple eyes, "Ichigo I need a bottle of brandy."

"Oh, ya sorry Rukia, um this is Ne, by the way." Ichigo said pulling out a bottle of branding a two glasses.

"No kidding," the seventeen year old replied in an apathetic tone.

Nel grinned, "Ichigo told me a lot about you."

Rukia answered with a disinterested, bored Kuchiki eyes, "Really, cause he hasn't mentioned you once prior to tonight?"

Nel ruffled the adolescents hair despite he petite girl's dismay, "You're just so cute, Ichigo, don't you think she's just so cute?"

"If I was delusional." Ichigo answered with a tray in his right hand topped with the brandy and cups. Rukia quickly grabbed it out of his hands and stormed away from the bar, leaving two very confused twenty-three year old's at the bar. For the remainder of the night there were no words exchanged between Rukia and Ichigo. Even when the club closed, it was complete vacant silence, and Rukia spoke no words while they cleaned. When they entered his car not a word was spoken not an exchange. Ichigo pulled up into her house and drove to the front, and all that was heard was were the tires against the pavement of the driveway. Rukia didn't even give him a glance in his direction, and it was causing him the most irritation. 'What the hell is the matter with her, is she on her period?' The petite girl pulled the handle of the passenger door only to find it lock.

"Ichigo unlock the door," her voice was strong yet flat, lacking emotion.

"Oh, so you can talk, I thought you had laryngitis or worse you went dumb," Ichigo spat bitterly.

"Ha, ha very funny," Rukia rolled her irises, "Now, unlock the damn door."

They were faced to face, Ichigo's head tilted down a bit while Rukia's head up. Orange and ebony eyebrows furrowed, fiery amber burning into the icy intensity of amethyst. "First tell me, what the hell is your issue?"

"I don't have a problem, Mr. Kurosaki," she didn't break the stare and gritted her teeth, "You're the one who won't let me get inside the safety of my own home."

"Why are you so fucking pissed at me today? I didn't even do anything to you. So why are you acting like a bitch?!"

Slap!

That was all that was heard for a good ten seconds. Rukia had slapped him, it didn't hurt and she'd hit him before but this was different. His eyes were brown wide in shock.

"Don't ever call me that!" her voice was low and passionless, "You were the one who wasn't doing your job properly today, just flirting with some big boobed bimbo!"

"Wha-What?" he stared at her trying to take in her words, because he was still stunned at the actions she took. "What?!" he yelled when he finally comprehended her words, "First off, Rukia, Nel is no t a bimbo, she happens to be a close friend from high school. Secondly, I was not flirting with her, I was discussing old times,. Thirdly when does it concern you whether or not I was performing my job well. Finally, if I wasn't doing my job right, Urahara would have told me, but he wasn't even bothered by it, so why are you so concerned who I talk to!" he crossed his arms but no more than a second later did he com with a realization 'I've known Rukia for a long time, much longer than you may know, and I know when she is infatuated by another person.' Ichigo didn't dare make eye contact with the young girl, his bangs casted a shadow over his orbs, and his hand were grasping the steering wheel, "Unless, Rukia, you don't, you don't have a crush on me, do you?"

Silence.

"Rukia, you are seventeen, I am twenty-three. I'm an adult you're a teenager. Rukia, I don't know how or why you have these feelings for me, but you should really start trying to find someone your own age. To me, you're nothing more than a child, you're like a younger sister. So let go of any feelings or interest you had for me and abandon any hope of romance, because that is never going to happen." He knew he was harsh, but that was the most sufficient approach to the situation.

Silence.

"Rukia," he grabbed her face with his right hand and forced her to look at him.

Never before did he see her appear so vulnerable and fragile. The icy mist that was the usual in her irises had melted and threatened to spill, but the didn't, "I don't know what you're talking about. You're a co-worker, nothing more, you mean nothing more to me so unlock the door." He could tell she was trying to be strong, but she was failing, her voice was croaking in melancholy.

He let go of her face and she quickly turned away, "Rukia, I..."

"Now!" she screamed and he complied without question. She quickly left the car and rushed into the house. She slammed her door, she didn't care, she just didn't care. It wasn't until she was in the solitary of her room did the first tear touch her porcelain cheek. 'Kuchiki's don't cry, a Kuchiki never cries.' she repeated in her head.

So why did it seem like the rain would never stop?

**

* * *

**

**(A/N): Thank you for reading the chapter, so it appears we have a storm. Originally this chapter was not in my story, the ending was at the beginning of the following chapter, yet I thought that it progressed too fast and didn't seem to flow that way so I created this whole new chapter. It's a lot more dialogue than usual, but I had a lot of things to say, next chapter will not be too heavy on dialogue so don't worry. PLZ REVIEW! And for my previous A/N, I'd appreciate if no one would flame M.J., I find that very rude, on youtube someone commented on 'thriller' that he was 'stupeid', they didn't even spell stupid right. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for the review from last chapter: happyfacez, ThierryMyst, K, forever fallen angel, BleachFan4ever, Chappy9, mahappydance, XxdaniXx, DancingBuffy, Jigoku-HI, Swisz Phantom, Lady Spezz, star133, Ichi-Ruki4Eva, TremelyMaddest, marii, DanceOfTheWhiteMoon, Whitecloud1, rR, Garrett-Is-Mine, HollowZangetsu, and xKumaBearx**

**XxdaniXx: loved this chapter!  
the ending was really cute!  
can't wait for the next chapter!**

p.s. your welcome! it is my duty as a reader to review! *salute* ^_^

**-you set a wonderful example it totally is the readers' duty to review lol :)**

**----- Anyway spidergoth is out of hear. I appreaciate you're loyalty, and long live the King!**

* * *


	8. Can you stay with me, just for tonight?

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (for later chappies)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I wish I did, then I'd know how it's going to end.**

**(A/N): Another week gone and passed. I'm happy I actually finished this chapter. I acutally finished writing this on Wednesday. It was Tuesday, and I hadn't started it, and I found myself lacking any desire to write. I mean I knew what to write, it was written once before, it's just I didn't feel like writing. So I had to attempt to inspire myself. So I read one of my favorite fanfics of all time, jazzjackrabbit's Fireflies in the Garden. If you haven't read it I suggest you do, it's complete, but it's pretty long, yet worth it. Also I was helping ruki09 with a oneshot she was working on, which really put me in the mood to write this chapter. I also recommend you read her one-shot as well, if you are able to still read a sad story after reading this chapter.**

* * *

**Can you stay with me, just for tonight?**

It was six in the morning, the sun was barely rising and Rukia was walking to school. She scarcely received sleep last night from all the tears she had spilled, this was evident from the bags she received beneath her eyes that no foundation could mask from the world. She didn't know why but she felt so stoic and indifferent as she walked through the cool air of Karakura in the wealthy neighborhood, she was not sure whether it was because she had cried so many tears that her body could not produce anymore and she felt empty or because she really did not harbor any serious feelings for Ichigo and that she is relieved by his rejection. Whatever the reason was Rukia was a Kuchiki, and contrary to what she was taught, she exhibited an emotional break down in the eyes of a person out of the Kuchiki family, a stranger and what was worse was this stranger was merely a commoner. She knew that nothing could redeem her from the demeaning emotional out pour she exercised, but she was not to ponder on it, because to ponder on it meant she cared for a commoner and that is something a Kuchiki could never be prohibited to posses. She didn't comb her hair in the morning, she did not need much to take care of such straight sleek hair, Kuchiki hair was never frizzy or wild. She had slipped on a pair loosely fitted skinny jeans, a short sleeved white hoodie, and simple flats. Today she was not concerned with her appearance, today she only had a few goals at hand: One, convince Ichigo Kurosaki that she was not upset about the prior night. Two, mingle and pretend nothing occurred. And finally, behave as normally and the solemn emotion sprung upon her body would slowly, but surely, would dissipate and in a few days she would not even recall the embarrassing and disgraceful event.

Rukia arrived to the academy half an hour after leaving her home, school did not begin for another two hours, but empty streets and hallways were the best places for one to be in a deep contemplation. Before heading into the school, the raven haired girl took another glance upon the sky, the rising sun was hiding behind the deep grey clouds which were encompassing the entire morning sky, rain was going to occur later today, it was such a melancholy appearance. Walking along the silent vacant hallway, gave Rukia an eerie feeling sending goosebumps up her arm. But was it really the emptiness of the school? Something in the back of her mind was telling her that it was not the fact that she was alone, moreover it was because she had an instinct that did not settle well with her, an intuition telling her that something bad was going to happen today. She was headed towards the library, she was not sure if anyone was there yet, but she wanted to check out a book of Matsuo Basho's haikus and avoiding Ichigo would not fix the problem anyway.

The petite girl timidly reached for the handle of the door to find it unlocked, she cautiously entered through the high threshold, she could not see Mr. Kyoraku or Ichigo, but someone had to be there if the door was unlocked. She walked to the shelf she knew she could find a book of Basho's renowned poems. As she reached for the black leather cover book of poetry she felt a slightly calloused hand cover her mouth. The indigo depths of her eyes grew wide as the owner of the hand snaked his other arm around her waist.

"Hey, Butterfly, did you miss me?" It was a sensual and husky voice that was familiar to her, along with that familiar scent of an evergreen and rain mixture. He began placing butterfly kisses along her slender porcelain neck. He grabbed her bum with the hand previously occupying her small delicate waist, "Your ass is as sexy as I remembered. He let the hand on her mouth fall from her soft lips so he could grope her right breast.

"F-Fumio?" she asked in disbelief as her eyes grew even larger than before.

"Hey, nice to see you remember me, Baby," He whispered in her ear.

However, there was a loud sound, one minute Rukia couldn't get out of the brunette's grasp, the next thing she knew he was on the ground. She turned around to see none other than Ichigo Kurosaki standing there with his usual furrowed brows and dominant scowl.

"Jesus Christ!" Fumio yelled a bit more in shock than in pain, "What the hell? Who the fuck are you?" The young male looked up at the redhead in utter disbelief.

Ichigo bent down on a knee to get to eye level to the boy on the ground clutching his cheekbone. The older male grabbed the brunette by the collar of his blue shirt, "I think a better question is who the hell are you? Because what kind of sick twisted adult would come to a high school and start molesting a minor?"

Rukia kicked Ichigo square in the butt so he fell over, and Fumio quickly moved back up to his feet, "Ichigo shut the hell up!"

"Damn it, Rukia, what the hell is your problem?" Ichigo asked in irritation as he rubbed his butt.

"Ichigo?" Fumio asked with a grin attempting to surpress a laughter.

The redhead quickly got up and grabbed the brunettes collar again, "Is their something funny, Pretty boy?"

"Bloody hell what is your issue?" He asked the taller male.

"Ichigo let go of him!" Rukia commanded with a twitching eye of annoyance, and the twenty-three year old let go of the nineteen year old.

"I think this guy's been spending too much time with the Brits, he's even talking like one of them," Ichigo said in spite as Fumio was fixing any wrinkles on his attire caused by Ichigo's anger management issues.

"Ichigo," Rukia warned.

"Well, I think this fruit boy has been spending a little bit too much time with the Clorox bleach," Fumio retaliated.

"Fumio," Rukia warned.

"Seriously, Rukia, you painted this guy to be some sort of ideal, that's the last thing I see him as," Ichigo rolled his hazel eyes.

"Aww, are we feeling jealous here. Obviously you're not meeting my standards if she still talking about me to her new boy toy," Fumio gave a smirk.

Ichigo's eye began twitching, "Look Buddy, no one is jealous of a wimpy boy band looking ass like yourself. Secondly, I am not so much of a freak that I'd be taking advantage of a minor."

"Oh, so that's it, I thought you looked a lot older than her. So what, are you like the new janitor?" Fumio asked.

"Don't make me kill you." Ichigo put his head against the boy's forehead.

Rukia rolled her eyes and muttered something about testosterone before grabbing Fumio's wrist and pulling him a few feet away from Ichigo, "Now tell me, what in heavens name are you doing here, Fumio?"

He smirked over at Ichigo before returning his attention on his petite ex-girlfriend, "Well, school's a bit different in England, I'm on spring break so I decided to go back to Karakura, recollect with my favorite teacher, Ukitake, and of course run into the most beautiful and sexist girl I've laid my eyes on."

Rukia rolled her cerulean eyes, "Sorry but Halibel and Orihime aren't at school yet."

"Baby, baby, you know I'm not attracted to boobs. I don't need F-cups when I got you're perfect B's," he held her hand while he talked, "Besides, Rukia, you got a better ass than either of those two. Come on, that porcelain skin, that dark silky hair, and those deep indigo irises, no one can ever surpass your beauty."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, he could hear their entire conversation, _'this guy's such a sappy loser.'_

"That aside, Rukia are you alright?" He asked her with a more serious yet comforting voice.

"Huh?" Rukia asked startled as she finally looked into his emerald eyes that were laced with concern.

"I mean you have bags under your eyes, not only because you are tired, it looks like you've been crying," he told her caressing her cheek.

_'Fuck, I didn't even notice that, and it's because of last night, what I said to her. But I had to, if I said it later she'd be more hurt about it.'_

"You look paler too, and thinner if possible. What happened when I was gone?" He murmured to her, then she began clutching him into a hug.

_'This guy's been gone for over half a year and he can tell if something's wrong, I spend everyday with her and I can't even do that.'_

"I missed you," Rukia snuggled into his chest.

"I missed you too, Rukia. I missed the way you kicked me when I became perverted, the way you smell like cherry blossoms, the way you smiled, the way you laughed. I missed the way you stuck out your tongue when you were confused with math." He told her rubbing her back in comfort.

_'Maybe this guys not as bad as I thought.'_

"I missed the way you tasted like cherries and the way you'd always moan whenever I-Fuck!" He was rubbing his shin where Rukia had obviously allowed her foot to collide with.

_'Then again, I always trust my first instinct.'_

"Anyway," Rukia rolled her eyes and grabbed the book she originally came here to retrieve, "I'll be checking this out, and I'm on my way to Ukitake's."

Ichigo checked out the book and tossed it to her. Fumio had recovered from his previous pain and began following the petite girl, "Well, I did come here to visit Mr. Ukitake as well, so I'll be joining you I suppose." he smiled.

"Then I'm coming too," Ichigo sighed running his hand into his orange mane.

"Why the bloody hell are you tagging along?" Fumio narrowed his green eyes at the older man.

Ichigo glared back with more ferocity, "For your information, William the Bloody, I'm making sure your Japanese, British wannabe ass doesn't try anything funny on Rukia."

As the three continued to walk down the hallway, Fumio placed a hand around the petite girl's shoulder, "First off, I believe I know Rukia a lot better than you do and a lot longer than you have, so I'm sure she's a lot more comfortable around me."

Ichigo grabbed his hand off of her slender shoulder, "Just because you've known her longer doesn't mean she trusts you more."

Fumio smirked with a playful glint in his eyes, "She trusted me enough to let me lick every part of her body."

"You're a sick freak!"

"Your just jealous!"

"The hell I'm jealous of a pedophile!"

"She's two years younger than me!"

"It's the law!"

"It's none of your fucking business, that's what it is!"

"Then don't bring it fucking up!"

"Don't tell me what to do carrot top!"

The two males were so caught up in their arguing they didn't even realize that they were already in front of Jushiro Ukitake's classroom. Rukia slowly slide open the door to find her favorite teacher, on the floor. The white haired man was on his knees, coughing blood and gasping, his right hand was clutching the side of the redwood desk and the left one over his heart.

"Mr... Uki...take?" Rukia whispered to herself in disbelief as she fell to her knees.

"Ruuu..ki..a..." He replied before collapsing unconscious.

"Mr. Ukitake!" She screamed in horror, she wanted to help him, but her body wouldn't move, her body just wouldn't move.

Her scream in terror, shocked Ichigo and Fumio and they turned to see, the back of Rukia, she was on her knees, the next thing they saw was the literature teacher on the floor collapsed, with his long snowy white hair disheveled all along the floor. Both of their eyes grew, and Fumio ran passed the petite girl, and tried to get the man up, "Call the-"

"I'm already on it." Ichigo spoke with his black cellphone next to his ear, "Yes, hello. A male collapsed at Yammato Academy off of 44th St. and Sakura Dr. I don't know just send an ambulance over."

It all happened so fast, the paramedics arrived, and strapped the man and carried him into the ambulance in the front of the school, allowing Fumio to ride in with the paramedics. Rukia and Ichigo watched as it began to disappear down the street, thunder was heard in the distance of the cloudy sky, but no rain fell, not yet.

"Rukia," Ichigo whispered to the petite girl, who was silent for some time. "Rukia it's going to be okay, I promise."

"Don't lie to me! Don't lie to me and make promises you can't keep!" Rukia screamed at him, unlike the previous night, Rukia let the tears fall dripping down to the concrete, like the postponed rain was supposed to do.

**_Don't make a promise in which you can't keep_**, Ukitake's voice haunted his thoughts like a spirit in his head, "Ru-Rukia, I just want to help you, protect you."

"By lying to me?! That's not how you protect a person, Ichigo! I don't want you to protect me anyway! You don't understand anything! You can't promise it's going to be okay, you have no idea what he meant to me, you have no idea! Mr. Ukitake was like a second father to me! He took me to the park when I was four, where I met Orihime, he took me to the dojo where I met Renji and Tatsuki. He taught me to play the piano, and read Shakespeare, Byron, and Dickens to me when I was still a kid! It's not going to be okay!" She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself in comfort, she looked at the cement sidewalk which was filling up with her own warm tears as her shoulders trembled at an unbelievable rate.

Ichigo bent down to her level, and pushed her head to his chest, she automatically grabbed his shirt and began sobbing into it, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her rubbing his hands up and down her back to comfort her. "I'm sorry Rukia," he told her with a soft voice and kissed the top of her head, "I'm so sorry."

He picked her up bridal style, "I'm taking you to the hospital," He spoke in a soft voice. He managed to open the door of his car with her still in his grasp, she was even lighter than he expected, and he expected her to be really light. On their drive to the hospital, neither of the two spoke to one another, but it was not awkward, it would be awkward if the two really had something to talk about at this point. Ichigo took a few glances back at the petite girl, she was staring out the window up at the dark sky. She was tracing an invisible shape along the window, and though her face was turned he could see the drops of tears rapidly sliding down her porcelain cheeks and hitting her black pants on her lap. When they arrived to the hospital, it was quiet, there was a blond woman in a wheelchair along with a ebony haired male that was rapidly pushing her passed Ichigo and Rukia. _'So a it's true, for every person who dies one is born,' Rukia thought solemnly._

They saw Fumio sitting down with some paper work writing rapidly.

"Hey," Ichigo said, he was holding Rukia by the small of her back, to keep her steady. Fumio looked up from the paper.

"Um, hi. They took him behind those doors." He pointed at the swinging metal door as a doctor rushed in, "They got him breathing again in the ambulance, but I wasn't allowed there because I'm not family. I'm not sure how he will do or when he is allowed visitors. Right now I'm trying to fill out this paper, but I think you'd be better at it, Rukia, I don't know that much about Mr. Ukitake, his birthday? Past health issues? Allergies?"

Rukia nodded, and took a seat next to Fumio. He handed her the clipboard and pen, and she began diligently dotting down the facts she knew. Ichigo stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans, not knowing what to do with them. After finishing the paperwork, Rukia handed the clipboard to a silver haired nurse and returned to sit next to the two males who were just an hour ago fighting with one another.

"I think we should get some coffee, the cafeteria isn't far from here." Ichigo said.

"How many times have you've been at this hospital?" Fumio raised an eyebrow.

"More times than I ever wanted," The redhead answered.

After getting their coffee, the three of them had waited a little longer, it was ten and they still hadn't heard any news on how Mr. Ukitake was doing or when they were able to see him. A young tired boy with ebony hair and blue scrubs was heading towards their direction.

"Is he okay?!" Rukia jumped up in front of the young male, "When can I see him?"

His eyes were astonished, "You're here for the man with the long white hair, Jushiro Ukitake?" He looked away with a blush on his face, "He's just fine, he suffered from a heart attack, and will be here for a while, but he appears healthy. We can't allow anyone to visit just yet, just family. Besides, he should be asleep for a while."

Rukia looked down, "He doesn't have any living relatives. But, it's good to see he's doing fine. Thank you, Hanatarou." she read his name tag.

Around noon, Ichigo was arriving with some Chinese food, something much more appetizing than a lunch at a hospital cafeteria. He walked into the lobby where he, Rukia, and Fumio spent most of the day. He saw Fumio there listening to his ipod, but Rukia was no where in sight. Ichigo walked up to him and dropped the bag on a the wooden table. "Where's Rukia?"

Fumio looked up and took an earphone out of his left ear, "Huh?"

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked again.

"Oh, she went to the bathroom a little while ago. What'd you get?" Fumio questioned.

"Chinese food from the House of Fong. Look, I've got to use the bathroom right now, too." Ichigo walked away with his hands in his pockets, making his way to the bathroom. He was walking down the white hospital hallway, with strange blue crosses randomly placed on the walls. It was the Ishida hospital, one of many throughout the world. It was the same hospital where many people whom he loved and cared for had passed. He looked at the glass windows adjacent from the white walls, it had finally began raining, hard. He saw a bench, and there was a girl sitting there. He stopped walking at that thought, he turned back and saw the girl again, it was Rukia. Ichigo began running at a inhuman pace down the hall, he didn't bother waiting for the elevator, he quickly ran down the stairs, missing some steps to quicken his pace. He opened a side door, that he knew lead to the courtyard of the hospital, where that bench was.

He was panting when he opened the door, he looked up to see the rain pouring more ferociously than it appeared when he was upstairs. Rukia was there looking up at the sky, she could have been crying, but there was so much rain it would be hard to tell, he was having trouble just making out her petite frame in the pour. He loathed the rain with a passion, it always rained when someone died, at least in his case, but Ukitake wasn't dead so he didn't know why it was raining now. He was hesitant to step into the out pour, but he had to get over his hatred to get Rukia in. He walked up to her and took a seat next to her, she didn't turn to look at him, but he was sure she knew his presence was there, "You know, if you stay out here you're likely to catch a cold."

Rukia nodded and spoke still with a gaze upon the sky, "I know, but I needed some place to think, and here all I can hear is the rapid music of the storm."

Ichigo chuckled, and took his stare from her face and directed up at the clouds as well, "I hate the rain, I don't know how you can stay out here. It's pitiful, the rain makes my heart crumble into pieces, and it makes me want to cry like a little boy would do while grasping his mother."

Rukia smiled, "I hate the rain too, but right now I want to meddle in melancholy, it's too bright with the fluorescents inside to do that."

"You're weird you know that Midget?" Ichigo told her.

"So I've been told," Rukia replied with a bittersweet smile, "I don't want to cry inside, that's why, Ichigo."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked startled.

The raven haired girl nodded not breaking her stare at the grey sky, "Ichigo, you know about Japan and it's monarchy, prior to American intervention after the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Well, there obviously were other nobles, the Kuchiki's were a noble family. The Kuchiki's kept their riches and power by getting involved in both government and international business affairs, and they also kept the traditions of the nobles. Nobles are not permitted to express much emotion, especially in public, emotions are useless to them, they take away rational thoughts and decisions. When one cries, it proves they have given into emotion, and they appear weak. When the body succumbs to emotions, especially sadness and heartache, one is weak and can easily be taken advantage of, which only proves that emotions are a burden."

"That's retarded, Rukia!" Ichigo grabbed her shoulders, "If you need to cry, then you cry, you cry until you can't cry anymore! When you're happy you should jump up and down until you become so annoying you, yourself are too embarrassed to be associated with yourself! If you are angry you punch the hell out of a wall until your knuckles bleed! Suppressing your emotions and bottling them up inside is only going to make you have an emotional breakdown, and is going to add stress in your life!"

Rukia smiled and stood up gently taking his hands off her shoulders, "It's something I was taught all my life." She began walking to the door, leaving a startled Ichigo standing in the rain, "Are you coming, Ichigo?" He quickly ran over to her, before opening the door Rukia turned to him, "And, Ichigo, you should try taking your own advice."

When they got inside, they saw Fumio stuffing his mouth with chow mein, his chopsticks moving at an incredible speed. When he looked up he stopped his movements, the chopsticks were in his mouth and noodles were hanging from his mouth. The brunette took a loud glup to swallow his food before speaking, "What the hell happened to you two, are the bathrooms broken or something?"

By two thirty, they were allowed to visit Mr. Ukitake. He was still asleep, Rukia was sitting in a seat next to his bed, Fumio was sitting by the window, while Ichigo decided to lean against the periwinkle wall and stuff his hands into their rightful position within his jean pockets. Suddenly after a peaceful quiet, the door slammed opened and enter in a sea full of people. It was Mr. Kyoraku, Orihime, Renji, Uryuu, and Tatsuki. Orihime had a vase with white roses in hand.

"Wha-" Rukia began in astonishment.

"We came as soon as school was out," Orihime replied, "These are for him, they are his favorite, right?"

Rukia stood up and grabbed the vase from Orihime and placed it beside his bed, "Yes, they are, Orihime, thank you."

Mr. Kyoraku began ruffling Rukia's hair, "Don't worry, the stud still has quite a few years left in him, he's not going to let a heart attack end his life just yet."

"How long are you gonna keep calling the old guy a stud?" Fumio asked from the other side of the room.

"As long as I want, I thought you knew that, Fumio." Mr. Kyoraku replied casually before he realized, "Wait a minute, Fumio? When the hell did you get back from England?"

"This morning," the brunette replied with a smirk.

"Oh whoa than we have a lot to discuss." Mr. Kyoraku replied. He, Fumio, Uryuu, and Rukia went into the lobby as they discussed his experience. Renji and Tatsuki decided to stay in the room. Ichigo and Orihime were sent to get coffee for everyone.

Renji and Tatsuki were sitting at by the window of the room, it was silent. Tatsuki had her hands across her chest, and her legs crossed. She turned to glance at the male next to her only to see him staring at her, he quickly turned away and blushed.

"I need to tell you something," they both said at the same time, "Huh?"

Renji scratched the back of his head and looked away, "You can go first."

Tatsuki's chocolate irises grew in shock, "Um, no..." her face was heating up quickly, "You can go first."

He took out a sigh, "Well, I don't know how to say it, it's funny I've prepared plenty of good speeches for it, and I can't even remember one of them. Today, I kinda realized that life is short and I might not ever have a chance to say this if I wait any longer, so I'm gonna just say it. Tatsuki Arisawa, I love you, I've loved you the moment you laid a punch on me at the dojo when we were four. And if you don't accept my feelings, I can underst-"

He was not able to finish his sentence because, her lips were crashed onto his. She pulled away, "You idiot, I love you too," and their lips meet again.

Ichigo and Orihime were carrying styrofoam cups of coffee on trays, four cups on each of their trays.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I just want to say thank you to you," Orihime looked at Ichigo.

"Huh?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow at the curvy teenager. He had seen her in the library a few times before, she'd always run out every time she saw him, muttering some high pitched nonsense to herself. He never knew she was the Orihime, Rukia's friend who was third in the class and the girl Uryuu Ishida had a crush on, he only found that out today.

"I know, you probably didn't realize it, but you made Rukia a lot happier than she has been in a while. Rukia always seemed happy, but she was so caught up in high school drama, but lately she seems like the carefree happy-go-lucky girl she was when we were growing up." Orihime blushed.

"She's still a pain in the ass, but she's a good girl with a big heart," Ichigo told her.

"Do you like her?" Orihime asked, they were standing, neither of them knew when they stopped walking.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo asked with his mouth agape in disbelief.

In the lobby, Fumio was talking about the amazing sites in England and all the knew come responsibilities and work ethic required to attend Oxford. Uryuu was actually pretty into it, eagerly asking questions. Mr. Kyoraku was asking about the pretty girls, but Rukia wasn't in to it, it was already seven and the rain was still pouring. She decided to head for the bathroom, as she walked towards the bathroom she saw a dark haired women being pushed through the sliding doors, and a man with long hair with his head against the white wall, attempting to calm himself down as his shoulders were trembling. Her eyes grew wide before she screamed louder than she ever did in her life.

A few hallways down Ichigo and Orihime heard the screeching of a femine voice.

"What is th-" Orihime began.

"Rukia!" Ichigo thought out loud, he placed down his tray of coffee and began running towards the direction of her voice.

Renji and Tatsuki broke away from their kissing the moment they heard the voice of their childhood friend.

Mr. Kyoraku and the other males with him, got up from their seats and headed towards Rukia's voice.

Ichigo was the first to get there, He saw Byakuya trembling at by a wall, who appeared oblivious to his daughter's own screaming in horror. He ran up to her and held her shoulders, "Rukia, Rukia, calm down, tell me what happened?"

"My-my, my mom," Rukia said in sobs, "Ichigo, my mom I don't know what happened." she grabbed his shirt as her knees gave out. Ichigo held her close to him. He glanced over at Byakuya who was still trembling, he was chanting, he was chanting her name over and over again, "Hisana, Hisana, Hisana, Hisana...'

When everyone else arrived Mr. Kyoraku grabbed the trembling man's arm, "Byakuya, what happened?"

"I- I can't," He pulled his arm from the elder man's grasp and his hands grasped his hair, "It was raining and there was a car accident, just outside the house. There was so much blood, so much blood...Hisana...Hisana." His breathing was heavy and his body wouldn't stop shaking.

Four hours had passed and Byakuya had settle himself at Mr. Ukitake's side, "So you too, Ukitake." the raven haired male spoke to his former teacher, "I don't know what to do, Hisana, she's still in surgery, and I don't know what to do, I just don't know what to do."

"B-Byakuya?" Jushiro's eyes began to open as he looked at the male Kuchiki.

"Ah, Mr. Ukitake you're awake," It was a nurse with silver hair, she was carrying a tray with a couple of pills and a paper cup of water.

"Isane?" He began seating up and coughing, "Kiyone's been an amazing student of mine."

She walked over to him, "That's nice Mr. Ukitake, but right now how are you feeling?" she helped him sit up, "After all, you are the one who suffered from a heart attack."

Ukitake drank the pills with the water, "Byakuya what are you doing here."

"Uh, Hisana was involved in a car accident," He said looking away.

Ukitake's eyes grew, "W-what?"

Isane looked over at the dark haired male, "Are you the husband of Hisana Kuchiki? Her surgery finished a little while ago."

Byakuya had hurried out of the room, nearly bumping into Mr. Kyoraku and Fumio. When he arrived to Hisana's room he saw Rukia already there along with Uryuu and a white haired doctor. Orihime, Renji, and Tatsuki had to go home by this time. He went over to Hisana. He held her hand close to his face, "Hisana," he said letting a couple of tears falling before kissing her delicate hand.

"The accident did a number on her, her injuries will heal. However, there is slim chance that she will ever wake up, in fact I'm willing to bet my money that she doesn't survive from this." the doctor spoke.

At that time Ichigo was entering the room and only heard the last part, "What kind of a sick twisted doctor would say that?!"

The white haired doctor turned around, "So it's you."

"Ryuuken Ishida," Ichigo said wide eyed.

"So it appears you're still running around, I haven't seen you since that girl's death over a year ago." He said coldly, "How did you manage to get yourself associated with a family as prominent as the Kuchikis? Though it doesn't matter, I'm just a doctor who gives the cold hard facts. Mr. Kuchiki, though my words may seem harsh to you, your daughter, and outsiders I believe it is better than to lie to you and give you false hope."

Byakuya didn't look up from his wife's face, "I understand, if you don't mind Dr. Ishida I'd like to be alone with my wife."

"Understood. Uryuu, go home, there's no point in having someone as useless as you hanging around a busy hospital." Ryuuken ordered coldly as he left the room.

Uryuu sighed, "I hope she recovers," he offered before leaving he nodded in recognition of Ichigo, who nodded back as a reply.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya spoke.

Ichigo's eyes grew, he remembered his name apparently, "Uh, ya Mr. Kuchiki."

"Take Rukia home." He simply said as he continued rubbing Hisana's hand.

"But Dad, she's my mom you don't expect me to just leave do you?!" Rukia protested with tears spilling.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia, "It's no problem, she's safe with me." he pulled her out. She didn't talk until they were outside of the hospital, it was still raining.

"Ichigo!" she yelled in anger, "Why did you do that?!"

"Rukia, do you know what it feels like to watch the one you love knowing they might die?" Ichigo asked her seriously.

"What are you talking about?! I love my mother!" Rukia said crying.

"Rukia, there's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. Byakuya can't leave your mother's side because he's in love with her. At the same time he loves you and is still concerned over your well being so he wants you home to sleep and to take care of yourself. He can't leave the one he is in love with, and he'd rather be alone, trust me. I saw it with my dad when my mother died and I experienced it first hand." Ichigo told her before getting into his car. She soon followed suite in defeat.

On the ride home Rukia had fallen asleep. When they arrived Ichigo was trying to wake her up, "Rukia, we're hear." he whispered to her.

Her eyes opened halfway, "The keys are in my hoodie's pocket." she spoke in slumber.

Ichigo sighed before getting out of his car and walking over to her side. He opened the door and took out the key and carried Rukia bridal style for the second time today. He managed to unlock the mansion's door with ease, despite the fact her was carrying a teenaged girl. He cursed when he found out her room was on the third floor and the futherest room to the left. When he arrived into her lavender room, he placed her upon the sheet's of her large bed. He was about to leave until he heard her voice.

"Ichigo?" She asked with a weak voice.

He turned to face her, "Ya."

"Can you stay with me, just for tonight?" She asked in a desperate voice.

Ichigo sighed, "Alright," he told her sitting in the chair by her desk.

Rukia shook her head, "No, I mean can you hold me?"

Ichigo was wide-eyed, but he knew all she wanted was comfort. He slowly walked over to her lofty bed. She heard him slowly settle into her lavender sheets. He timidly wrapped his are around her waist. Her back was facing him and he placed his chin of the top of her raven tresses.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

**(A/N): So what do you think? Was anyone actually anticipating that to happen? I didn't really think so, so I'm hoping that this entire chapter was a big shocker to everyone. Garret-Is-Mine did guess that Fumio would return, so kudos for you! And remember to read ruki09's oneshot! And here are you're virtual tissues (handing them to each reader) please do not wet your computers. Did you notice how much longer it was?**

**Anyway a special thanks to those reviewers: Blatantly Anonymous, BleachFan4ever Chappy9, xKumaBearx, xxxChaosQueenxxx, Whitecloud1, ruki09, TremelyMaddest, kaiserkawaii ,DancingBuffy, ThierryMyst, Garret-Is-Mine, K, zebra13, Lady Spezz, XxdaniXx, Hikaru (and for all the other ones you did :)), mahappydance, PiScEs-GiRl-01, ObviouslyObsessed, and you anon's (I didn't know people started to abbreviate anonymous too, but I'm slow with these things)**

**-anyway, spidergoth bids you farewell, loyal readers ;)**

* * *


	9. Want Me?

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (for later chappies)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, oh the power I would have if I did.**

**(A/N): OMG, anyone else so happy and excited about the Vizards in the manga? Because I know I am! (I'M A HUGE VIZARD FAN) Man I can't wait Shinji and the rest of the gang to kick some espada ass and of course some serious Tousen, Ichimaru, and Aizen ass kicking- though I'm not sure about that. All I know is that I loved the Lisa-Kyoraku moment, sweet. I also loved the look Shuuhei gave when he saw Kensei, and of course how puzzled Toushiro was about it, classic. Something tells me though that Kubo will switch back to Hueco Mundo now, though I'm not 100% positive. Anyway, here's another chapter, which I know was pretty anticipated, though I don't really like this chapter. It's very much a transitional chapter, and doesn't flow as good as the previous chapters, I don't know, what's wrong with my writing skills this week? The only part I'm fond of is the beginning, the rest of it reads like garbage in my personal opinion.**

* * *

**Want me?**

_Ichigowas leaning on the trunk of a cherry blossom tree that was a few feet away from a peaceful lake, the cerulean sky was clear and the sun was shining with a soft intensity. A delicate pastel pink petal elegantly danced its way from a branch of the tree to the palm of the tall male. He brought his palm to his nose and inhaled the scent of single petal. He gave out a faint smile and was about to place to petal into the front pocket of his faded jeans until the wind violently took up and stole the petal from his grasp. He looked up to follow the direction of the floating flower, a small hand a appeared, it snatched the petal between its index and middle fingers, and within the same second the petal was secured betwixt those fingers the wind began to change its destination, blowing into Ichigo's face. He cover his face with his arms to avoid any dust from getting into his eyes. When the wind began to die down, he looked back up to the figure that caught the blossom. Her stature was petite, her skin had a milky complexion, and her hair was as dark as night, she was in a red kimono._

_"Ichigo, you should really stop pondering on this," the voice came from her mouth, it was distance and difficult to recognize._

_Ichigo was bewildered as he replied, "What are you talking about, who are you?"_

_"Why won't you let that small glimmer of light grow so it may stop the rain?" the girl asked again. "What's holding you back? Why won't you except your fate? Are you afraid? Do you find yourself unworthy? Or, is it because you feel guilt and regret?"_

_"Could you stop talking in weird mumbo jumbo?! What the fuck are you talking about, stop trying to fog everything up just give it to me straight!" Ichigo yelled at the mysterious figure._

_The girl smiled with her bangs still casting a shadow over her face, hiding her identity, "She's not as delicate as you think, she certainly isn't as fragile as this little pink petal." The girl let go of the petal, it had split into two and fluttered down to the grass. She opened her palm again, it was a green maple leaf, "I was like this so full of life," the leaf slowly began to age as one does during the year, "This is me, I wasn't meant for you, one so fragile isn't worthy of walking by you." She turned and faced him as she crumpled the now brown leaf._

_"But Senna I still love you!" Ichigo said walking over to her._

_She shook her head and began backing away, "But you were never in love with me, Ichigo."_

_"Senna, what are you talking about. You and me, we wer-" He began inching closer to her._

_"Ichigo, you were the love of my life. For that I am grateful, I was grateful knowing that I spent the last years of my life with the man I was truly in love with. But Ichigo, though you were the love of my life, I was never yours. That position doesn't belong to me, and it was never suppose to be. She belongs with you, she is your one and only soul mate." She began dissipating into the air._

_"Senna! Wait!" He yelled as he tried to grasp her hand._

_"You're late," She told him. The background began changing, his body was moving towards the lake, he was floating on water? No, now it was some sort of a tile. 'What the hell?' He was began looking around, It was a ballroom, but empty, there was a long glass window showcasing the starry night sky with a full moon._

_"Sorry to keep you waiting," it was a voice, foggy like Senna's was before. Her face was hidden under a dark veil. She was dressed in a white grown with long white gloves, there was something so familiar and intriguing about her._

'Does she want me to dance with her? I'm in jeans and a t-shirt and she's all dressed up.'_Ichigo thought to himself, but then he took a glance at his outfit, he was in a form fitting suit. When did his clothes change?_

_"What are you shy or something." the voice giggled in a foggy echo._

_"No," He said bluntly as he walked over to the female, he put a hand around her waist, and grasped her slender silk covered hand with his free hand. She placed her free hand upon the taller male's broad shoulder._

_"How do I know you?" Ichigo asked as they continued to waltz, it was silent the only thing that was heard was the heel of their shoes against the hard tiled floor._

_He let her twirl around, and brought her back to him, she giggled and he dipped her, "How do you want to know me, Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he brought her to his body, halting their movements, "Are you trying to confuse me?"_

_"I'm not confusing at all Ichigo. My feelings are pretty obvious, you are the one who's so confusing, you don't even understand your feelings. Do you want me?" she asked._

_"I want to know who you are." Ichigo told her, his brown eyes were searching for something to look at, but the veil was in the way._

_"That's not what I asked you, I asked you do you want me?" her voice was becoming clearer and clearer._

_"Who I am is not relevant. My name, my age, my face, these are not what defines love, it's as simple as want, one basic instinct that tells you, you want another person and you belong with them. You're not suppose to confuse it with made up human morals and ideals that are suppose to distinguish what you want. If you want me, why don't you take me?"_

Ichigo leaned down to open her veil, and suddenly he was face to face with a sleeping Rukia _'What the fuck?'_

He slowly let go of her body, and she immediately began to curl up like a bunny. Ichigo sat up, the bed was much bigger than his and was covered with lavender sheets. **_Can you stay with me, just for tonight?_** Her words rang in his head, _'that's right she asked me to stay with her. God, this place smells so fruity._' He sighed, an began running his hand through his spikes. He yawned and stretched his limbs before getting up from the bed. He pulled the blanket up, so that Rukia was covered more and could stay warm. After this task the orange haired man soundlessly left the teenage girl to her early morning slumber. When outside of her bedroom door, his phone began to vibrate, he pulled it out and answered, "Hello,"

_'Ichigo Kurosaki, what the hell is the matter with you it's nearly ten o'clock and you haven't answered any of my calls!'_

"Oh, shut up, Urahara. Damn, you sound like you're my wife."

_'Anyway, I called you to tell you that Byakuya pulled Rukia out of school for the remainder of the week.'_

Ichigo sighed, "Shouldn't you be calling Rukia about this?"

_'I would if I wasn't so sure you spent the night with her.'_

"Stop trying to imply some disgusting shit, it's not like we slept together."

_'Okay, fine, fine. But I'm closing the club for the rest of the week, but don't worry you'll still get your pay. Shunsui isn't showing up to work either, and since you're late, I'm assuming the library will be closed at Yamamoto Academy?'_

"I'm guessing you are at the hospital?"

_'Yes, Ukitake woke up, shortly before you left the hospital.'_

"And Hisana,"

_'It seems she's still in a coma,_'

"How's Byakuya?"

_'Not in good shape, this is probably about the worst thing that could've happened. I've never seen Byakuya love anyone as much as he loved Hisana, I never even imagined this would happen.'_

"I'll bring Rukia over as soon as possible, right now she's still sleeping."

_'Wore her out, did you?_'

"Shut up!"

_'Okay, okay bye.'_

Not long after Ichigo left Rukia began feeling around, _'Where is that giant rabbit that was just in the meadow?'_ She let her eyes open and the bed was empty, _'But Ichigo was here right? I can still smell his scent. He probably left some time in the early morning.'_ She got up from the bed and decided to take a shower, she didn't even change into her pajamas, and she was out in the rain all day and smelled like a earth warm, not attractive at all.

She sighed and grabbed some clothing and a towel before heading into the bathroom on the other side of the room. She shut the bathroom door and immediately began stripping the fowl clothing for her body. When she entered the shower, she let the cool water hit her body. She and the palms of her hands outstretched to the white marble tile of the shower and she let the events of yesterday replay into her head. It was something she had never experienced in her life. It tore her heart into pieces. Ukitake was going to be alright, at least that was what the male nurse had said, but her mother was another issue entirely. Dr. Ishida said there was a slim chance that she would make it. Rukia could hardly fathom something like that would happen to her mother, she was just so free spirited, it seemed like nothing in the world could hurt Hisana Kuchiki, but something did. It was some stupid driver who got away, Hisana would suffer and everyone who knew and loved her would suffer, and this monster would get off scots free. It wasn't fair.

After the shower Rukia went to the kitchen to grab an apple, but she was astonished to Ichigo in the green and white t-shirt and jeans that was his attire the previous day. He was scooping rice into two scarlet bowls from the pink rice cooker.

"You're still here?" Rukia blinked wide eyed, were her eyes deceiving her?

"Well, ya. You do want me to take you to the hospital, right?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow, he placed the bowls on the table where two steaming cups of coffee were.

Rukia followed suite, "Ya, thank you then. You didn't have to make breakfast."

"You act like I cooked a feast, I just made rice." Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled and took a sip from the mug, she was about to swallow the liquid but the taste was foreign and peculiar against her tongue. She looked down at her coffee, it was black as night, her eyes grew the size of watermelons.

"Is there something wrong?" Ichigo looked up, expressing concern over her unusual behavior.

Rukia spit the liquid out right into the orange haired male's face, "Yes there's something wrong you idiot! What are you trying to do?! Are you trying to kill me with this disgusting thing! There's not even sugar in this!"

Ichigo wiped the liquid off of his face, "What? You drank your coffee like that yesterday without a complaint."

"Yesterday I would've drank dog urine if you gave it to me! Idiot!" Rukia yelled at him.

Ichigo watched in horror at her actions. She stormed out of her seat, and dumped the remaining liquid out. She grabbed the half empty coffee maker and poured coffee into her mug until it was half filled. Then she preceded to fill the remaining half of her mug with milk and used nearly half a bag of sugar.

"Now this is coffee," Rukia said.

"That's not coffee, that's coffee flavored sugar milk. Look at it, it's nearly white." Ichigo retaliated.

Rukia rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Well, your's is nearly black."

"That's why they call it black," Ichigo rolled his amber orbs.

"Well, you stink!" the ebony haired girl stuck her tongue out.

"Damnit Rukia, if I was at home I'd have taken a bath by now!" his eyes narrowed.

"The guest bathroom is on the third floor, first door to your right." Rukia stated as if the bit of information was a fact from a textbook. Rukia smirked as she watched Ichigo give up as he began his way to the bathroom, muttering something incomprehensible. When he was out of her site her head sloped down and as frown became dominant, her eyes began to get wet. She was reflecting on the events that occurred, and her father did not come home last night. The thing bothering Rukia was that she had a bad feeling about her mother's accident, it just didn't make sense. Sure people got ran over by drunk drivers all the time, but she had a feeling that it wasn't just an accident. But then again who would want to hurt her mother, everyone who met her loved Hisana. So why did this happen? _'Maybe I'm being paranoid'_Rukia thought. She was now laying in her bed, she was under too much emotional distress to think about theories to why her mother was in the hospital.

"Hey Rukia!" Ichigo slammed open the door, "You idiot! I don't have any clean clothes!"

Rukia sat up to see Ichigo Kurosaki at her door shirtless, with nothing but a black towel wrapped around his neck and a pair of jeans hanging dangerously low around his waist. His hair was dripping wet, his tan muscles damp. She looked at his rock hard chest, her eyes traveling down the his abdomen covered with a six pack. "You don't have clothes," she stated.

"NO! That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Ichigo yelled.

"What am I suppose to do?" Rukia asked dumbfounded, she glanced up at his glaring face, but all she really wanted to do was to stare at his body.

Ichigo grabbed her by the wrist. She began protesting when he was pulling her down the stares, "What are you doing?!"

Ichigo just kept his eyes forward, not loosening his grip on the girl as he continued to pull her down the way to long stairway, "Look, we are going to go to my place, so I can gave so clean clothes before we head for the hospital."

"God, going commando sucks." Ichigo muttered as they continued down the stairs, Rukia's face began to flush the color of a tomato.

A little over half an hour later, Rukia and Ichigo were parked out side a run down apartment complex. Rukia herself had never been in this part of Karakura, it was different. The whole aura of the place sent shivers up her spine.

When they got out the car, Rukia saw Ichigo pull out a silver key from his back pocket, "Come on, Rukia." She had not noticed that she was still standing by his car and that he was a few feet ahead of her. She jogged over to him, and they began walking at a semi fast pace. Ichigo's apartment was on the third floor to the right, room number 15C, Rukia had taken note to this. The apartment was small, it was probably smaller than Rukia's bedroom. The living room and kitchen seemed to run into one another, there was only one door, which Rukia assumed lead to the bedroom an bathroom.

"Stay here, I'll be quick." Ichigo told her before hurry into the one room. Rukia sighed and looked over at the end table by the couch, there was a black Toshiba laptop on top of the wooden table. Underneath was a box with some books inside it. Rukia being curious, bent down to enable herself to rummage through the box's possessions. She found everything from William Blake to William Shakespeare, from Rousseau to medical books. At the bottom she found a small red leather book that caught her attention. Her fingers traced the binding, she was hesitant to open it, it was exerting out a sacred aura. She slowly opened the book and saw a happy looking family, parents and children grinning widely, apparently it was some sort of mini scrapbook. The orange haired boy by his mother's side must have been Ichigo. His mother was beautiful, his sisters were adorable, and his father-well okay he looked a bit goofy- but he looked like a man who loved his family. Rukia frowned at the thought that his loving parents had passed years earlier. As she continued to flip through it she found more family photos, one's that didn't include his mother anymore, she must have died early in his childhood. She saw Ichigo with whom she assumed were his friends. In the picture she could make out Nel and Chad, the other people were strangers in her eyes. She got to the last picture, it was just Ichigo and a girl. The girl had black hair, white skin, and orange eyes- it was her, Senna. He looked so happy with her.

"What are you doing?" a hoarse voice asked the petite girl into her ear.

Rukia turned around to face a fully dressed Ichigo, "I'm sorry, I was just curious that's all. I know I shouldn't be looking through your stuff, but I-"

"It's fine, don't beat yourself over it. As long as you don't break or destroy anything I'm fine." He told her looking away while scratching the back of his head, "Anyway, I guess you want to get to the hospital. Last I heard you're mother is still asleep, but Ukitake woke up shortly before we left the hospital."

"Well, that's good," Rukia muttered in sadness.

"Hey, don't be like that. Everything might not be okay, but whatever troubles you have I swear you can tell me about and I'll try to help you through it," Ichigo gave a weak smile, "That's what friends are for, right?"

When they arrived to Hisana's room they found Yoruichi and Urahara accompanied by a sleepless Byakuya Kuchiki. It was awkward as the greeted, the room was silent for several minutes before Yoruichi cleared her throat.

"Byakuya, you should really go home to get some sleep." she told him.

"What?" the raven haired man asked in disgust.

"Calm down, Byakuya. You look like a wreck, and no amount of caffeine is going to fix that." Urahara spoke, "Besides when Hisana wakes up, do you really want to be seen like that. She's going to scream when she sees that you have a beard, fowl breath, the stench of a sewage, bags larger than that of a panda bear, and that usually well kept mane of yours completely wild and untamed."

"Kisuke, you little son of a-" Byakuya began.

"Byakuya, what they are trying to say is take care of yourself a bit. Go home and wash up, if only for a couple of hours, and then you can come back to see her." it was Ichigo's turn to speak, "I'm sure she would have wanted you to at least do that."

"But I can't lea-" Byakuya began looking at his wife's face.

"Dad, Ichigo's right. Mom wouldn't want you like this, she'd want you to worry about her, but not to the extent that you're exerting your body to it's maximum limit. You should go home and at least wash up and eat something decent." Rukia told her father peaking through the blinds of the window, not even looking in his direction.

"Alright," Byakuya said defeated, "And Kurosaki, I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to me by my first name."

Yoruichi and Urahara followed behind the elder Kuchiki, "We'll make sure he's okay," Yoruichi told Rukia, who nodded in response.

"Ichigo," Rukia spoke quietly.

"Ya," he replied.

"I can't stay here and look at my mother like this, I don't know how my dad was able to do it." her voice was an amalgamation of melancholy, disgust, pity, and indifference.

"Ru-" Ichigo sighed and looked away, "I have to pick something up at the club, you can tag along if you want."

The petite girl nodded and began her way out the door with her orange haired companion, they were about to turn the corner when they saw Mr. Kyoraku pushing Mr. Ukitake in a wheelchair with Fumio following along side.

"Rukia," Mr. Ukitake gave her a wide grin and a wave.

"Mr. Ukitake," Rukia returned with a sincere smile, though it was obscured from the depression in her eyes, the smile was indeed one from the bottom of her beating heart. "Are you...okay?"

"Fine actually, they say I'm in good health. I'll be here no more than a week, but they don't want me walking too much. Unfortunately, I won't be able to go to work for the remainder of the school year." He looked into the depths of her eyes trying to search for something, he wasn't quite sure what he was trying to find, "Is Hisana okay?"

Rukia looked away, "She's still in a coma. Dad went home to rest for a while with Yoruichi and Urahara. The doctor said that there was little hope for her. The head trauma was severe in the accident."

"Ruki-" Ukitake began.

"Cheer up Kid." it was Mr. Kyoraku, "You may look like a spitting image of your mother, but you should know Hisana wouldn't want you all depress like that, if she was in your shoes you know she wouldn't go about it that way. You saw your father last night right, Rukia?"

"What ae you talking abo-" Rukia began looking at him.

"It's okay to not follow the rules of the nobles once in a while, Rukia. Their not even real regulations, it's just a whole bunch of old snobs who were pissed because just before they were going to get their inheritance and the privilege of spending endless amounts of the government's money the Japanese empirical government crumbled down. If someone like Byakuya can break down the way he did last night, I'm sure he won't hold it against his adolescent daughter." Kyoraku explained.

"I'm fine really, Mr. Kyoraku," the petite girl began rubbing her temples, "I just really don't like this place so I was just leaving with Ichigo."

"It's suppose to be Mr. Kurosaki to her. He's way too old for her," Ukitake muttered to himself in a soft whisper, no one heard but a certain college student.

"Where are you going?" Fumio asked.

So it occured that some how Fumio got himself invited to tag along to much of Ichigo's dismay. The up side to it was that he was in his own car on the way to Urahara's, the down side to the whole situation was that Rukia was in the passenger seat of the idiot's white Mercedes Benz. However, that was something he couldn't ponder on, all he had to do was look over some paperwork and grab a few personal belongings he left at the club a couple of nights ago, so he just left the two younger companions in the main room of the club.

"So...this Ichigo guy is some piece of work, isn't he?" Fumio cocked an eyebrow at the raven haired girl.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "I really don't want to hear about him right now." She began to draw circles on his clothed chest with her slender little fingers, "Do you really want to talk about Ichigo, Fumio?"

"Rukia are you okay?" the brunette took a look at the girl with the playful glint in her eyes.

"I'm so sick of hearing that question," She dragged him into the nearest room.

"Rukia what are you doi-" his question was interrupted by soft lips against his own and a slam to shut the door.

After a few minutes Ichigo had finished his errands and was heading to meet up with the two brunettes. However, upon reaching the bar he found no one there. "Rukia! Fumio! Where the hell are you guys?" He began searching the bathrooms, but both were vacant. He was about to leave until he heard panting when walking passed the VIP room. He opened the door and quickly wish he didn't. It was Rukia pushed up against the wall with her dress hiked up and Fumio thrusting into her with his pants pulled down. She was panting and moaning without control as she attempted to grip the deep violent colored wall behind her.

"Fas-faster...I'm...sooo...close," she whimpered.

Ichigo was at a lost for words and his body was completely immobile. Neither of them realized that he entered the room, "GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!!!!!"

Rukia and Fumio looked at him shocked eyed, and quickly began to compose themselves. Fumio pulled up his jeans and began zipping them while Rukia pulled up her panties and adjusted her bra comfortably. Ichigo sent a death glare in the direction of the younger male.

"I think I'll be outside," Fumio said after zipping up his pants, and quickly got out of the door.

"Rukia what the hell are you doing!" Ichigo yelled at her partly in disgust and partly in anger.

She didn't raise her head to look at him, she wrapped her arms around herself as a shield, "I just wanted to feel something, I wanted to feel something other than this solemn melancholy depression. If only for a few minutes to forget about yesterday."

"So you go fuck around? That's not how you deal with those kinds of emotions! You're just making it worst you idiot! Think a month from now how stupid you're going to feel sleeping with your ex-boyfriend, whom you haven't seen for months. Think about how your going to feel about yourself later when you reflect upon yourself knowing you used sex to cope with the grief from your mother being in the hospital!"

"Like you care! You have no idea how I feel!" Rukia looked up with him with eyes that seemed to burn a blue fire.

"I have no idea, I have no idea?! For you information you spoiled brat you don't know how it feels! My mother shielded me from a car when I was nine! Imagine Rukia, imagine waking up two weeks later in the hospital to find out your mother passed away. Imagine that. Try graduating top in your class and after a graduation party at your friends house you come home to your two little sister's crying, begging you to take them to the hospital because someone crashed into your dad's car, not knowing he died before he even reached the hospital. Try having your favorite cousin and his wife die on their way over to visit you! Imagine your girlfriend passing away in a coma after being with her for five days straight! Try that Rukia, try that! You don't know what real pain is because your privileged life never allowed for it. You can't handle this, Ukitake isn't dead, your mom isn't dead so why are making such a big deal out of it?!"

"You're a cold hearted bastard! You don't care about my well being at all!"

"I don't care about your well being? I'm yelling at you right now because I care about you! If I didn't care I'd let you make this kind of mistake!"

"Ichigo, you don't care, you don't care at all! You made me cry two days ago without a care!"

"Rukia, you don't understand do you?! You and me? It's not what you think it is so stop trying to-"

"What is it not? Because it's certainly not a friendship! You don't understand, Ichigo. You don't understand that unlike you some people want to feel some sort of bliss when their under emotional distress. No one wants to live in the dumps like you do. I don't even know why I ever liked you to begin with you're just a self-pity loser."

"You have no right to judge me on my lifestyle."

"I think I can, you can afford a Toshiba laptop but you can't get a better apartment? I know you get paid more than me, and you have a second income at the school. So what are you doing in that hell hole? You just want to punish yourself, you think your cursed, you really do."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? The way you distance yourself from everyone around you. I saw that picture of you and Chad when you were teens, you don't seem that close anymore. And what about your sisters? If I was a big brother I'd be calling everyday to check up on them, why won't you? You think if you get to close to a person that they're going to die, don't you? That's what you think isn't it?"

"Rukia, you have no idea what I have to live through."

"Is that so, so I'm guessing I'm right. If I am, then why did you choose to get so close to me? Sure there's the work, but what about when you offered to tutor me, when you called me, when you and I hung out on the weekends? Do you want me dead that badly? Or is it because deep down inside you knew you couldn't stay away from me if you tried because you knew you wanted me?"

"Rukia, we've been over this before. I'm twenty-three and you're-"

"Age isn't relevant, the major problem is one simple thing: I look like you dead girlfriend."

"Don't do that, don't dare bring her into this."

"I knew it, that's why you were looking at me so intently the day we met, because under the yellow lights, my eyes looked orange, didn't they? Didn't they, Ichigo?!"

"Rukia we are dropping this now."

"Urgh, and the way you were comparing me to her at the park." Rukia said disgusted.

"Rukia, I didn-" Ichigo began.

"I'm going home," Rukia left the room, "Fumio, let's go."

"Rukia where are you going? We're aren't finished with this-" Ichigo began.

"Take a hint man," Fumio told him, "Obviously, she doesn't want to talk to you. Just go home, Ichigo."

* * *

**(A/N): I know kind of crappy, but I'll try better for next week, I promise.**

**Thanks for reviews: xxxChaosQueenxxx, anne, happygirl24, xKumaBearx, Whitecloud1, Garret-Is-Mine, ThierryMyst, PiScEs-GiRl-01, Uchizaki, Lady Spezz, Anna Haruno, ObviouslyObsessed, mahappydance, kaiserkawaii, TremelyMaddest, rukia death kuchiki, Blatantly Anonymous, Chappy9, Jigoku-HI, DancingBuffy, The Guardian White Wolf, XxdaniXx, and Eula Marie (for reviewing the prologue, her story the Color of Blood is awesome you guys should check it out if you haven't yet)**

**Anyway, I seem to reach my limit at 23 reviews per chapter, I have 3 chapters at that maximum. Come one you guys leave me a review, I know there's over 400 of you reading this, but thanks for those who regularly review or almost regularly, and those who dropped off at least one. Come on readers you can help motivate you writer who seems down in the dumps. **

**-Anyway and spidergoth is signing out of here with writer's block and a black cloud of depression over her head, stay cool-**


	10. Black Envelope

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (for later chappies)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, though I own a bottle to keep my whites pearly white :D**

**(A/N): Next chapter! I know last chapter was a big shocker...come on I need drama to stir it up a bit. Flat story=boring. Anyway, this chapter is more light on the drama, but trust me it's still there. Ichigo and Rukia reconcile, well I think you guys will like it. I have a special guest in the chapter, I think it will spike the interest of you loyal readers. Not a long chapter though, I still hope you enjoy. OH, do you like my new avatar, I got a few compliments one the last one, this one is more sweet- and it took 4ever to find, but I love it.**

* * *

**Black Envelop**

_She was sitting down on a bench under the cherry blossom tree in the same park by the same lake. Today it was not windy, it was peaceful and serene. She alternately kicked her feet in the air even though she was in that white elegant gown she wore the previous night, the dark veil was still upon her head. Her action made her appear childish, but the way she was dressed and spoke exerted a more mature aura. Ichigo began to slowly walk towards her direction._

_"I see you decided to join me, what changed your mind?" She asked as he began to take a seat next to her._

_"You seem to be wherever I go," he answered to her._

_There was a brief silence before she decided to speak, "I was, but not for long. In fact, if you don't make a move quick I might disappear completely. See, I'm like water, I change form and flow, but I want to be strong like ice forever, can you make my dream come true, Ichigo?"_

_"Yes, I'll do anything for you," Ichigo told her holding her hand._

_"Why?" she turned her head away from him._

_Ichigo sighed, "Because I want to, is that bad? I want you, show me your face when you want, tell me your name when you want. But, right now I just want you."_

_He slowly lifted the veil up, only to show her lips, which he gently leaned into. The way it felt with her lips against his was like fire and ice. He wanted more, so when her lips parted slightly, he allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, the action elicited a sweet moan from her beautiful throat. The kiss was full of intensity, but it was not rough, it was gentle and passionate, something that triggered a lust that Ichigo had no idea he possessed._

_Somehow she was on her back in the grass and he was hovering over her. When they broke the connection of their lips for oxygen she looked up at him, though h__er eyes were still hidden, "Please don't stop."_

_"Huh?" Ichigo said, he looked down to notice that her porcelain skin was bare of any article of clothing, he found he was in the same condition._

_"Don't be shy, I don't bite..." she intertwined her small fingers into is orange mane and brought his head down so their lips were barely touching, "...hard."_

"F-Fumio," Rukia spoke with half lidded eyes, it was the next morning and she had just woken up. They were both naked under her sheets facing one another.

"Good morning, little bunny," He gave her a smile, he must have been awake for a while because his voice was clearer than hers and his eyes didn't appear sleepy.

Rukia stretched her limbs rolling on her back, "What time is it?"

Fumio let out a chuckle and began to rub her flat sheet covered belly, "It's only about five in the morning, I'll go make you breakfast if you want."

Rukia nodded as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Another part of town Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat, his breathing was heavy, and his heart rate was erratic, _'What was that? A dream, in a way it felt so real yet surreal at the same time. Who is that girl? She was in my dream yesterday too, what is this suppose to mean?'_

Ichigo sighed and got out of bed, it was a quarter til six, "Rukia," he thought out loud, yesterday ended on another bad note, it seemed as though the past three days have all ended on a bad note, it seemed peculiar. He knew what she said was wrong, it opened so many wounds that he thought were sealed, but she was under emotional distress and he promised that he would always protect her, "I need to talk to her."

Ichigo could not believe himself at this point, this really wasn't him. What Rukia said pained him so much, so why was he driving to her house? Why was this the first thing he wanted to do when he got up this morning? None of it made sense, but he knew he wanted to mend together the pieces that were broken in their companionship. He was not just going to abandon her friendship over one fight. Though the words exchanged were harsh, was it a real reason to discard the friendship that they had built and shared in these past few months?

So here he was, the gates of the mansion were left open and he was in front of the French doors contemplating whether or not to knock. He brought his knuckles to the door, but stopped before he knocked, _'What is she going to say? I'm showing up to her house at six in the morning after an argument_.' He knocked,_ 'I must be the craziest man alive._'

He watched as the door open, it was Fumio in nothing but a pair of low rise jeans, his arms were folded and his brow was cocked, "What do you want?"

"Rukia," Ichigo spoke with a defiant tone though he appeared quite relaxed with his hands snug in his pockets in the natural contrapposto pose.

After a few seconds of an awkward silence and an intense staring contest, Fumio sighed and ran his hand into his silky smooth chestnut tresses, "Of course you do." He turned around and began walking into the Kuchiki residence, leaving a very perplexed Ichigo at the door way. When he heard no foot steps, he turned his head so about a fourth of his face was visible to the man currently on the other side of the threshold, "Are you coming?"

Ichigo eyes were slightly wide with flabbergast, "You're okay with me talking to her? You aren't even going to ask her if she wants to to talk to me?"

Fumio leaned against the wall with a foot up against the surface as well, then he let out a perturbed sigh, "Ichigo, just close the door already."

The twenty-three year old obeyed and quietly closed the entrance door, and began to walk in Fumio's direction. "I know Rukia, a lot more than she may even know and a lot more than I let onto. And right now I know that she wants talk to you, I know if she answered the door she wouldn't have sent you away. Unlike what you think I'm not so cold hearted to send you away. Let me guess, you thought I'd tell you she didn't want to be bothered, and when she asked who was at the door I'd tell her it was some Jehovah Witnesses or something like that?"

Ichigo began to scratch the back of his head and began to chuckle, "Well...to be honest, ya, something like that."

"On contrary to what you might think, Ichigo Kurosaki, I actually look out for Rukia. I don't like to lie to her about anything because I wish for her absolute trust," Fumio replied.

"Is that so?" Ichigo stated more than he asked.

"Who was at the door?" Rukia turned the corner, only for her eyes to answer the question before the man in question, "Ichigo...I-"

"I'll leave you two to talk," Fumio told her with a kiss on her forehead.

Ichigo looked down at the petite girl for a second, her expression was a mixture of abashment, sorrow, and...hope. Was there really hope in her eyes, what could she be hoping for? He quickly turned his face away not able to look into her dark irises, "I came here...because of yesterday. I really shouldn't have said those things knowing the situation you were in. I gone through the pain you have...many times. So I know right now nothing else going on can really matter, maybe...I think, the agitation of waiting for an answer is more painful than actual death. Waiting and not knowing the outcome is nerve wacking as it is. I shouldn't have agitated you like that...so I guess I just wanted to apologize about my behavior yesterday...I understand if you're still pissed at me, but I just wanted to sa-"

"SHUT UP!" Rukia yelled in an outburst.

"Wha-R-Rukia?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"I said shut up," She looked straight in his eyes with her arms folded in front of her chest, her tone changed to a softer one, "Listen, Ichigo, what happened yesterday was not your fault, so stop trying to apologize for it with that pathetic look on your face."

"Rukia..." he was to baffled to respond.

Rukia looked away, "The things I said, there really isn't a good excuse for me to say them. No person, no matter what kind of grief they are going through, has the right to undermine the deaths of another person's loved ones. I was in no way justified to bash you for your pain, I was irrational and unsympathetic. I mean you finally told me about those heart wrenching moments and I...I..."

"Rukia...are you...crying?" Ichigo asked, it was a stupid question and he knew that, but why was she crying?

"I was a bitch, I said those insensitive things to you like I'm the only person that matters," Her voice was croaking in sentiment and self-disgust, "I really don't deserve someone like you. You take care of me when there is really no reason to. You came to apologize to me about something I did. Ichigo, you're too good for me, I'm not worthy of your friendship. I don't help you, I only hurt you and cause troubles for you."

"Uh.... Rukia please...um can you stop crying," Ichigo spoke in an inept voice, "Really, I'm not that great of a person."

But all that did was make the tears spill from her cheeks at a more rapid pace, "Rukia, come on." Nothing seemed to stop her from crying. What was he suppose to do? He wasn't good with crying girls, okay so two days ago it made sense to hold her in his arms, but today? He didn't even really know the source of the tears. So what his mind couldn't do, his body did for him. He pulled her towards him with his left arm around her waist, and used his right hand to push her head up so he and she were face to face. And may you ask what he did next? Well, Ichigo Kurosaki did probably one of the dumbest things he ever did in his life. Staring at those vulnerable eyes ignited some unknown instinct within the young man, and this unknown instinct caused him to mold his lips with hers. The sensation was like no other, it felt like nothing was around them, like a swirling wind encompassed the pair and everything from the outside world would never be able to break through the barrier their lips created. Rukia clutched onto the fabric of his shirt in an attempt to stand herself steady, for she could no longer feel her legs. Her lips parted slightly and Ichigo didn't miss a second when he brought his tongue into her mouth, as he did this his grasp on her tiny waist tightened significantly. The stroke of his tongue moving in her mouth triggered an ecstasy like no other, he wasn't just kissing her he was lavishing her with more sensitivity than she could ever fathom. When the kiss finally broke both were breathing at a capricious rate.

Ichigo's went wide, "I...uh-I shouldn't have done that. You were vulnerable, I took advantage of you," he whispered the second sentence to himself. "I-I've gotta go," he ran out of the door, not knowing what exactly to do.

Rukia was too dazed to even respond, was that suppose to be a kiss? Why did it feel like so much more? Her body leaned against the wall as she attempted to control her breathing pattern and the rate of her heart, "Wow."

Later that day, Rukia and Fumio had made a trip to the hospital, Rukia was sitting with her father with Hisana's still unconscious body. Fumio however, was with Mr. Ukitake in the room, having a conversation.

"Fumio, is there a problem?" Ukitake asked in concern. He was in his hospital bed with white sheets, sitting up. Fumio had pulled up a seat near the man so he could better converse with the older male.

The brunette shook his head with the sound of his former teacher's voice, he was staring off into space and he wasn't even aware of it, "Uh, why do you ask?"

He smiled, "Your mind seems to be drifting in the clouds today, that's all. I see Kurosaki isn't here today, are you and Rukia together again?"

The eighteen year old cringed at the sound of his name, "I-uh, I don't know, Mr. Ukitake. I really don't know if we are together again...maybe...I wish, I don't think so. No, we aren't together again... I think."

Ukitake gave one of the most confused looks of his life, "What?"

"This morning," he sighed, it was a sigh that said he didn't want to continue the sentence, "This morning, before she woke up, she was murmuring his name, it wasn't a clear sentence, but with words like _want, take me, love_, murmured as well... I don't think it was difficult to piece together."

"W-Who's name?" Ukitake asked, though he was afraid he already knew the answer.

"Kurosaki, no, Ichigo. She kept saying Ichigo over and over again," Fumio didn't look at the older man's face.

"Look Fumio, as long as they aren't doing anything...Rukia, she's just going through a phase, it's a crush, Kurosaki made it clear a couple of days ago that he had no interests in her, so you don't need to be bothered by it." Ukitake explained.

The eighteen year old gave a smirk in disgust and nearly laughed, "He said that, really that's real funny."

Ukitake's brown eyes squinted in concern, "What are you talking about?"

"He kissed her!" Fumio fumed, "I know it was wrong, I shouldn't have been spying on their private conversation, but I wanted to make sure she was okay. And he kissed her, Ukitake, and she kissed him back, the both of them..."

The white haired man's brown eyes were wide, "He...he didn't."

Fumio scoffed, "I wish, unless their lips and tongue moving against each other doesn't classify as a kiss."

"No, that's more of a make-out session," Ukitake thought, he held his chin in a contemplative position, "I don't know what to say about this."

"Just don't tell anyone," Fumio spoke a bit too eagerly.

Ukitake looked more confused, "Why?"

"Because," he let out a breath, "I don't want their lives any worse than they already are. Besides, I hate seeing Rukia hurt in any way. She doesn't derserve that, Ukitake. Kurosaki, he's not a bad guy, though it kills me to admit it. He's not going to take advantage of her."

"Are you insinuating they are going to have a serious relationship?" Ukitake's voice was that of disbelief.

Fumio nodded and gave a bittersweet smile that was faint, "Maybe, I don't know. Rukia, she's never been your average girl. I'm not sure how this will work thus far in their relationship...I thought things were going to be different when I left here in September, but I didn't know it was going to change so much for everyone else as well."

"Fumi-" Ukitake began.

He smiled, "Don't worry about me, I can deal. However, I have to be somewhere right now, you having anyone over to keep you company?"

"Kisuke and Yoruichi are dropping by, along with Shunsui. If I'm not mistaken, Orihime, Renji, Tatsuki, and Uryuu should be stopping by after school, so don't worry about leaving me alone. I probably need a nap before all their craziness starts to wear me out."

"That's good, try to rest up, Ukitake." he spoke sincerely.

In his apartment, Ichigo had some company. So his company wasn't exactly the most pleasant person one would have over, but it was something that was inevitable, and he liked to have these visits end as soon as they began anyway. The good thing about this though was it got his mind off of a lot of insane things he was experiencing lately, if he thought was hectic and miserable before, well then Rukia Kuchiki found a way to really complicate his life- especially when it was just becoming normal. Then again this visit reminded him exactly why Ichigo Kurosaki did not live a conventional lifestyle.

A man with silver hair and a grey suit was in his living room, grinning that signature _smile _of his, "Kurosaki, what's got you down in the dumps?"

"Shut up, Gin. You know you don't prick into my personal life. You're here for business under Aizen's orders, so don't try to dig into my social life," Ichigo shot down the pale male.

His grin grew wider, if possible, "I wasn't aware you had a social life, _Ichigo_. Besides we've known each other for awhile, I was hoping that by now our bond was strong enough to be defined as a friendship. Don't you agree? You know after all these _years_."

"You know damn well this isn't a friendship by any means," His eyes narrowed intently.

"Is it another girl?" Gin asked with a slight slyness in his tone.

Ichigo slammed his front door open, "Just take this and leave!"

"My, my, isn't someone pushy today, you better watch that tongue of yours," He looked the orange haired male in the eyes and grabbed the black envelop, "Or I'll just have to cut it out." He let out a laugh as he walked down the hallway, "Have a nice day, Ichigo!"

Ichigo growled and slammed the door but it stopped a three-quarters of the way, "Hey wait a minute!"

He slowly opened the door, "Fumio? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" He said dusting the non existent dirt from his clothing, "This place kinda creeps me out."

Ichigo nodded and allowed the younger male to enter and closed the door behind his second guest, "How'd you get this address?"

"I have my sources," the brunette replied, "Who was that, the albino guy that just left?"

"No one," Ichigo replied.

"Ah, of course. He's no one, you're handing a mysterious black envelop to just 'no one'" He replied with a raised brow.

Ichigo smirked in return, "Oh did I say 'no one', I meant to say that it was none of your business. Moving onto a more relevant subject, what is your business? Here, in my apartment, that is. Shouldn't you be with Rukia?"

Fumio looked down his bangs casted a shadow upon his face, "Ah, being with Rukia, which one of us do you think is suppose to be with Rukia, Ichigo?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked a bit shaken.

"You know, when I left all those months ago I never even gave another woman a second glance, Rukia was the only woman I let my thoughts trail to. From the day I met her til this day, she has captivated me. When I met her I knew I had to have her. Even now I want her, but she doesn't feel the same."

"I thought you two were ba-"

"Back together?" Fumio scoffed, "She's using me, right now she's using me. I know that, I understand that perfectly. It's clearer to me than a perfect summer day. But, I'll let her have her way, because I know, she knows, that I can't say no to her. I guess with Rukia I'll never be able to turn her down. You like her, right?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that question?" Ichigo replied irritated.

"Are you really so stupid you can't understand your own feelings? Are you so blind that you can't see what I see?" Fumio spoke bitterly, "I saw you this morning, when you and Rukia were _'talking'_, can you seriously still deny your feelings after that?"

"You saw that?" Ichigo asked in a ghostly whisper.

"I did," his answer was detached intentionally, "All I ever wanted from the moment I met her was for Rukia to be happy. Even if it's not with me, promise me, Ichigo. Promise me you will never hurt her, you will protect her with your pride and your life."

Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes, then he let out of sigh of understanding, "I promise."

"Good," He opened the door to see himself out, "And that guy, from earlier. I don't know how you are affiliated with him, but he's not a good man, I hope it's not anything that could harm Rukia."

"You sure are concerned with observering other people," Ichigo spoke casually.

"I like psychology and I enjoy writing, both require a keen observation of people and their behavior." Fumio closed the door behind him without another word.

* * *

**(A/N): WOW I got a lot of reviews last chapters- 31, :). Anyway I think the reason behind it was everyone was shocked with Rukia's behavior- and/or mad. Oh well, I just hope people enjoyed this chapter. Major hurt for Fumio, :(, but maybe some of you feel a bit :) after the kiss. IDK, any Gin lovers? Personally, I don't like the guy at all but he's apart of the plot line, I hope I wrote him in character, I think I did. Anyway what's the deal with Gin? I bet you're all dieing to know ;)- it's my secret...Anywho, I would like some reviews for this little (yes I know its short) chapter... tell me whatcha thinkin. :)**

**Thanks for reviews: Blatantly Anonymous, ObviouslyObsessed, The Guardian White Wolf, xxxChaosQueenxxx, may, ThierryMyst, K, XxdaniXx, Whitecloud1, Garrett-Is-Mine, Uchizaki, PiScEs-GiRl-01, MrsKurosaki x, Chappy9, Ichi-Ruki4Eva, Sorrowxdarkness, mahappydance, PerfumedLilys, 1blackcat, Lady Spezz, TremelyMaddest, happyfacez, Eula Marie, AvaLuna, forever fallen angel, YoursFornever., DancingBuffy, Yopoko, and xKumaBearx**

**-spidergoth must say goodbye no :) (And she knows she used way too many smilelys today :)- REVIEW again PLZ)**


	11. My First Kiss

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (for later chappies)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, though I own a bottle to keep my whites pearly white :D**

**(A/N): I'm sorry that this update was so long, I was just so busy with summer projects. ON another note, I have 209 reviews as of total omg! I just never thought that my story would be so popular, but I'm happy! This chapter, I think, will give the story a different feel- and I'm thinking another shocker, am I shocking you guys too much? I sorry, but it's just so much fun- I totally want this fic to be nothing like the other ones out there- hopefully this chapter will suffice your hunger for a while! PLZ leave a review after reading.**

* * *

**My First Kiss**

Rukia glanced out the window as she consistently tapped her pencil against her wooden desk and a rapid rate. Her other hand was occupied with the task of propping up her face. She really had no interest in the test packet that was face down in front of her, too much had happen for that to matter anyway.

"Okay, class I know it's finals, but it is also your last day here at school so don't look so upset," it was a brunette woman with glasses, Ms. Ochi. She was the substitute for Mr. Ukitake for the past two weeks, she was amiable and was a good teacher, but she was not Ukitake. And when she thought of her substitute Literature teacher her thoughts would always travel to her actual Literature teacher, which reminded her about her mother's current situation. Basically being in first period was something that she learned to dread in the past couple of weeks. Fumio had to go back to England yesterday. He was acting a bit peculiar lately, not by any action something was just off about his demeanor that she could not seem to pin point. If only he knew what she and Ichigo did, but that was not something to ponder on for Ichigo did not mention it and she thought she should not have brought it up either. "Okay you can start you tests now."

Rukia flipped her test over face up and began to diligently answer the questions in essay form. The test wasn't too difficult, however she was not fully devoted to it for her contemplations insistently trailed to other topics, a lot of things happened that seemed to be more important, but right she felt like everything was a dream. Nothing seemed real anymore, yet she knew there was no lie to this reality, her mother was in the hospital, Fumio was really here, Ichigo really kissed her, Renji and Tatsuki were finally together, Mr. Ukitake had a heart attack, and her junior year was really ending. She just finished her last sentence on her last essay when the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Rukia was no rush to get to physical education and packed her bag with patience.

"Rukia," it was a soft voice, a feminine voice but not one that she was well accustomed to or rather one she never liked to hear.

The petite girl stared upward from her bag to see a blond, "Maiko," it was a simple reply that carried a meaning of _'what do you want'_, yet lacked the punch, her voice was strained and apathetic.

The blonde bit her lip and hesitated before answering with a question, "Can we talk?"

"I don't believe we're dumb," Rukia stated flatly.

Maiko grimaced at her response, "You know that's not what I meant."

"Hhhmm," the raven haired girl crossed her arms and stared at the taller teen, "The reason you want to talk to me is because you feel sorry for me. I know it for a fact, people who never cared to converse with me prior to the accident have offered their condolences for the past two weeks. I don't need you pity, Maiko, nor do I desire it."

"But you've been different lately, agitated, scared, lonely, depressed," she replied looking at the desk not daring to raise her head at the girl, "I can see it in your eyes, in your behavior. When you stare out the window there is a sadness in your eyes, when you smile your eyes fail to glimmer with happiness."

Rukia sighed after taking in her words, "And what do you care? Do you really care about me?"

"We're some where along the lines of friends," she spoke sincerely, "No we could never get along, no we can't hang out with one another, nor do I believe we could ever truly like each other. However, I believe we have an understanding of one another, I don't want you to feel sad about this, I think it will make you stronger, but I do not believe you should blame yourself. I fail to see how any of what happened could be your fault, yet I sense you blame yourself." With a moment of silence Maiko made her way to the door, but before exiting the classroom she turned to face the girl she had rivaled all her life, "I guess what I'm trying to say is take care of yourself, Rukia."

After the multitude of finals that were taken during the day the final bell rang and students ran out, seniors hollered with joy and sadness of departing from their high school. Rukia was walking down the hall at a less elated pace with Tatsuki, Orihime, and Renji.

"Hey, Rukia, do you want me to drop you off?" Renji asked, his arm was around Tatsuki's shoulders as he glanced down at the smallest member of the group.

"No, I'm going to stop by the library, Ichigo should be taking me home," She spoke and turned the corner to the library instead of continuing straight to the entrance of the school.

"She's been spending a lot of time with Mr. Kurosaki lately," Orihime replied in a bit saddened tone.

Tatsuki nodded, "I know what you mean, doesn't it seem weird that she calls him by his first name. I mean I know they work together, or at least used to, but he is still a faculty member, right?"

"She really shouldn't be spending so much time with him anyway, there are already way too many rumors about those two." Renji offered his opinion.

"I know but you don't really think that those two would really get involved do you? I mean especially now, Rukia's under a lot of emotional distress. The last thing she needs is to develop a relationship with someone his age." Tatsuki said, "Besides she's too smart for that, right?"

"But Rukia always dates older guys, why should this be any different? I mean it's obvious she likes him." Orihime pointed out.

"Orihime, he works at our school, that's just weird." Tatsuki shivered.

"But you know he's cute, you said so yourself," the redhead pointed out.

"Staring at someone's butt is totally different from dating said someone. I mean seriously people should be aware of their boundaries."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Renji asked in an uproar of disbelief.

"Calm down Renji, I like you butt better anyway," She gave him a wink.

Orihime let out a soft sigh, "I know but, still. They seem so…close."

"AAWWW! YOU WERE SO CUUUTTE!" Rukia squealed as she looked down at a picture of a five year old Ichigo in a white bunny suite. When they arrived to the Kuchiki residence, Rukia and Ichigo we going through is old scrapbook, one with much more pictures that the one she found previously.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as his scowled deepen, "I hated wearing that, but it made my mother smile so I did it. I forgot your crazy infatuation with bunnies"

"Ichigo I just want to squeeze your cheeks. Look you can see you orange hair sticking out," she pointed.

His left eye began to twitch in annoyance, "I swear Rukia turn the page."

"Why, are you embarrassed?" Rukia asked in laughter, "It's a shame you didn't stay so cute."

"You know what, I guess I won't cook you dinner anymore," Ichigo spoke in triumph, for he knew he already won.

Rukia's body gagged as she remembered her horrible attempt to cook last week. Rice, eggs, muffins, cookies, even toast were all burnt in her utter failure. With her dad spending most of his time in the hospital, Rukia didn't exactly have much to eat. And it was Ichigo who took the time to come over in between his occupations to cook for her and Byakuya. "Okay fine you win, I'll turn the page."

Rukia smiled as she saw an Ichigo who appeared older than the one in the bunny suite with two little sisters around three years old. They were standing in front of a clinic, that looked familiar.

"Hey, I've been there before," Rukia narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember when and how she stumbled upon that clinic.

"What? No way, it closed down when my dad passed five years ago." Ichigo spoke in disbelief.

"No, I mean I was a kid, eleven I was there one morning, and there was an…an orange haired boy he was starting his first day of his senior year."

Ichigo's eyes grew, "You were that little girl…"

_The sky was a clear azure and there was but a few cotton clouds gracefully placed amongst the atmosphere. The sun shined in all its brilliance, yet it was not a hot day, it was a welcoming warm day with a delightful cool breeze, it was spring. The cherry blossoms were blooming as the fragrance filled the morning air. A small girl of eleven was riding her purple bike down the streets. Her hair was the color of ebony and her skin was that of ivory, her eyes coincided with the hue of her bicycle. She was small for her age and was often confused with being a few years younger than her actual age._

_She was continuing her ride when she decided to turn to the other side of the street, what she didn't see was a black sedan taking a right turn in her direction, she didn't notice it until it was about to hit her, her indigo irises grew tremendously wide at the site of a car heading straight in her direction. She didn't even had time to scream before she felt the collision. She just closed her eyes tight and awaited the pain._ 'That's funny, I thought getting hit by a car would have hurt more than that.'

"_Hey are you okay?" It was a deep voice of a male._

_The eleven year old opened her eyes to see a boy of no more than seventeen looking down at her, he was in a uniform and though he had a scowl on his face his eyes seemed to be laced with concern. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? Get off of me you pervert!"_

"_Pervert? Pervert?! Is that what you say to a person who just saved your GOD DAMN LIFE?!" He yelled at her._

_The little girl narrowed her eyes and wiped her face with her hand, "Don't spit when you yell, it's gross. And what are you talking about you saved my life?"_

_The orange haired teen rolled his eyes and pointed to the street, her bike was crushed and the black sedan was nearly invisible down the road, "Oh,"_

"_Ichigo! What the hell are you doing you pedophile?" it was a girl's voice was but it wasn't nurturing._

_Both the girl and the boy turned to see two girls the same age in a white shirt and black pleated skirts- the uniform for middle school. "What are you talking about, Karin?"_

_The other girl answered instead, "Ichigo you know you're on top of her, right?"_

_Ichigo looked down at the girl her back was on the ground, he was about her, his knees and hands supporting himself, "Well you know….THIS ISN"T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"_

"_Okay, __**Ichigo, **__can you get off of me now before I call the police for sexual assault?" She smiled. Ichigo looked at her intently- she looked no older than nine and yet she talked as though she was his age. "Are you getting up yet idiot?"_

_Ichigo shook his daze, "Uh-sorry." he quickly got to his feet. He offered his hand to her but she refused to take it, she began getting up herself but nearly fell, before Ichigo balanced her. That's when he noticed she had a pretty bad scrape on her knee, just below the hem of her violet dress._

"_Whoa, that's a pretty nasty cut on your knee," Karin spoke in a bit of a shocked voice._

"_How about we take care of that, we own a family clinic," Yuzu spoke with a smile as she bent to the little girl's level, "What's your name?"_

"_Rukia," she answered flatly._

"_Well then, Rukia ,why don't I help you with that scrape, our dad's a doctor but he's at a meeting this morning, so maybe I can help," Yuzu smiled._

"_No, you guys are going to be late for you first day of school, I'll take care of that so hurry up," Ichigo intercepted._

"_And you not worried about you being late?" Karin cocked her eyebrow in suspicion, "I mean what would they think, oh no our valedictorian is dead! Of course the salutatorian would jumping up in joy."_

"_I don't know if I can trust him," Rukia pouted innocently._

"_Oh, shut up, no one's going to do anything to you!" Ichigo barked down at the little girl._

"_Fine then Ichigo," Yuzu smiled, "Let's go Karin. Be nice to Rukia!"_

_As the two began there way to their school, Ichigo bent down to the little girl's level, "So what the hell are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be starting school today as well?"_

"_No, my school starts tomorrow," she answered._

_He glared his eyes down at Rukia, "Liar, I saw some little kids your age walking to school in their uniform."_

"_Uniform? My school doesn't have uniforms. It's a private school apart of the Yamamoto school chain. I'm in Yamamoto elementary, then I'll go to the Yamamoto pre-academy and finally the Yamamoto Academy when I reach the ninth grade." Rukia answered._

"_Yamamoto Academy? My cousin graduated from that school a couple of years ago, he was there on a scholarship." Ichigo thought out loud, "Anyway, let's get you bandaged up."_

"_OOOWWWWWW!" Rukia screamed and as she kicked Ichigo right in the face sending him flying across the room, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"_

_The orange haired teen narrowed his eyes as he rubbed the bump now becoming prominent on his head, "You dumbass I was cleaning your scrape, you can't handle a little sting?"_

"_It was not 'a little sting' you're trying to make me cry on purpose." Rukia narrowed._

_Ichigo sighed and put a fairly large bandage on her knee, he let out a sight of relief then looked up at her, she was staring at him, "What?"_

"_You know if you smiled you would actually be kind of attractive," She said as she touched the side of his face, but all that did was make his eyebrows become more furrowed and his scowl deepen, "Really you have nice features, a slim and muscular figure, tan skin, a strong jaw, a good size nose, cool hair, and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." she spoke as she traced his face._

"_Ha," Ichigo let out a laugh, "Are you sure you're a kid, you sound like a nineteen year old. How old are you?"_

"_Eleven, and you?" Rukia asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Seventeen," he replied, "why?"_

_She smiled, "I just wanted to know the age of my future husband."_

"_W-WHAT?!" he yelled in shock, "Are you deranged?!"_

"_Why?" She pouted with narrowed brows, "Am I not pretty?"_

"_No, no you're not pretty, you're cute a cute little kid," He replied ruffling her head._

_Rukia didn't like having her hair ruffled around like that, she wasn't a puppy, "Fine, but when I'm your age I'm going to be more pretty than Lucie Mannette."_

_He cocked an eyebrow of confusion, "You've read the __Tale of Two Cites__? You sure your eleven?"_

"_My friend, Mr. Ukitake, reads it with me, he's cool. He taught me to play the piano you know, I have trophies in my room!" she smiled._

"_Speaking of that, I've never seen you around here before and I don't think anyone who attends a school like that would be living in this neighborhood either," He awaited a reply._

"_Fine, I'll go home," She sighed in defeat as she got up from the chair and began walking._

"_Hey wait a minute, where are you going? I said that because I think you're far from home and you could get lost,"_

_She turned around and ran to hug the teenager, "Thank you! My prince charming really does love me!" she squealed as her embrace increased in tightness._

_So here he was, on his first day of school walking an eleven year old to her house. It wasn't exactly how he pictured his day would play out. School had started two hours ago and he was walking the dark haired girl to her house for nearly an hour. "What the hell? How early did you get on that damn bike of yours?"_

_She looked up at her companion next to her, "I dunno know, early I suppose."_

"_And, why did you do that? You seemed like you didn't want to go back home either?" He asked her, she sure was a peculiar little one._

_She narrowed her eyes with her hands clasped together behind her small back as she took long strides to keep up with Ichigo's pace, "It's not that I don't really like home, it's just not for the last week."_

"_What?" he asked, he didn't turn to face her, his hands were snug in his pockets as he walked his fast past that he was comfortable with._

"_My parents aren't home because they are on a trip to celebrate their thirteenth anniversary. So what do they do? They get me a stupid fat British baby sitter named Mrs. Rochester. She's so mean, all she does is sleep on her fat ass all day, and I'm not allowed to do anything fun that will_ 'disturb her **beauty** sleep' _or_ 'rile up havoc in her.'_ So I'm not allowed to play the piano or watch television, the only thing I can really do is read, draw, and write- and there's only so much I can take of that. She even forbade me from going out with my friends."_

"_She seems like the average grumpy old lady to me," Ichigo offered._

"_No way, she has like a twelve inch rod jammed up her ass. She's such a bitch, all she does is sleep and eat. I sneak out at night when she's sleeping, to watch the moon and the stars glimmer in the night sky."_

"_So, I'm going to infer that you snuck out this morning as well, that's how you ended up in my neighborhood?"_

_She nodded in pride, "I'm not the type of girl that can be cooped up in a big empty mansion for an extended amount of time. I guess I wouldn't make a good damsel in distress. I like to have some adventure in life, if I live a flat life then what will be the outcome? I've climb trees and skate boarded down hills that some boys I know wouldn't do, and today I wanted to explore Karakura."_

"_Do you make it a habit of getting injured when you are on these little adventures of yours, Rukia?"_

_She chuckled, "I take dance classes, I'm pretty graceful, I never fall. Today, I was just to carefree and I didn't notice that black car."_

"_Speaking of that black sedan, whoever was driving that was a complete asshole, they didn't slow down, and the didn't even stop to check on you, they just kept driving."_

"_Maybe-" the small girl began but was interrupted by a low vibrating sound. She watched as Ichigo pulled out a black phone from his pocket._

"_Hold on a minute," He gestured with a finger at the little girl as they continued walking, "Hello…On my first day of school, Ichimaru?… I'm not trying to disobey Aizen's orders its just I was a little shocked that's all… 12:30 tonight…the Nishimara warehouse? Where's that? … Oh, the one by the docks then?…Yes I'll be there…Okay, bye."_

"_That's a suspicious phone," Rukia stated a matter-of-factly as she lifted her head up high nobly._

"_No it's not," Ichigo replied in a rash and irritated tone._

"_Oh yes it is," she smirked, it was fun getting him riled up._

"_Damn it Midget it is not!" he blurted out her new nickname._

"_Midget? Now that's just mean," her eye twitched._

"_But it's the truth, right?" He smirked, she elbowed him in the rib, "Shit,"_

"_Don't try to change the subject. That was a suspicious phone call, end of discussion- I win." she crossed her arms across her chest triumphantly, "Besides we are already at my house."_

_After recovering from the pain the little girl imposed on him, Ichigo stood up straight and looked at her intently, "Holy shit, how the fuck does an eleven year old hit that fucking hard?"_

_A smirk laced her cute face, "I've been taking martial arts,"_

_He cocked an eyebrow, "Is there anything that you don't do?" Seriously so far this girl read books that most eleven year olds could not understand, she played the piano, she climbed trees, she wasn't afraid of running away from home, and now she was practicing martial arts._

_She nodded, "I can't fly,"_

"_No kidding," He replied apathetically, then a shine caught his eye, he looked at the house- no the mansion- before him. It was three stories high, It must have had acres of land encompassing it. The were multiple cherry blossom trees blooming, there were white rose bushes, and various other foliage. The house was encompassed by a twelve feet high black metal fence, the gates were locked. Ichigo knew his family was not poor, they were middle class, but if their house was next to this mansion it would look like a dirty old cardboard box, "Holy shit."_

"_Ah, my Dad's pretty rich," Rukia said, "Don't go thinking it's all great and all." She walked up to the fence and lightly caressed it, "To be barricaded inside these gates is like being in prison."_

"_Ah, what?" He shook his head, he was still dazed by the site before him, he had never been to this part of Karakura, as he looked around he saw the whole neighborhood was filled with houses of the same size._

"_Come on," Rukia called, she was twenty feet away from him at the side of the house, beside some rose bushes._

"_Uh, coming," He called as he ran her direction, "Is there some kind of side entrance?"_

_She let out a laugh, "Ya right, just because my house is big doesn't mean that there's a whole lot of secret doorways and stuff."_

_He raised an eyebrow in question, "Hey, Midget, did you ever think Mrs. Rochester is probably out looking for you?"_

_She was no on the ground on all fours and she seemed to be counting the rails on the fence, she chuckled again, "Nope, that fat bitch is probably sleeping after eating a whole carton of ice cream."_

_She stopped counting and lifted the rail up a bit. She pulled it towards her direction. Ichigo watched with interest though he pretended not to be impressed as she slanted it to the right. Then she crawled into the small space that she had provided for herself, most people could not fit in such a small space. Once she successfully crawled in on the other side she pulled the rail back to it's respectful place along the fence._

"_Hey, Ichigo come here I need to tell you a secret," she whispered, she was now standing up and her hands were wrapped around the metal rails of the fence._

_After letting out an aggravated sigh Ichigo complied and leaned in a couple of centimeters from her face, "What?"_

_She smiled and locked her lips against his for a short few seconds before breaking the connection with a big grin spread across her face._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled._

"_I wanted you to be my first kiss," She smiled and turned around skipping to her house._

Rukia blushed and looked away, "You were my first kiss,"

Ichigo's eyes went wide when he remembered the events of two weeks ago. Rukia glanced at him, and as if she read his mind her eyes mimicked his in size, "I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I better get going now," Ichigo said not casting a glance in her direction, "I still have to go to work."

Elsewhere in a restaurant in downtown Karakura, Renji, Tatsuki, Uryuu, and Orihime were enjoying a meal at an Italian restaurant.

"You guys think that Rukia and Ichigo are having a secret relationship?" Uryuu asked in disbelief at the other three.

"Yes," Orihime said.

"Maybe," Renji offered his own opinion.

"NO!" Tatsuki replied.

Uryuu stared with a puzzle expression on his face as he received the mix replies from his friends, "Well, which one is it?"

Tatsuki sighed, "You said you knew Mr. Kurosaki when you were little, tell us, would he be the type of guy to take advantage of a teenage girl?"

"Ichigo," Uryuu answered, "Ichigo, was my mentor growing up. No, I'll never admit it in front of his face, but I wanted to be exactly like him when I was little. Then a few things happened that turned his life upside down, and he isolated himself from the people around him, after that I wanted to be nothing like him. However, then or now, I don't believe he is the type of guy to do that, rest assure." Uryuu replied, _'I hope…'_

* * *

**(A/N): Soooooooo, whatcha thinking? Did you see that coming? I had fun writing little Rukia, she was awesome. I hope I kept everyone in character this chapter- special appearance by Karin and Yuzu, I love Karin she's hilarious Ichigo and Rukia met before ;). Rukia's friends are suspicious. Yes Ichigo was involved with Aizen even back in high school- what could this all mean? I am an evil master mind!**

**Thanks for reviews: Blatantly Anonymous, lelouchgurl, Turtie, HeloEyes, Ichi-Ruki4Eva, Hikaru, Lady Spezz, blue-eyed-lullaby, K, anne, Yopoko, ObviouslyObsessed, mahappydance, The Guardian White Wolf, ruki09, PiScEs-GiRl-01, Whitecloud1, xKumaBearx, BleachFan4ever, xxxChaosQueenxxx, ThierryMyst, Eula Marie, Top-Kill-SwitchBlade, XxdaniXx, forever fallen angel, and Garrett-Is-Mine**

**- Anyway, thank you for reading my loyal viewers, plz review for me. Until next time spidergoth bides you farewell**


	12. The day I met you I fell in love withyou

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (for later chappies)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own my Bleach fanfics :)**

**(A/N): I know guys another late chapter, but school has started for me last week, and it's my senior year, and I'm a nerd who needs to keep her salutatorian position til the end of the year. Basically updating will be a problem. I'll try as much as I can, I really will. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed bits and parts, and I think after this my story will be able to progress more smoothly, since I seem to be sitting in this melancholy tone of late, I think after this I can finally drop it. **

* * *

**The Day I Met You Was the Day I Fell in Love With You**

_His tan skin was bare beneath the luminous moonlit sky shone as solid gold armor. He slowly inched towards her, with a look of purpose in his eyes, it was a ferocious fire of instinct that flamed in the amber depths, it was a desire that caused the legs to step forward. It was an immense aura that made her body immobile against the plaster of the wall, it made her knees buckle in weakness, the quickening of her heart's pace was at an unmatched acceleration, the goosebumps covered her milky complexion in every exposed area, the knot in her lower region began to coil tighter; it was all too much._

_When he was a mere few millimeters from her heated body her ran his rough hand over the soft flesh of her arm and leaned forward his lips barely making contact with her ear, he whispered deeply and nearly inaudible, "I find it peculiar, Rukia, you body is burning and yet you have all these bumps."_

_The warm breath of his mouth nearly made her moan. His head moved slightly lower until his breath was fanning the flesh of her delicate neck. His lips made the desired contact, his kisses were gentle and slow as he trailed down to the base. When she tilted her head begging him to continue, he slipped his tongue to caress the porcelain skin. His pace picked up and he found the most sensitive spots, "A-Ah," her voice was fighting the ecstasy of her body. He wanted more, he wanted her to lose to the ecstasy, the hand around her arm tightened, the other hand slipped under her garments as it caressed the softness of her pert breast, "I-AH!" It still wasn't enough, his teeth joined his lips and tongue to exert more desire, his grasp on her arm tightened more, her head was thrown back an her mouth was open as the calloused hand on her breast became more insistent, rubbing the harden nipple between two fingers, the passion he exerted caused a moan of intoxication to escape her pink lips, "I-Ichi-GO!!!!!!"_

"Hello?" Rukia asked rubbing her eyes open, it was 5:30 in the morning, way too early for her to be up.

"Rukia I'm coming over right now," it was Ichigo's voice, it was awake, strong, and alert as he stated the information with one hand on the wheel.

The petite girl stared blinking at the wall on the opposite side of her room, she was sitting on her sheets in a state of utter confusion, "Ichi-Ichigo? What are you talking about?"

"Get up, get dressed because I'm taking you to the hospital," he told her sternly.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes again as she yawned, "What are you talking about?"

Ichigo bit his lip in his car as he stared at the road picturing the confused state she must have been in, he was silent not sure what to say, "Ru-Rukia, your mom… she's awake, but they're not sure, they don't know how long she… she will…Rukia, she's dieing,"

"She's what?" her voice croaked in disbelief, as her eyes began to water.

It was only a few minutes later Ichigo was in the front of the mansion door and knocked. It only took a couple of seconds for it to open with an exhausted looking Rukia in an over sized long sleeved black and white stripped shirt and jeans.

He looked at her, she held her head low, her bangs covered her eyes but not the wet cheeks. He held her face with his hand and turned it up towards his own, "Rukia"

"I guess, it happens, right," she turned her head out of his grasp, she played with her oversized sleeves, "We should... get there, the hospital...before it's too late."

"Come on," He placed his arm around her shoulders and directed her carefully to the car. The drive was quiet, the air was fresh, the rising sun filled the sky in hues of pink, peach, and tangerine, it was serene. Not a single cloud of grey shadowed the morning sky.

"She's going to die before the cherry blossoms bloom," Rukia stated glancing out the window as they passed by a field with bare trees. "She liked to sit under the cherry blossoms behind the house with my dad."

"Rukia, I don't know what to say to make you feel better," Ichigo spoke with sympathy.

The raven haired passenger shook her head, "I didn't expect you to. No words could fix what is happening, and I perfer for it not to be sugar coated." Her voice was shaky, Ichigo glanced at her eyes streaming with tears, "My- my mother is dieing. And…and…and I can't do anything to stop it. If- if I cry it doesn't change anything. So why? W-why can't I stop crying, Ichigo?"

Xxx

"Why are you crying Byakuya?" the dark haired woman asked from her hospital bed.

"Hisana…I-I love you," He told her kissing her hand.

She laughed, "I thought you confessed to me a while ago."

"How can you smile now?" He asked her caressing the side of her face.

"Do you want me to die crying?" she asked her husband, "Byakuya, you know me better than that."

"I- Hisana-" He began in desperation.

"Mom!" Rukia yelled as she rushed toward her mother's bedside next to father side, "Mommy, I-"

"Shhh, Rukia, I can hear you, my body may be weak and my hearing not the best, but I can hear you without having you yelling."

"Mom, I love you," She said managed with tears down her face.

"Hisana smiled, "I know you do, Rukia. Can you take care of your father for me. I want you to be strong, Rukia, I know you can do that for me. I know you'll make me proud, remember no matter where you are, I'm always there watching you, and I'll help you anyway I can."

"I'll miss you," She sobbed in low voice.

Hisana kept her voice soothing and serene, "Rukia, I'll miss you too, your friend's in the hallway, is he not?"

She stared at her mother, "You mean Ichigo?"

"Ya, you can come in, I want to talk to you," she said faintly, her voice was growing tiresome.

Ichigo stood up from his leaning position against the wall of the hallway and gently walked into the room of Hisana Kuchiki, "Mrs. Kuchiki,"

"Closer, Ichigo, you're an orange fuzzy mess," she said softly.

He slowly walked over to the side of the bed opposite to Byakuya and Rukia, "Yes,"

"Can you watch over Rukia for me? Please." she spoke softly with exhausted eyes.

"You have my word," his answer was given without hesitation.

"I need to tell you one more thing, bring you're ear here." she gestured weakly. Ichigo obeyed and she whispered something into his ear. Rukia watched intently as his eyes grew wide in surprise, and yet it wasn't a big deal at the moment.

Rukia got up from her seat, "Mom, I'm sorry, I can't… I can't watch you die," she shook her head, "I just can't," and she ran out the room.

"Ichigo," Hisana spoke and as if that was all she needed to say, he nodded obediently and quickly walked towards the direction of the adolescent.

"Byakuya, you know I always wanted to kiss a hot guy before I died," she smiled.

"Hisana, I really doubt that this is the time-" Byakuya began in utter desperation.

"Kiss me, Byakuya," she spoke softly.

He looked at her with a soft sadness within his blue depths, as he had one hand caressing her face and the other holding her delicate hand, he leaned in and locked their lips together. The kiss was gentle and passionate, he coaxed her lips with his tongue, and when their mouths were open to one another they did not fight for dominance. Their tongues slowly caressed each other in serenity. The kiss was filled with more than emotions, something words could not describe, something which love could not explain.

When he slowly pulled away, Hisana's eyes were dazed, "I love you Byakuya."

"I love you, Hisana." He replied softly, her eyes closed and her pulse reading went flat. He stared at her for less than a second before crying and trembling into her lifeless lap.

Elsewhere, Ichigo had caught up with Rukia, who had led him back to the same courtyard they were at a couple weeks prior.

"I wouldn't say this is the best place to hide your tears now," Ichigo spoke casually with his hands in his pockets as he slowly approached the petite seventeen year old.

"I know," Rukia hugged herself and looked up at the bare cherry blossom tree, "You see that, a single blossom has bloomed."

Ichigo was a few inches in front of her, he looked up the same direction as her, "It must be an early bloomer."

"I suppose so," Rukia spoke sadly, "Ichigo, you said you hate the rain, because someone close to you always die in the rain, but I don't like the fact that it's sunny today. It's as if the world is happy my mother's dead. Little kids will be playing in the park without a care, running happily. And no one will feel a glimmer of sadness. And how can the world be happy when someone as great as my mother is dead?"

Ichigo pulled her head to his chest, "Cry, Rukia, I told you to cry as much as you want, this way you won't have to worry about anyone seeing you." he embraced her closely to his body. She clutched his t-shirt securely and began sobbing louder and more freely than she had ever allowed herself before.

_"Did anyone do the report that Mr. Ukitake asked for?" asked the tall girl with tan skin._

_"No, but I did get a chance to see the hot new girl when I passed the admissions office on the way to my locker. Did anyone else see her? Oh, I'm sorry Kaname, I completely forgot I didn't mean it like that." spoke the albino male._

_The dark skinned boy of the group narrowed his eyes, "Ya, as if that was just an accidental remark, Gin."_

_The tallest member of the group adjusted his glasses, "Now, now you guys, you should not fight all the time, we are suppose to be friends now, aren't we? Anyway, I did see the new girl, she is quite stunning."_

_"Is that so Sousuke?" asked a nurturing voice in offence._

_Sousuke smirked down at the brunette at his side and wrapped his arm around the small of her waist, "Of course, no one's beauty surpasses yours, Masaki."_

_"You should always watch what you say around your girl," spoke the blonde of the group as he attempted to wrap his arm around the tall girl, "SHIT!"_

_The tan teen composed herself after elbowing the blond in the ribs, "I think you better watch what you say around girls that aren't yours, Kisuke." she replied._

_"Yoruichi, how long will I have to shower you with love until you accept the attraction you feel towards me?" Kisuke asked dramatically._

_"I have not a bit of attraction towards you Kisuke," Yoruichi answered defiantly._

_Masaki giggled, "Yoruichi, you're too harsh on him."_

_"Her behavior may be the most beneficial," Kaname replied._

_"Someday, someday," Kisuke repeated._

_Masaki smiled at the blonde's determination, "Anyway, does it not seem weird that we have a new student the second week of school?"_

_"No, it's because the school was having a difficult time deciding which applicant to choose for the scholarship." Sosuke answered._

_"Ah, so she's from the slums," Gin replied._

_"Gin!" Masaki barked._

_"What?" His smirk grew wider._

_"That's rude, just because she isn't rich doesn't mean she was dead beat poor!" Masaki spoke in defense._

_"You're just saying that because you like Nurse Unohana's college aged assistant." Yoruichi laughed._

_"No! I'm dating Souske!" She said in defense._

_"Ya, but you have to admit he looks cool smoking a cigarette, come on, Masaki. Your boyfriend just admitted some other girl is pretty in front of your face." the taller girl continued to tease._

_"That I did, however, I think I made it clear who I find the most attractive," He playfully smirked._

_"I wonder why, does our group feel a bit...less noisy today?" Gin asked with a hint._

_"Well, we don't have the brash loud mouth of a certain Kuchiki." Kaname replied apathetically._

_"True, where is Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked in interest. No later did she ask the question did the group here the chanting of students not far from where they stood, 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!'_

_"Oh, I think all our questions have been answered," Kisuke replied nonchalantly._

_The group ran over to the circle of students that was forming around the court yard. There they saw two young students, one a senior the other a freshmen, both with long ebony hair. The senior was a taller, tanner, and more muscular. The freshmen was pale with blue eyes and more scrawny. The freshmen made the first move as he charged aiming his fist to land on the older male's face, but it was easily diverted and the senior attempted a kick at the ankles of his opponent. Being keener than that the paler boy jumped to avoid the trip, however the older boy was faster and sent his opponent flying with a single punch. He landed at the feet of a slender girl of average height in a lime colored dress._

_"Oh my God! Are you okay?" She asked leaning down to the boy on the ground._

_He glanced up at the soothing voice above to see a girl he had never laid eyes on before. She possessed a creamy complexion, dark raven hair with several strands falling messily on her face, and the deepest blue eyes he ever saw. He smirked as he climbed up to his feet, "Sweetheart, I'm not even getting started." He turned around to continue the fight only to bump into another person. He slowly looked up to see his literature teacher. He slowly gulped in fear, "Mr. Ukitake."_

_"Byakuya, I see you and Kenpachi are in another one of your daily brawls." the white haired man replied._

_"Um, well you see…" Byakuya began._

_"Oh, come on think of a better excuse than that. If I wasn't allowed to fight when I went here, than you better at least come up with a good excuse, or Old Man Yama is going to say something about you 'ruining the school's reputation'" It was a new voice, a brunette man._

_"Mr. Kyoraku?" Byakuya asked in confusion._

_"No, huh?" He replied, "What about you, Kenpachi, got a good enough excuse?"_

_"If the rookie wants to fight and get his ass kicked, why not let him?" Kenpachi answered with no hesitation, "Besides I never get bored pounding a few freshmen."_

_Mr. Kyoraku took a sigh, "Too bad, I don't think that's going to cut it for Old Man Yama, I guess we will escort these two to the principal's office, Jushiro."_

_Later that morning, Byakuya entered first period twenty minutes late. __Byakuya walked into his science classroom late and handed his teacher an office slip._

_"Interesting, Byakuya. It appears as though you managed to get yourself involved with four fights prior to my class period In less than two weeks," He asked staring nonchalantly at the teenager in front of him._

_"I guess so, Mr. Kurotsuichi," he replied with a shrug of the shoulders._

_Kurotsuichi glanced at his student s if he were merely trash, "I suppose you do, why don't you take a seat next to Hisana."_

_"Who?" he asked quizzically asked in a state of confusion._

_Mr. Korotsuichi took a second to recall his thoughts and then nodded his head in realization, "Oh, of course, Mr. Kuchiki, how could I forget. Since you we to busy getting scolded and punished by Mr. Yamamoto it appears as though you were not here to be notified of the new student. Well, how unfortunate for you, that just reminds me how much I despise having insubordinate students interrupting my classroom. You know, because of how tedious it is to have to repeat myself to an uninformed student. Hisana, would you raise you hand so that this creature is aware of your existence."_

_"Umm...o...kay?" replied an awkward voice as the owner raised her slender hand, she was two rows from the back of the classroom on the right side. Byakuya saw that it was the girl from earliar, the one in the circle with the lime colored dress._

_Byakuya stared at her for a second, not too long so that it seemed awkward, but he had caught her glance. Their eyes did a misty blue dance that sent electric chills down their bodies. The stare did not break as he walked over, little did either of them was away of there was a single pair of eyes that was keen enough to observe this behavior. He slowly took a seat next to her._

_She gave him a smile, but he turned away to hide his blush, "What's wrong? I thought you were suppose to be some sort of a bad boy? Now you're going to be like a bashful little girl? I'll admit it's kinda of cute though, I don't like guys that are too cocky."_

_He looked at her with a scowl, "I am not 'bashful.'"_

_She let out a laugh, "Of course, you're not hun, and I'm the richest person at this school."_

_"What?" He asked a bit baffled at her response._

_"Oh," she replied rather observantly, "So it appears you really don't seem to pay attention much. I didn't think it was much of a secret that the administration took longer than usual to decide this year's winner of the scholarship, that's why I'm a week late."_

_"Really?" He asked startled, "I didn't even know we had a scholarship."_

_Hisana giggled, and it sounded like music to his ears, "You really don't pay attention to anyone, Byakuya was it?"_

_"Ah, that kind of pisses off my parents off a lot," Byakuya replied running his hand through his hair._

_She smiled, "Your just too cute. Anyway, how are we going to deal with a homeroom in this creep's classroom?"_

_"I am not cute." He spoke bitterly, "And trust me, if you ignore your teachers then you won't have to worry about how creepy they are."_

_"I'm sure you have the best grades." She spoke sarcastically._

_He smirked at her and leaned into her ear, "You're here on a academic scholarship, Sweetheart, why don't you tutor me."_

_Hisana's eyes grew wide as he licked her earlobe in the middle of class, her head was more heated than ever before, "You-you..."_

_"You look beautiful with that blush on your face," He winked at her and diverted her attention to the front of the classroom. Hisana could only gape at him completely stunned, he did not just do that in the middle of class, and how come no one noticed? And why was he acting as if nothing had happened?_

_When lunch came Hisana was ready to get up, she was not sure where to go, but she had to figure these things out, right? She was packing up her stuff when she was interrupted by a nurturing voice._

_"You're Hisana, right?" it asked. The dark haired teen looked up to see a brunette with a warm smile, "I'm Masaki, looks like we are going to be classmates, right?"_

_"Uh ya," She spoke startled with a smile, "Masaki, that's a pretty name."_

_"You should eat lunch with my friends, they're a bit weird but they are sweet." She replied, "Unless you have other plans."_

_Hisana rolled her eyes playfully, "If I did, I'd be wondering just how popular I could get."_

_"Then let's go," Masaki smiled, the two girls made their way down the hall to a side door that was a short cut to the courtyard only to bump into a solid hard chest._

_"Hey, what the hell?" asked the voice._

_Both girls slowly lifted their head up to a tall gruffy man with jet black hair. He backed up a good distance from the two freshmen girls. He was around eighteen years old. The two girls just stared blankly at him, he smirked and leaned against the outer brick wall. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and pulled out a silver lighter in his back pocket. He flicked it open before lifting it up to his mouth lighting the cigarette. He inhaled and blow out a cloud of smoke towards the sky, and held the cigarette between his fingers and glanced at the girls. "Is there something wrong with you two?"_

_"Who are you?" Hisana questioned, it was obvious to her he was not a student._

_He smirked, "You must be new here. Isn't it obvious? I'm Isshin Kurosaki the awesome and coolest volunteer assistant of Ms. Unohana."_

_"Oh, so you're in college then? And you're volunteering at the high school?" Hisana interrogated._

_Isshin nodded, "Bingo Kid-O. Hey, is there something wrong with your friend." He blew out another cloud._

_Hisana stared at Masaki who was just staring blankly at the guy, "Masaki? Earth to Masaki."_

_The brunette shook her head and grabbed Hisana's arm, "Sorry Mr. Kurosaki! Let's go Hisana." _

_Isshin chuckled as he saw the brunette forcibly pulling the raven haired girl off in a distance, "See ya Masaki, Hisana!"_

_"What's wrong with you? Do you like that guy or what?" Hisana questioned playfully with a smirk._

_Masaki's face turned completely red and she grasped her fist tight in aggravation and embarrassment, "I DO NOT LIKE HIM!"_

_"That's not what I saw," Hisana continued her teasing, "Your mouth was open, I was surprised you didn't catch any flies."_

_"I have a boyfriend," Masaki spoke in defense as she recovered her state of embarrassment._

_"Oh, you're bragging about me to the new girl already, Masaki?" they heard a voice come from behind them._

_The two girl turned around to see a group of six, five boys and a girl. Masaki rolled her eyes and walked up to the one with the glasses and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Of course, you know how much I love you Sosuke." _

_"Of course, you're the lovely Hisana, now aren't you?" He asked with a smirk._

_"Ah...ya," Hisana answered with a questioning look, "So your name is Sosuke."_

_"I'm Kisuke," the blond in the hat answered, "And this lovely angel is Yoruichi-FUCK!" The tall girl kicked him square in the shin._

_"Anyway, my name is Kaname Tousen," the blind male introduced himself._

_The albino's grin grew, "I'm Gin, I hope you and I can grow close."_

_"Ah, ya me too," Hisana answered with nervousness. _

_"Of course, Hisana and I already have quite amount of history, don't we?" Byakuya winked at her._

_"Yes we do, don't we?" Hisana's smile grew as their cerulean eyes once again met each other like the Pacific meets the Atlantic._

A couple of days had passed, friends and family had gathered at the tomb of Hisana. People cried, others were quiet, anyone who knew Hisana was completely devastated.

"First Masaki, then Isshin, Miyako, Kaien, and now Hisana," Ukitake spoke quietly standing next to Kyoraku.

He nodded, "I know what you mean, Jushiro. I'm not fond of out living our students either."

"What are you two geezers talking about?" It was Yoruichi.

"Old men chatter, nothing to worry your pretty little head over," Kyoraku answered casually as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his black suit, "You, Youruichi, you were friends with Hisana and Masaki both.

She nodded, "Of course, though it was those two who were much closer. Those two were like sisters."

"There was never a formal funeral for Isshin, now that I think about it. I wonder how their children are doing, I haven't seen them seen them since Masaki's death fourteen years ago" Ukitake spoke in reminiscent.

Yoruichi gave a small smile, "The twins are in college now, and the boy isn't as far as you think he is."

"What?" Ukitake asked a bit puzzled.

Kyoraku smirked, "I'm surprised Jushiro, have you really gone old? Do you remember the distinctive characteristic of that little boy? Do you remember Isshin's last name?"

"What are you talking about?" Ukitake asked again.

Yoruici placed both hands on either side of her hips that were covered by a black dress, "The boy, Ukitake, he had orange hair, Isshin's last name was Kurosaki."

"Wha-" Ukitake's eyes grew, "Ichigo Kurosaki... it can't be."

"Where is the fellow anyway?" Kyoraku asked running his hand through his wavy locks.

Yoruichi smirked, "I think it's time for a new generation of love birds, he left somewhere with Rukia not to long ago."

The view was miraculous, the sun shined in all its glory and the houses seemed doll sized from the edge of the hill. The area was not to far from the cemetery, it was an area of foliage on top of the hill, it was too small to be considered a forest, but plant life was abundant. A petite girl in a black baby doll dress was staring at the clearness of the atmosphere beside her tall companion in a dark suit.

"Death is never an easy thing to take in," Ichigo spoke not removing his stare from the sky, his hands snug in the pockets of his pants, "I blame myself for the death of my mother, to an extent all those around me. My name means 'he who protects' and yet I feel as though I can't protect anyone from harm. I wanted to protect you Rukia, but can I really do that?"

Rukia smiled, "Ichigo, there are a lot of things in life that should not be shielded from me, you need to let people live their lives. Now of course if I was in a life or death situation I wouldn't want you to watch me die. With death, Ichigo, I think the most important thing is to remember that you loved the people who died, that's why you grieve for them. Ichigo, my mother died knowing that my dad, myself, and so many others loved her in her life. Ichigo, your mother, your father, your cousin and his wife, and Senna- they all knew that you loved them in life and I'm sure not a single one of them blames you for their deaths. Wherever they are I'm sure they're happy and are proud of you, so the thing you need to remember is that none of them would want to see you all depressed, so why don't you start living?"

A few feet away Byakuya was conversing with Urahara, "Hisana was the light in everyone's life."

Byakuya sighed, "Is that so?"

"Of course, do you remember the first day we met her?" Urahara smiled.

"The day I met Hisana, it was the day I fell in love with her."

* * *

**(A/N): So there's a bit more history of our characters, sweet huh? Masaki and Aizen- I know kind of creepy but it works for the story. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, there was smexy, there was melancholy, there was fluff, and then there was closure. I wanted to give the depression thing some closure, of course to move on, we can have a lighter air to the feel of the story. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I'm a busy person, possibly every 2 weeks- I know it will kill you guys bear with me, okay. Plz, leave me a review bout this chapter tell me your thoughts, kay.**

**Thanks for the reviews: Blatantly Anonymous, Whitecloud1, Ichi-Ruki4Eva, Eula Marie, ruki09, Garrett-Is-Mine, XxdaniXx, blue-eyed-lullaby, The Guardian White Wolf , ObviouslyObsessed, Turtie, TremelyMaddest, ThierryMyst, Lady Spezz, xxxChaosQueenxxx, liss-33, Fpix, mahappydance, star133, PiScEs-GiRl-01, and kalulu 1080**

**-So leave a review and say peace out to spidergoth, until next time loyal readers~**


	13. The Fire, The Burn

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (yep M)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo is the lucky man who does.**

**(A/N): Here's another chapter guys. Things are going to get really steaming now, so I hope you can handle it ;). Now if you're reading this story you should have expected steaming interaction from the get go, it's rated M. So don't be yelling at me for something you didn't want to read. That aside, there is no actual lemon in this chapter- things just start to get a little hot. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**The Fire, The Burn**

"It's nice that we are all hanging out together like old times, don't you guys think?" piped a high pitched voice, it belonged to an orange haired girl in the green dress. There was a group of five seated within the booth of a diner.

The smallest member of the group had a smile graced upon her lips as she stared in fascination at her friends enthusiasm, "It is nice, Orihime. Especially now, you and Uryuu are dating."

The other girl smirked, "Ha, Rukia it's nice cause we haven't been able to hang for a while. Maybe you can get yourself a boy toy as well, isn't Fumio coming in a couple of months for summer vacation?"

Rukia stared at her dark haired friend, "Tatsuki, you want me and Fumio...back together?"

Uryuu began coughing, while Orihime began to pat his back. Tatsuki cleared her throat, "It's not that, I was just saying that you two looked close when he visited last time. I thought you guys kind of ... rekindled your relationship. Of course, I'm not trying to force anything on you, it's you're decision in the end, as long as you don't end up with some twenty-three year old I'm happy."

"Some...twenty-three...year old," the petite girl blinked her eyes, "Are you talking about...Ichigo?"

"NO!" Uryuu answered a bit too abruptly, which earned him some questioning glances, "I...I mean, Tatsuki meant just not some guy too old for you, Rukia. You know you should find yourself someone at school. What about Izuru, or Shuuhei, maybe Ikakku, or Yumichika.

Rukia gave him the biggest questioning and disgusted look in her life, "WHAT? Izuru is like an emo blond kid, Shuuhei may be nice but he's a player, Ikkaku is insane, and Yumichika would be complimenting himself more than me."

The ebony haired boy pushed up his glasses and looked away, "They were only suggestions, Rukia. You should really start dating people your own age."

"What are you guys talking about? The only older guy I've ever dated was Fumio, so what's the big deal with this?" the petite girl asked confused.

"Let's change subjects," Orihime smiled at her friends, completely ignoring everything that just occurred, "This is a nice diner, Rukia. How'd you know about this place, I would have never guess that you would want to go to a place like this. I mean it's nice and all, but I thought you would have more, a more different taste."

"Oh, that's because I come here a lot with Ichi- a friend," Rukia stated with a blush looking away.

"A friend?" Renji spoke with interest for the first time today, his arms formed triangular shapes as his hands held up the back of his head, he was leaned back against the booth where he spent most of time since the group arrived staring out the window.

"Yes a friend, is there something the matter with that?" Rukia questioned, why did she feel like she was getting attacked by her 'friends' today?

"May I take you orders?" asked a feminine voice, it was the green haired waitress, "Oh my god, where's your boyfriend today? Did you two break up? But you were soooo cute together."

If Rukia had a drink she would have spit it out at this moment, instead her eyes grew the size of cd records. All her friends gave her accusing and questioning glances.

_Why does this waitress have to be so dumb?_

**_Like you would mind dating him._**

_That's besides the point._

**_You know you would love those rippling muscles._**

_Shut up, the last thing I need to do is blush right now._

"You have a boyfriend, Rukia? How come you never told us? Is he cute?" Orihime asked with enthusiasm.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Rukia gritted between her teeth in annoyance and embarrassment, a blush was prominent on her face.

Mashiro laughed, "Don't be modest. He's really cute. They come here like almost every Saturday, and he helps her with her homework. He's tall and tan with orange hair."

"I thought you said you didn't even like him." Renji cocked a brow.

Rukia twitched at his words, "Is this some kind of an ambush? You guys want to hang out with me and start accusing me of having a relationship with Ichigo?"

"No, Rukia, we're just concerned," Tatsuki offered.

"Ichigo and I are just friends. How can you assume there's something going on?" Rukia asked.

"Because, what kind of a normal twenty-three year old would become friends with a seventeen year old? Isn't he turning twenty-four soon? How is that normal, Rukia? And why do you call him by his first name when he works at our high school? Do you not see anything wrong with this picture? There are already a hundred rumors in the school about this so you might as well confess to it!" Renji yelled at her.

"What gives you the right, Renji?" Rukia's voice croaked, her head was down and her bangs shadowed her eyes, "You don't know shit about what Ichigo is to me. You go assuming that he has alternative motives, when he is the one who's always taking care of me. When my mom was hospitalized, where were you? Making out with Tatsuki? He helped me through a lot. He doesn't see me like that, he's a genuine guy. He's the one who turned me down. I was the one who wanted him, and he turned me down, so don't go painting him like some sort of pedophile who's using me for a good fuck."

"Ru...Ru...kia," Orihime began looking at her friend who was getting up from her seat.

"I shouldn't have come today. I'm going back home, please don't follow me." She spoke with her eyes still hidden, her face low facing the ground, "And Uryuu, you knew Ichigo. You knew that he was a complete gentleman who wouldn't have done such a thing to me, I don't know how you could ever listen to rumors like that. All of you, you think I'm some kind of a slut and he's some sort of a pedophile? I don't ever want to talk to you guys ever again."

The four teens and the waitress stared as the girl ran out the diner with not another word, "Um... so I guess I'll take your orders now?"

Uryuu cleared his throat, "Can you give us some more time?"

Mashiro nodded and turned around to leave the adolescents, "Mashiro, did you scare away another one of the customers?"

"No Kensei, I swear not this time," Mashiro answered to the scruffy voice of a silver haired male.

"Are you lying?" his eye twitched.

"No I'm not," she pouted, "But if you want to punish me in the storage room like last week I wouldn't mind."

His eyes attempted to narrow as a blush consumed his face, "Mashiro, I told you we aren't going to talk about that! It was a fluke that's never going to happen again."

"You say that every time. Over what, like the past ten years?" she playfully smirked.

At the booth Tatsuki ran her hand through her dark locks, "We really shouldn't have said those things."

"I can't believe we just accused her like that," Uryuu spoke in shame, "And Ichigo, I should've known. I'm a horrible person."

"But we were right, she likes him, she said she wanted him but was rejected." Orihime offered.

"Orihime, I think that's besides the point here," Uryuu replied.

"Renji, why did you have to say it like that?" Tatsuki narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, "We all hinted, but you were blunt, rash, and rude about it. Now she's going home."

Renji scoffed, "Ya right,"

"What are you saying?" Tatsuki gave an inquisitive look.

"She's not going home, she's driving the opposite direction," Renji scoffed.

Rukia was in front of a door that read 15C, she was on the third floor of an apartment complex. _'Why am I here? Don't I bother him enough? Why can't I take care of my problems on my own? Why do I always have to run to Ichigo for comfort?'_

_**Because you will use any excuse for him to wrap those hard muscular arms around you.**_

_Not you again._

_**What's wrong, you're a healthy hormonal adolescent girl, and he is a very attractive man with a sexy body. So who is going to blame you for wanting him?**_

_I can't, he already said I was just like a little sister to him, hell he's nearly seven years older than me._

_**And yet he kissed you like no boy has ever kissed you. He kissed you like a man, no a beast. Just imagine how good he must be in bed.**_

_Shut up, I can't think like that._

_**Imagine how sexy he must be naked.**_

_La La La La._

_**Knock on the door.**_

_I will._

_**I knew it.**_

_I'm not going in with dirty intentions._

_**There's nothing dirty about seduction.**_

_I'm not going to seduce Ichigo, end of discussion._

Rukia knocked on the door after debating with her internal perverted self, seriously what was wrong with her lately?

A few seconds later a shirtless Ichigo in black basketball shorts answered the door. Had some of his weight leaned on a side of the threshold, he looked down at Rukia in her black knee highs, white tank and grey pleated skirt. He smiled inwardly, '_She looks...cute- wait no, no she doesn't, she doesn't, she doesn't. Wait a minute what is she doing here?'_

"Is there something the matter, Rukia?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows in concern as he leaned in slightly.

Rukia blushed, _'Why does he have to have a six pack?'_ She looked away, "Can I come in?"

"Ya sure thing," He said allowing her the small amount of space she needed to walk in, he followed her and gently shut and locked the door. "What's up?"

Rukia gave him a questioning look, "Why can't I just come visit you? That's what friends do right? Why do I have to come over with an alternative motive? I could just be here asking if you're ready for the new school year tomorrow."

Ichigo ran his hand through the orange ruffs that Rukia longed to mangle between her fingers, he let out a sultry chuckle, "Rukia, I think I know you better than that, you're not going to drop by unexpectedly for no reason. Besides," his voice became more serious, "You look as though you've been crying. Did something happen today, with your friends?"

Rukia nodded as she sat on his couch, "They were accusing me of some ridiculous things."

Ichigo took a seat next to her, a little too close to her, making her entire body tingle with a warm sensation as his spicy scent entered her nostrils, "What ridiculous things?"

"They thought I was....I was...I," She turned her head down in embarrassment.

"Hey," He lifted her head to see her violet eyes in shock, his amber orbs stared at her, "What was it? Rukia, what did they say?"

"They thought you and I...were together," She scoffed, "I mean like that would ever happen. Supposedly there are already a lot of rumors at school. I don't understand it, like you and me would ever..."

"Like we would ever what?" Ichigo asked, "I've had a lot of time to think about it. You and me, Rukia, we aren't just friends are we? I mean, there's an electric spark between us. I kissed you, and you didn't hesitate to kiss me back. I had to stop myself, Rukia. I wanted to do so much more to you."

Rukia's eyes went wide, "Wha-"

"But," he continued, "I can't Rukia, I can't. You're too young, and I don't know why but I want you so much, if you knew what I was thinking half the time, you'd run away from me."

"I-I, Ichigo, you act like I don't want it." Rukia said looking up at him, she placed a small hand above his.

His heart rate began to race, he looked down at her. That pale and pure skin, those pink lips, and those giant eyes of hers. "I know, Rukia, I know you want me. You've wanted me long before I wanted you. But I can't, Rukia. You have no idea about my life, if you knew half the shit I did, you'd run from me, you'd be disgusted. I'm not the good guy you think I am, I have dark secrets, stuff you would have known nothing of. Once I have you, Rukia, there's no turning back. You're too pure, too innocent, too young."

"I'm not innocent," Rukia inched closer to his face, their lips were only a few millimeters apart, "Tell me Ichigo, what makes you so dark? What are you trying to shield me from? Why do we have to resist each other? I want you, and you want me. Is there something wrong with my appearance?"

Ichigo leaned down slowly, causing Rukia's back to be against the cushions, he was hovering over her. He leaned closer, his lips moved to her ear, "Rukia do you know what'd I do to you? I'd tease you to your breaking point. I would make you nipples harder than ever before. I would coax you with my finger, you'd get so wet you'll beg for a release with incoherent words because you wouldn't be able to think or speak, you'd be having trouble just remembering how to breath. When I'm in you, you won't even have the energy to fight back your orgasms, and when I'm done, you won't even remember how many times I made you cum. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I- Ichi-" Rukia began, but before she could finished water began to poor as if it were raining, "Wha-What the hell?!"

Ichigo rushed off of her, "It's a fire, there's a fire in the building! Rukia stay close." He rushed into his room and grabbed his suitcase that was filled with his clothes, he stuffed his laptop inside, and turned around to find Rukia had not followed him. "Rukia! Rukia!" he called her name, but he couldn't find her, he went into the living room and he couldn't find her, "Rukia!"

"What?" Her head she stood up, she had been previously on her knees beside the couch.

He stared at her, he could see the lavender bra under her soaked white shirt, he shook his head, now really wasn't the time to get all perverted, "You idiot, we have to get out of here fast," he grabbed her by the arm. He slammed the door open, his hand tightened around her arm, he couldn't lose her. The rushed down the left side of the hallway, only to find it was the direction the flames were coming from, "Shit, Rukia let's go."

The began running down the right side of the hallway. However Rukia tripped on her way, Ichigo ran quickly over to her and picked her up, he couldn't afford to waste anytime. He ran to the window at the end of the hallway, and crashed through it. The broke the glass and fell three stories to the ground out side. The both of them were heavily breathing. Rukia was on top of Ichigo, "Ichigo...you save my life."

Ichigo began to cough as he sat up, she was straddling him, "Uh, no problem Midget. What were you doing by the couch stupid, you could have died!"

The petite girl blushed and looked away, she lifted up the overstuffed bag in her hand, "I was getting you scrapbooks, I got some of your novels, but I didn't have enough time to save them all."

"Rukia," he lifted his hand to graze the soft flesh of her cheek, "You idiot, what's more important to me, some books or you?"

Rukia blushed, "Shut up, Strawberry," she pushed him back down, only to have him hiss in pain. She looked down at him, just below his chest area was a red- purple color, "Ichigo are you okay? Hold on I'll call the ambulance."

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to a bright room, no not bright... just extremely white and bare. "Wha- what the hell?" Ichigo asked in fatigue as he place a hand of his head and began to sit up in the white sheets of the bed he was currently residing in.

"Be careful," a femine voice warned as she helped him sit up.

"Rukia, what the hell?" He asked, he blinked over again a few times, there were three other figures there- Urahara, Yoruichi, and...Byakuya? "What's going on?"

Yoruichi let out a exasperated laugh with her hands placed on either side of her hips, "Idiot, you broke two ribs when you jumped out of that building, the doctors also had to stop the internal bleeding."

Ichigo eyes grew, "The apartment is completely burned down, isn't it?"

The tall woman folded her arms across her chest an sighed, "Unfortunately yes, they're investigating the cause of the fire. Luckily no one in the building died, you were the only one who got hurt."

"Great," Ichigo replied sarcastically to himself, "Now I have to find a place to stay."

"No need," It was Byakuya who spoke, he was standing a couple of feet from the wall, he was not leaning, he did not put a hand in either pocket, for anyone else they would look stiff, but Byakuya wasn't the one to do unprofessional stances and it seemed natural for him, "You will be staying at the Kuchiki residence for the time being."

Ichigo gaped at the dark haired male, he blinked before answer, "Come again?"

"I said you will be staying at my household," the man replied again with no hesitation, "Obviously it won't be a permanent residence, but it is the least I can do for you after all the help you did for our family when Hisana was hospitalized. It's my way of thanking you for taking care of Rukia when I wasn't in the right mind to do it myself."

"Well then, now that that's complete, Ichigo it appears you will be taking while off of work to recover," Urahara pointed out.

"What? Hell no, it's just two broken ribs," the orange haired male responded rashly.

"The doctors said you should rest for at least a week and a half," Rukia shot him down, "There's no point in overexerting yourself, you will just end up back in the hospital, so listen to us, Stupid."

Ichigo stared at her violet depths. Her eyes were narrowed in annoyance but laced with concern over him, he tore his eyes from her enchanting gaze and let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine."

Yoruichi clapped for attention, "Now that, that problem is solved, Byakuya and Rukia, I'm ordering you two to come to my birthday ball this Saturday,"

Byakuya's eyes gazed over hers apathetically, "Sorry Yoruichi, I can't be there. I'm going on a business trip, in fact my flight leaves in a couple of hours."

Rukia glanced up at her father with shock written over her face, "You didn't tell me that."

Byakuya nodded, "Yes, I'm apologize for that, Rukia. We are opening some corporate buildings throughout the United States, to keep better control of our products, I'll be travelling a lot for a few months. I'm sorry to decline Yoruichi."

"That's fine Byakuya," Yoruichi told him sincerly, "Just, try not to exert yourself too much."

A few hours had passed by the time Ichigo was settled in the guestroom, across the hallway from Rukia's own. Byakuya was already on his flight to New York, and it was just Ichigo and Rukia in the house. The tall male lay in the bed staying at his new residence for the time being. The room was much too spacious for his liking, the walls were a lime and cream color. The furniture looked to be designed in a rococo style, it was much to lavishing to be a modern day home. The bed was fit for at least three kings, basically the Kuchiki's really knew how to spend money to make themselves look like French royalty of the eighteenth century. _'I wonder what Rukia's up to'_

_**Of course you are, now aren't you?**_

_Shut up._

_**Don't be a prude, you and I both know what you were staring at when the sprinkles were going off.**_

_That was wrong._

_**Oh and what you said to her before that was wrong too?**_

_Yes, yes it was._

_**Psh, man listen you haven't had a woman since Senna, and Rukia is a real feisty one, just imagine her in bed.**_

_She's seventeen!_

_**Oh, seriously man is that the only thing you hold onto to stop yourself from admitting what you want. We've seen her, she's got a nice ass.**_

_Shut up._

_**I bet you she's tight.**_

_I bet she is._

_**See**._

_NO! Never mind, shut up._

_**I think she's a moaner, don't you want to make her moan and squirm?**_

"Ichigo, are you hungry?" Rukia called from the other side of the redwood door after knocking twice.

_'I'm hungry for you baby,'_Ichigo shook his head from that thought, "Rukia if it's your cooking I'd rather starve to death!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes on in the hallway, "It's not my cooking, I ordered pizza. And even if it was my cooking, I'd force it down your throat you stupid strawberry!"

"Pizza sounds nice, Rukia, come in," He spoke his voice a bit strained.

She slowly walked over to the bed and placed the plate with pizza on the nightstand. She mischievously smiled and walked up to the bed. She straddled Ichigo and he leand upward to look at her, "What are you doing, Rukia?"

"I'm here to give you what you and I both want," Rukia whispered.

"Rukia, you shouldn't be here," He told her sternly.

"Coming from the guy who told me he'd make me orgasm so much I would lose count," She continued to rub up and down his bare biceps.

"That was a mistake, I don't want you,"

Rukia licked her delicate lips and softly whispered to him as she leaned in, "Then if you're so sure of that, kiss me. Kiss me and then tell me you don't want me."

Ichigo closed the space between their lips without hesitation. He started gently. Her soft lips easy to manipulate under his control. He reached for the back of her silky tresses and pulled her closer to him. Rukia's grip on his biceps increased as he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth. His velvety tongue met hers and pushed back, he tilted her head allowing more of her mouth to be exposed for him to explore. Rukia moaned when she failed to dominant, his tongue was too quick and too forceful, he was mapping her entire mouth. As the dance in their mouths elevated in passion, he slowly lowered her to her back so that he was now on top. When Rukia felt the mattress on her back she knew she was lost in his spell of ecstasy. Ichigo continued to ravish her mouth, her tongue, her lips. He made her whimper, she could no longer breath. Ichigo released her mouth to allow her breath. She was panting like a dog in heat as soon as his mouth left hers, but it was short lived, he went straight for her neck, he couldn't get enough of her. "A-ah," pant, "I-Ichi...go...m-more," His hot breath and tongue was trailing along the perfect porcelain neck of hers. He found a sensitive spot, he made her mewl and whimper in such a high pitched voice, he didn't know Rukia possessed a high pitched voice that actually sounded sexy. His teeth began to to nibble on her neck, he wanted that white neck tainted with his mark, "I-I...AH!" His hand slipped under her shirt and unclasped her lavender bra, he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric, and groped the pert breast, he tweaked the already pronounced nipple, "Ichi...Ichigo don't stop! MY GOD NEVER STOP!"

"So demanding," He smirked as he lifted her shirt and bra off of her in one swift motion.

His lips were soon on one of her breast, "M-More," he groped the other breast within his left hand. His right hand traveled down to her inner thigh. He continued to lick and nibble on her nipples, distracting her until he dipped a finger into her opening, "OH MY...Ichi-" she through her head back, breathing harder, her heart beating more rapidly.

"You're so wet, Baby. So silky smooth," He whispered to her in a husky voice, he slid his finger in deeper, causing her to moan a deep sultry tune of anguish, "And tight, so wet, so tight, ans so warm."

"T-Too...too much," She panted. And she was instantly dropped. All heat from his body was removed and she was left panting on the bed, her once half lidded eyes were now wide open. She sat up looking at him, his eyes hiding beneath his bangs, "Is there something wrong? Ichi-"

"OUT!" He screamed at her, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Ichi-" she tried again.

"I said out!" He yelled again, "I DON"T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE!"

Rukia's eyes went wide and she quickly grabbed her shirt and scurried out of the room, she slammed the door behind her. _'What did I do wrong?'_ She asked her self slowly sliding down the wall before falling to the ground. She sat just outside of his door attempting to control her beating heart and rapid breaths, _'I don't understand, what did I do?'_

* * *

**(A/N): So how was that for you? Rukia and her friends have finally hit a bump in their road of friendship. Of course I had to add some Mashiro and Kensei moments in there- so cute. And the fire? Big time suckish, but Ichigo and Rukia alone in the house together? ;D, now I'm thinking this is just the beginning of some major heat in this story. Anyway, I was really disappointed with the outcome of last chapter, there are 54 readers who have favorited this story 93 who have it on their alert list, and there was 415 hits on the last chapter, and how many reviews were there? A pathetic 14, guys what happened? Did I lose my touch? Or is it because of the glitchyness of FF lately? I don't know, I hope I get some reviews on this chapter though, I have yet to write a lemon in my life, and this is about as risky as I have ever written, was it hot or not? Review and tell me.**

**Anyway thank you those who reviewed: xxxChaosQueenxxx, rukia death kuchiki, ThierryMyst, ruki09, happygirl24, megui-chan, Ichi-Ruki4Eva, XxdaniXx, Blatantly Anonymous, forever fallen angel, Garret-Is-Mine, emedina, Eula Marie, and Dragon Wizard 91 (my older brother ;D)**

**Sorry for re-updating but I have to tell you guys something, there's a poll on my profile I want you guys to vote for- I forgot damn please vote :D**

**-Anyway spidergoth is signing out, bye bye my readers ;)**


	14. The History Teacher

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (yep M)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I'm constantly fangirling over it! :D**

**(A/N): LOL ^__^; I know guys......Don't bite my head off guys he he he he, lol. I know I haven't updated in forever, and I know you guys really, but I've been kind of busy...school, and some other things.......PLZ don't be angry, and plz review ^___^ it would make me very happy. This chapter will be okay......I hope Lol. A couple of new characters are introduced, I promise you atleast one of them should make you fangirl and be very happy. Things are going to be slowly unravled in the upcoming chapters, this is like the last chapter before things get a little crazy. Plz love it, read it, and review it! **

* * *

**The History Teacher**

"How was you vacation?" asked a tall unrecognizable girl to her shorter companion.

"I went to Tokyo with my college boyfriend, it was amazing, and you?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, my break was a bit less excited, but I did..." the conversation of the two girls slowly disintegrated with the voices of the mass of students returning back to Yammato High for the new semester.

Rukia took a deep breath as she placed some books in her locker, she did not want to be back today. It was her senior year, and yesterday she lost the friends that she had, so things year was not going to be easy. '_Why did they have to say those things? Renji was a complete asshole yesterday, accusing Ichigo of....ya Ichigo...'_

**_"OUT!" He screamed at her, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_**

**_"Ichi-" she tried again._**

**_"I said out!" He yelled again, "I DON"T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE!"_**

She hadn't spoken to him since, he was still asleep or at least locked in his room when she had left earlier. As she continued to she attempted to place her notebook on the top shelf of her locker, it fell and hit the floor. "Great, just my luck, stupid Rukia Kuchiki." She turned around to pick up the blue notebook, only to find it facing her, a large hand grasping it.

"Does this belong to 'stupid Rukia Kuchiki?'" asked the owner of the hand. Rukia looked up, it was a male of average height, rather scrawny, tan skin, turquoise eyes, and silver hair.

"Uh? Ya," the petite girl shook her head, she had never seen him before. He was pretty attractive too, he could have been new to the school. "Are you new or something?"

"Hhhhmmm?" He seemed a bit surprised, "What exactly do you mean by _new_?"

Rukia straightened out her yellow dress, "I just mean, I haven't ever seen you around the school, so your a new student, right?"

"A what?" He asked in an irritated voice, his hand was balled in a fist.

"Hey calm down," Rukia spoke, wondering why on earth the guy was getting so worked up, "What's the big deal? There's nothing wrong with being new."

"Ms. Kuchiki, " He spoke standing up straight now, "What's your first period?"

"Um," Rukia blinked, _'Ms. Kuchiki?'_She opened a folder and pulled out her new schedule, "Uh, history...why?"

"What's the name of the instructor?" He asked impatiently.

_'Attitude_,' thought the teenager, yet she looked for the name of the teacher regardless, "Toushiro Hitsugaya? Hmm, I never heard of him before."

"That's good," said the boy, "My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya, I will be your new history teacher."

The young girl's eyes grew. This guy, this guy was her new teacher. Well, she had a great way of making good first impressions. But this guy, he looked younger than Ichigo, he looked the same age as the students she went to school with, heck he looked younger than Renji, Uryuu, and Ashido. "H-How old are you?"

A vein became visible upon his temple, "Do not worry about that! Just know I am indeed older than you."

"Um, okay...." Rukia blinked a few times.

It was so, in a few minutes Rukia was sitting in a desk, in a classroom. And there he was, Toushiro Hitsugaya, in the front of the classroom, girls were drooling, guys were snickering. Yep, she was definitely still in high school.

"Welcome back to your last year of high school, despite this I expect you guys to be working harder than ever. Even though this is my first year as a teacher, I will not tolerate senoritas or disrespect towards myself," he began running his hand through his silver mane, and a few girls sighed in adoration, "Does anyone have any questions before I continue?"

Orihime raised her hand, "Um, can we chew gum?"

Silence........

"Uh...well," Mr. Hitsugaya looked at her a bit startled, "As long as you don't make the room your personal trash bin, it's suppose to help you score higher on tests cause you are able to concentrate better, so sure."

He took out a sigh, "Any more questions? Good, in pairs you will choose a historical figure, I want a time line, a biography, and a powerpoint. The assignment will be due in two weeks, and I will be assigning partners."

Groans of protests were heard among the mass.

"Silence, you're whining will not change my mind. Anyway, the groups will be Renji Abarai and Izuru Kira, Ikkaku Maderame and Orihime Inoue, Uryuu Ishida and Maiko Aino, Ashido Kano and Rukia Kuchiki, Tatsuki Awesawi and Shuuhei Hisagi..."

_'Ashido?_' Rukia thought in her head, she saw him waving at her with a smirk, she gave him a faint smile, _'So I'm stuck with you.'_

After class, the petite girl decided to stay a moment to talk to her new teacher, after all second period was her study block this year. As the storm of students disappeared she heard a faint sound of vibration and saw the spiky haired teacher answer his black flip phone, "Hello, how are you....I miss you too." He was leaning against his desk as he spoke on the phone, it was a sort of interesting conversation, Rukia smirked, _'So Mr. Hitsugaya has a girlfriend.'_

"The new college semester starts in two weeks right?...So you'll be moving in a week...Of course I want to see you again...Don't say that when I'm at work!...I'm not blushing," and yet here Toshiro Hitsugaya was with a pink color prominent on his cheeks, "Alright...Love you, bye bye." He closed his phone and placed it in his pocket.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Rukia asked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow of curiosity.

"AH! What the-Why are you listening in on my private conversation?!" He asked in a half shocked half enraged voice.

"Um, I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you something so I waited," Rukia spoke sincerely, "Your girlfriend must be really tolerant if your so hotheaded, or maybe you just have a soft spot for her."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms as he looked at his petite student, "She's not my girlfriend, she's my fiance. Anyway, what was it you wanted to ask me about, Ms. Kuchiki?"

Rukia blinked a few times, "Uh, right. About my partner, Ashido. Um, can I trade with someone else?"

"No, absolutely not. Why would allow that? I said you could not choose your own partner on purpose. I don't want friends goofing around, I had specifically had the other staff members aid me so no one would be paired up with a friend."

"Uh, isn't that a bit drastic?" Rukia asked in critical voice.

"Ms. Kuchiki, I do not want you goofing off on this assignment with a friend," He asserted.

"I'm not trying to, Mr. Hitsugaya, really. It's just, Ashido and I...we have a sort of history," She looked away clutching the strap of her bag a bit tight.

"Ms. Kuchiki I promise you I am not trying to punish you, when you become an adult you will find that you are going to have to work with people you don't like. Just try to tough it out, please."

After the day, Rukia was exhausted. She managed to go a whole day without conversing with a single student. She talked to Mr. Ukitake and of course Mr. Hitsugaya earlier that morning, but a student nope. She was sure Renji, Tatsuki, Uryuu, and Orihime were too afraid to say anything to her, which was good because she was not yet ready for a conversation with them. Still, she felt lonely. Her friends were no longer friends, her mother was gone forever, her father was away, and Ichigo wasn't talking to her. She let out a perturbed sigh and slammed her locker shut, school was over. A hand was gently placed upon her shoulder as she began to walk towards the exit.

"Hey, Rukia," said a masculine voice from behind her.

The raven haired girl slowly turned around to be faced with the owner of the hand, "Ashido? Is there something wrong?"

"No, um. Look, I know we haven't been on good terms since freshmen year. However, that was a long time ago, a lot of things have changed since then, it's kind of ridiculous to stay angry at one another for this long, can we call truths?" He held his hand out for her.

The raven haired girl stared at his pale palm, and then looked at his face, his silver eyes sincere, she took a deep sigh, "What's the point in dragging this on any longer? Besides, it's not important anymore, I accept."

They shook, "That's good, I've always liked you, Rukia."

Rukia looked away, "You know since the project is due in only a couple of weeks we should really start working on it now, something tells me it's not going to be easy to get a decent grade in Mr. Hitsugaya's class."

Elsewhere...

**_Do you know that you are the biggest idiot the world has ever known?_**

_I know._

**_A sexy piece of ass like that and you just forced her out like that? You scared the shit out of her, she's never gonna want you anymore._**

_I know, that's a good thing._

**_It is not a good thing you dumbass! Are you going to just go the rest of your life without having sex? You felt how tight she was, do you know how amazing sex would be with her? Those perfect pert breast with those small nipples? Imagine being in her small mouth, imagine being inside both of her holes, having her moan your name over and over again-_**

_Oh can you just get out of my head!_

**_Ha, you act like I'm some kind of foreign invader, this is not a case of xenophobia, I am apart of you._**

_Ya, right-_

The black phone on the night stand began to vibrate and shake the small table, "Great," Ichigo sighed before answering.

"What do you want?" The twenty-three year old sat up in the bed running his hands through his orange hair.

_"Is that anyway to greet your colleague?"_

"We are not associated with each other, Gin."

"_And yet here we are talking on the phone using each others given names, Ichigo"_

"Why did you call?"

_"My, my, my. No, 'how have you been Gin?' I suppose not. I heard you no longer have an address."_

"Why does that concern you?"

_"Well, normally I wouldn't care if you were on the streets, but Aizen really cares, you know he always treated you like a son."_

"Tch, I don't think it matters about my location, I do have a place to stay though."

"_That's a relief now, isn't it? However, I need to know where I can consult with you."_

"After work, midnight, is that going to be a problem?"

_"Still with Urahara I see."_

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

_"Of course not, Mr. Kurosaki. I thought you left your temper in your adolescent years, have you been hanging out with high school girls, or a high school girl."_

"What would you know about that, Ichimaru."

_"She's a pretty little thing, is she?"_

"That doesn't concern you."

_"How would you feel if I wrapped my hands around that pretty little neck of hers?"_

"What did you say?!"

_"Is she that important to you?"_

"Ichimaru..."

_"She's awfully small though, though a true beauty, is she good in the sac?"_

"I will kill you,"

_"Is she tight?"_

"Don't fuck with me, Gin Ichimaru."

_"Aren't you doing that with Rukia Kuchiki?"_

"What? How do you know her name?...Ichimaru?... Ichimaru you bastard!...fuck!"

He ran his hand through his hair after hanging up, he was in some deep shit and he didn't know how to get out.

.....

"So how is Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked a masculine voice from the shadows.

"I would believe he is a bit agitated by the late events," replied the silver haired man as he turned around to face his superior.

"Is that so, how unfortunate, I do not like family to be like this," answered the man in the shadows, he ran his hair through his chestnut locks.

"Of course you don't, it's connected to the little lamb if you want to know the source of the problems," Gin's smirk grew a bit.

"Ah, but Rukia Kuchiki is much like family as well," answered the man as the two began to walk a long the dark hallway.

"That small lanky thing? You have quite a taste for women," replied Gin, keeping to the side of the larger male.

"She's exquisite, a true beauty, a spitting image of her mother," The brunette let out a chuckle.

"She appears shorter and scrawnier than Hisana if you ask me," spat Gin.

"Yes, and her eyes are a different hue, I can put that aside. Besides the smaller ones are more delicate, so the more they scream," And a handsome smirk was placed upon his lips.

...

"Okay, so you wanna choose Jean-Jacques Rousseau? I think that's a good choice." Ashido decided. He was sitting on the bed about a foot away from Rukia's lying body, her head propped up with her hand, looking rather comfortable in the lavender chappy covered sheets. Ashido on the other hand felt rather out of place, he had never seen so much bunnies in his whole life, so he wasn't comfortable getting too relaxed in lavender schemed room.

"No way, Rousseau was an asshole! He married a mentally disabled woman, and abused her, he made her give up all her childeren to the orphanage and he mocked her in front of her face!" Rukia yelled.

"Okay, calm down, never mind," Ashido chuckled, "I didn't know that, Rukia, why don't you pick someone?"

"Hmmm, Vladimir Lenin?" she suggested.

The maroon haired male raised a questioning eyebrow, "And Rousseau is bad?"

Rukia let out a giggle, "Uh ya, sorry."

Ashido stared into her eyes with a smirk, "You have a beautiful laugh,"

Rukia's mouth opened for a second, before she turned away with a blush on her face, "Um, thanks."

The teenager boy scooted closer too her, and lifted up her face so she was looking into his eyes, "I mean it you know, it's very melodious, and hypnotic. You have the voice of a siren."

The petite girl's blush grew, she could feel her face grower hotter, sure she was not all that interested in Ashido, but being complimented like this was really flattering, "It's not that great, really. Um, we should concentrate, we don't even have the basis for our project."

"So," He pushed a strand of hair away from her smooth face, "We have two weeks, why don't you like getting complimented, a beautiful girl like you should be used to it."

"Um,...I'm what?" She asked bewildered.

He let out a sultry chuckle, "You're really too cute you know that, Rukia?" His face began closing in on her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The maroon haired teen halted his advances on the petite girl when he heard the masculine voice from behind him, he turned around to locate the onwner of the voice, "What the-"

"Ichigo?" asked the raven haired girl, her eyes were wide, she ran other to him, "Are you allowed to even be walking around like this, your rib's broken. You idiot!"

Ichigo rolled his amber eyes, "Calm down you idiot, its just a broken rib. Tch, I've been through a lot worse than this."

Rukia looked at him with a questioning look, "A lot worse?" she spoke almost to herself.

"Um, excuse me, but what the hell is going on here?!" Asked Ashido from the bedside, of course it would be nice to sit there and watch the two bicker, why the hell was he being ignored? And why were they so trivial and natural about this odd situation? And why on earth is the librarian assistant living with Rukia and has a broken rib?

"Oh, um...well, Ichigo...or rather Mr. Kurosaki, um he's staying at my place for a little while cause his apartment building was burnt down." Rukia spoke awkwardly, her hands clasped together, fingers fidgeting in anxiety.

"And he has to stay with you why?" Ashido raised a brow.

"Why do you care?" Ichigo asked brashly, "SHIT!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him, watching him clutch the foot she stepped on, "Shut up, Ichigo!" She shook her head in embarrassment, and took out a deep sigh before walking towards the bed and taking a seat, "Okay, Ashido."

"Hmmm?" He asked her.

"Mr. Kurosaki, he helped my father and I a lot during the time of my mother's hospitalization, and the time afterward... he does not really have much family or anywhere to really stay, so as we are in debt with him, my father decided that he can stay here temporarily until he can find a place to stay."

"Is that so," He spoke appearing as though he was contemplating something before standing up, "Rukia, it appears as though I caught you at an awkward time, and I should be heading home anyway, we'll talk tomorrow, okay."

Rukia got up, "Um... okay, see you tomorrow Ashido."

"And," Ashido turned as he opened her room door before leaving, "I'll show myself out, it seems as though you need to talk to Mr. Kurosaki about something. By the way, you guys should be more careful, if the administration finds out about this, I don't think they'll be too happy. I promise I won't disclose any information, just other people would use this against you, especially with the rumors."

A pregnant pause filled the boundaries of the seventeen year old's room, the two occupants staring at each other without a sigh exchanged between the two.

"So," the masculine voice sounded loud, though was not much beyond a whisper, he let out a laugh, "You seem to move on really fast, don't you, Rukia?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes, and folded her arms around her chest, "And what's that suppose to mean, Mr. Kurosaki?"

His eye twitched and his body cringed for a second, hearing hour her voice spat his last name in spite, "If you don't get your fill, you find the next guy that will be able to satisfy you."

The petite girl shook her head, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Ashido and I were merely preparing for a history project due in a couple of weeks, if that so bothers you, Mr. Kurosaki, I advice you mind your own business."

"Seemed like a bit more than that to me," He spoke in a dark tone.

"Eavesdropping is a horrible attribute, and don't interpret things the wrong way."

"Stop talking to me like I'm some sort of a child," He responded, his eyes hiding beneath the shadow of his orange bangs.

Rukia stood her ground not shaken, "I'll stop treating you like a damn child, when you stop acting like one."

"What," he stated more than asked.

"You wanna play games with me, I don't think they're really funny," She spoke defiantly, clearly, and confidently, "I'm not a plaything you can toy around with. You used the age difference as an excuse before, then you kiss me and yell at me to leave."

"It was a lot more than just a kiss," he added.

"It doesn't matter," She shook her head, "Now you want to be jealous of a high schooler, because he's actually straight forward. Because Ashido actually knows what he wants, and your just confused about your feelings, messing with me constantly. Well, Mr. Kurosaki, grow the fuck up. Make a decision, if you want me, take me and don't back down, but if you don't. If you don't, don't expect me to be waiting around for you to make up your damn mind."

"Rukia," He spoke in an unreadable tone, he walked towards her, standing barely a centimeter from her body.

"What?" she spoke apathetically with bored icy eyes.

He placed his head against hers, her body freezed as she felt his warm breath fan over her face as he let out a sigh, "I like it when you say my first name, with that sexy voice of yours."

Rukia smirked, "I thought I had a man voice,"

Ichigo closed her lips with his. He gently pushed his firmer lips against her soft ones, awaiting her response. As he felt her move against him, he grabbed the small of her back, bringing her closer as his lips became more insistent. He slowly manipulated her lips so he was able to pry them apart, her arms wrapped around his neck, she was standing on her tippie toes and her ran one of his hands through her hair, the other holding the side of her face as he slipped his tongue slowly into her mouth, pushing hers down. A small and sensual moan came from the back of her throat as his long tongue explored the crevice of her mouth. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she pressed her tongue against is larger one. Rukia's hand clutched the front of his shirt as he continued to dominate the kiss, she began mewling against him until she pushed him gently breaking the kiss, throwing her head back slightly, heavily panting with a flushed face.

He smirked looking at her, "That's so sexy, did you forget to breath?"

Rukia continued gasping for air, clutching Ichigo's shirt, his arms were around her waist, "You're..." pant, "an amazing kisser,"

Ichigo smirked at her, looking into her dazed eyes, his tongue met the soft exposed flesh of her neck.

"Mmmmmm-ahh-ohhhh-ahhh!" her voice went to an octave which Rukia didn't believe she was capable of, feeling is tongue against her neck released an unrestrained ecstasy, her hands massaged the back of his scalp, pulling him closer to her neck.

Ichigo smirked into her neck, his hand traveled to her clothed breast, her gave it a firm squeeze as his teeth began to nibble on the sensitive flesh on her neck, "Ay-ah-ah-ICHIGOO!!!"

Ichigo looked into her face, his hand still insistent on her pert breast, "Now, was it so hard to say my name baby?" His mouth now sucking onto her collar bone. Rukia threw her head back, feeling the sensation of his ministrations, her voice constantly mewling and whimpering, encouraging him to continue.

Knock

"Ichigo," Rukia spoke breathlessly, weakly trying to get him off of her.

"Ignore it," he breathed, biting onto her flesh causing her to moan.

Knock

"Ichigo," she spoke again.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, damn it"

Rukia panted, 'Wait a minute, why is someone knocking on my room door?' she opened the room door to find two people she wasn't expecting.

"Yo, Ichigo, Rukia," spoke an enthusiastic feminine voice.

"What?!" Ichigo's eyes twitched, "What are you two doing here?"

"How'd you get in my house?" Rukia asked with her mouth open.

"Ah, little old Byakuya gave us a key," answered Urahara adjusting the hat on his head, "Hmm, something about that punk Kurosaki better keep his hands off my daughter."

Ichigo's eyebrows narrowed, Rukia's flushed. The orange haired man gritted between his teeth, "He doesn't need to worry about that."

"Really because that's not what I heard from the other side of the door," Urahara spoke slyly.

"What?" Rukia's eyes grew the size of saucers.

"Nothing," Yoruichi cut in, "He said nothing, just ignore him. Anyway, aren't you wondering why we stopped by."

Ichigo crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "That would be nice, what are you here for?"

Yoruichi smiled, "This weekend's my birthday, there's a ball room party on Saturday, you're both showing up."

"That's wonderful!" Rukia smiled, "I have this dress I didn't get the chance to wear yet!"

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked with an raised eyebrow, "I don't think I have the clothing for that."

"That's fine, your going with Kisuke to get a trailed tux tomorrow, I'm paying for it." Yoruichi spoke, "I won't take no for an answer, Ichigo so wipe that surprised look off of your face. Seriously, you haven't looked like that since you saw me naked."

"What?" Rukia looked at him with a questioning appearance.

"Shut up, Yoruichi! You said we were never going to talk about that! Damn it I was fifteen what do you expect!" He yelled.

"I miss that," Yoruichi ruffled his hair.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Your fiery personality, you've been so depressive," She turned around, "Come on Kisuke, let's leave these two."

"Coming lovely," Urahara responded, "Oh and Ichigo, you're doing really well for a person with a broken rib, Isshin would be proud."

"Isshin?" Rukia looked up at Ichigo.

"My dad," He sighed.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry again for the uber late update ^^;. Anyway, Did you like the Toushiro cameo? Don't worry Toushiro will be more than just a history teacher, you'll see lol. Ashido is here too, but mmmmmmmmm Ichiruki steamyness :D , has Ichigo finally made up his mind? Oh, and Gin and Aizen, ooooohhh? Lol, the more ppl the better. Anyway, I would love for you guys to review the chapter, even though I'm an idiot who never updates. If you didn't vote on my poll yet, please do so, thanks for the 18 ppl who did, btw. Oh, and my friends and I started a forum not so long ago, and we were doing really well, we were ranked 8th at our high point, but things have gone down hill, so plz join Bleach Freaks, if you wanna help us out lol, you can learn a litle more about yours truly as well! :D**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews: ****happygirl24****, ****IchiRuki-Obsessed****, K, ruki09, XxdaniXx, ****xxxChaosQueenxxx****, ****ceiyn****, Whitecloud1, ****09****, ichixruki16, forever fallen angel, ****Blatantly Anonymous****, rukia death kuchiki, Jess, Garrett-Is-Mine, ****Nekura Enzeru****(thanks bro! lol Evo), ****Allyieh****, ****Top-Kill-SwitchBlade****, HeloEyes, ****Mitsukiu****, pamianime, ****Eula Marie****, Dragon Wizard 91 (thanks ^////^), liss-33, ****Lady Spezz****, icymist, mahappydance, BleachFan4ever, ****Vampire's-Scarlet-Moon-Lover****, ****newogre****, singer gal43, ****Shelbypf****, and ****Dragonsmaiden66**** - that was 35 cause two of you left two lol, but it was like the most I ever gotten for a chapter so I was uber happy :)**

And, spidergoth must bid you adiou, peace my readers. ^___^


	15. I Love YouThat's Not Corny!

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (yep M)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I'm constantly fangirling over it! :D**

**(A/N): La La La La...wow it's been a while, a long ass while actually. What can I say, senior year guys. Between homework, college, football games, friends, well I didn't go to prom or homecoming, but hey. I still have like 3 weeks left of school though...ugh. Finals and AP tests...ugh lol. Plus I've gotta do a speech at graduation, darn being the salutatorian. Anyway, I've been a bit bored with this fic, unfortunately, kind of a writer's block, but I guess to get over that I need to write, to be honest this chapter is almost crap to me, but I need to write to get back on the horse. I've done pieces and bits of it slowly over months, but I decided to finish it. I'm sorry about the extreme of my lateness please enjoy and review though ^_^;**

* * *

**I Love You...That's Not Corny!**

"I can't believe it took til the day of the damn birthday party for these tuxes to finally be tailored," Ichigo spoke irritatedly as he walked into the shop with Urahara by his side.

"Not tuxes, your tux. I told you your body type would need an extensively tailored tux." Urahara smirked.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "The is nothing weird about my body!"

"Of course, we can't all have the perfect body," Urahara mocked.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

The blonde laughed, "No, no Ichigo, I was just blessed. Anyway, are you looking forward in seeing a certain woman tonight?"

"Who?" the redhead asked almost immediately.

Urahara let out a sigh, "I know you know that Yoruichi and I did hear you to the other day."

Ichigo froze, of course he knew, but hearing out loud like that, "I-"

"It's fine, Ichigo, stop beating yourself up about," he spoke with sincerity, "Love comes in funny ways and besides, Isshin was a considerable amount older than Masaki, if you did not know."

"To be honest Urahara, it was a mistake and it won't happen again, so just drop it," Ichigo responded, he knew he was lying but why let Urahara know, he needed this relationship with Rukia and himself to be as secretive as possible, the only people who needed to know were himself and Rukia.

"Ah, it appears you two gentlemen are back, your tuxs are finished being tailored," it was a calm and gentle voice.

"Looking as beautiful as ever Shirayuki," Urahara spoke walking towards the pale woman. Her hair was snow white and sleek, but she appeared to b e young, her eyes were an icy lavender shade.

"Your friends tux had a lot of adjustments needed to be done," She spoke business like but her tone was a bit icy.

Urahara laughed, "I told Ichigo, I just have the body for a tux."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the remark. The woman gave him a long stare, "I don't know what you mean Kisuke, he seems to have a nice body to me."

Ichigo's eyes grew and mouth gaped open at her comment, "I mean, he's so slender but muscular," she walked towards him, grasping his arms causing his body to freeze, "Really quite handsome."

Ichigo couldn't move.

She smelled him and nuzzled her head into his chest, "You smell good."

He couldn't move.

Running her hands up and down his arms she asked him sensually, "Do you work out?"

He couldn't respond.

She looked up at him, her face mere millimeters from his, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What are you doing Shirayuki?" it was a masculine baritone voice.

She didn't move her body, she stared at Ichigo as she answered, "Making our customer comfortable."

"How is he going to be comfortable if he won't be able to walk without holding a clipboard in front of his crotch?"

He flushed, "I am not in that predicament!"

Shirayuki pouted, "Aw, I thought it was working, oh well, fine, you get your way again Zangetsu"

The said man appeared from a room in the back of the shop, with two tuxedos on hangers. He was in all black, his hair was dark chocolate curls, "I'm sorry about that, my wife is not build for business, obviously."

Ichigo looked bewildered as the man approached, "You two are married?"*

Shirayuki pouted a few feet away from the redhead she was previously ogling, "Sadly."

"Tch, that's not what you were saying last night," He spat.

"Oh please," she rolled her icy eyes and folded her arms in defiance.

As the couple agrued like wild animals, Urahara leaned close to Ichigo and whisper, "Right about now we should be leaving. "  
"Well guys it was nice seeing you two again, I think my friend and I will be leaving now, have a niced day." And with that the two vanished, though the couple never seemed to notice.

"So, tell me, Ichigo," Urahara began.

"Tell you what?" he responded irritably, his eyes on the road, apparently this extravagant ball for Yoruichi was in the middle of some forest with some old dirt roads and trees everywhere making it difficult to drive. The sun was setting and soon he wouldn't be able to see at all.

"Will the sun ever rise?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked irritated.

"For you I mean," Urahara looked out the window apathetically, "Just don't beat yourself up over nothing okay"

"Urahara," the redhead sighed

"HHHmmmmm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just drop it," Ichigo stated.

'Just like always you avoid my questions,' Urahara leaned lazily into his seat, 'If only you knew I know your past. If only you knew I know more about you than you know about yourself. If you only knew that I was the one that...

Stepping into the mansion Ichigo was amazed. The high ceilings, the pearl white walls, the elongated windows that allowed the stars to glisten, the marble flooring, the golden chandeliers, the orchestra. The place, it was bigger than Rukia's mansion. The main room was crowded with individuals richly dressed with champagne and wine glasses, an orchestra was in the corner, the entire sight of it was awe striking.

"What do you think, Ichigo?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Huh?" the redhead shook his head and turned around to see Yoruichi in a sparkling red-orange gown leaning against Urahara with a smirk.

The dark-skinned beauty let out a giggle and pushed up Ichigo's jaw, which he was not aware was hanging open, "You seemed impressed, ne Ichigo?"

He let out a cough, "It is quite a lovely place," He said putting his hands in his pockets, "Especially for a vacation home." he kept looking around.

"Oh, Rukia's running a bit late, she's up stairs getting changed," Yoruichi pointed out.

"And why on earth would you tell me that?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"You can help her with her gown if you want," Urahara said slyly.

"That's it, I'm getting something to drink!" Ichigo stormed away from the couple. It was hard making his way through the sea of people to the table of champagne glasses. 'God how do those two know so many people? And why on earth do I have to be here?' the twenty-three year old asked himself as he gulped down a glass and grabbed another one, 'I don't fit in at all, everyone is all chatty and sophisticated, and-' Ichigo looked around at everyone who were staring at the same direction.

"Who's that?" a man asked in awe.

Ichigo turned his head at the staring direction. There a woman of a petite frame, pure white gown, long elegant pearly gloves, and raven hair lightly touching her porcelain shoulders, dark alluring indigo eyes. "R-Rukia?" Ichigo managed to stutter as his throat dried. She looked beautiful, no stunning, no there was not words to describe how lovely and absolutely delectable she looked tonight.

'Why is everyone staring?' Rukia thought to herself as she searched the room until she located the head of orange. 'There he is, he's looking at me. God he's hot, he looks so sexy in that tux too. Whoa, wait, Yoruichi's party, behave, behave.'

Rukia blushed as she saw his mouth drop. She stared at him, and he stared at her. Her alluring ocean orbs and his fiery amber irises, there was no one in the room except for the two of them. She walks gracefully towards him, the layers of your gown flowing .

"Excuse me miss, I don't believe we have ever met," the voice came from a male, he came completely out of no where. Rukia slowly turned her head up, his face grinning like a fox with silver tresses falling along her face. "I'm Gin Ichimaru, its a honor to meet such a beautiful girl."

Rukia's eyes grew in surprise, "Ah...ya"

His smirk seemed to grow as he leaned down to her level, grabbing her hand, "My are you speechless dear. Your hands are really soft, what's your name beautiful?"

'Why is this guy scaring me? I don't get it, I feel like I'm being choked,' Rukia took a step back, "R-Rukia Kuchiki"

"I thought you looked like a Kuchiki," He stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, "May I have the first dance?"

"Uh...sure," she choked as the orchestra started and couples pairing, she followed Ichimaru's lead while searching the room for Ichigo, 'Where is he?'

Ichimaru pulled her closer, "Is there someone you're looking for?"

"Uh...well..." Rukia started flabbergasted.

"Maybe I could be of assisstence," for some reason when this man spoke, there seemed to be a hidden meaning behind his words.

The petite girl forced a nervous smile, "That's alright, I don't think you would know him."

"You'd be surprised," his grin grew.

"What is Ichimaru doing, dancing with a child," spoke a dark skinned man from a distance, "Can he not keep himself in low profile, it disgusts me."

I low chuckle was heard from the taller man beside him, "Kaname, you make me laugh, don't you ever feel like enjoying life a little bit. Besides if you could see her, mmmm, trust me there is nothing childish about her."

"Sir Aizen, you cannot possibly except this type of behavior. It's completely unprofessional!" Tousen whispered in response.

"Yes, good thing this is a birthday ball. She's so lovely, delectable. I want to taste that milky skin-"

"Sir Aizen! Have you completely lost it, a minor!" Kaname let out another angry whisper.

The brunette let out a chuckle and patted his subordinate's shoulder, "Right Kaname, a pure little lamb. I think I might just steal the next dance."

Ichigo on the other hand was shocked more than anything. "That can't be not...no...Ichimaru. That bas-"

"Oh, Ichigo?" a feminine voice asked in curisity, "You know Gin?"

"Yoruichi...uh, no...uh...I mean," He let out an aggravated sigh.

She crossed her arms, "Uh huh," she raised an eyebrow, "You seem a bit suspicious Ichigo."

"Uh-WHAT?" He let out a surprised laugh, "Yoruichi, what are you talking about? Ha suspicious, nope, just a guy at a birthday ball, nope nothing suspicious at all. You know I think I'm gonna use the bathroom."

Yoruichi watched as the twenty-three year disappeared in the masses of individuals, the opposite direction from the restroom. She let out a sigh, "Ichigo you are such a bad liar. And yet... yet sometimes you are the best."

He watched her like a hawk, the way she danced gracefully following the lead of that maniac, "It's like an angel being lead by the devil himself" he mumbled. Ichigo stared from the corners of the ball, 'This is bothering me, there Gin on the dancing floor while Aizen and Tousen are watching on the other end. How does Yoruichi even know these bastards? That besides, I know somehow Gin knows about Rukia, so I have to watch her carefully, so nothing bad happens'

Are you sure that's why you're watching?

'Oh shut up, get out of my head!' Ichigo screamed internally to his perverted side, 'No, this is much more important than that, something does not seem right here. And it's not just the fact that those three are here, this is suppose to be a birthday party, so why do I feel hostility all around me?' Ichigo asked himself as his jaw tightened. There was something foul in the air, not an odor, a aura of not so complete blood thirst that hung beneath the chandeliers. The twenty-three year old's eyes scanned the ballroom, there was but a few waltzing couples around the room, most of the crowd was busy with side conversations, hardly any seemed to be causal, there was a lot of whispers and suspicious glances across the room, 'What the hell is going on here?'

On the dance floor the music stopped for a second, then a new song began its melodies. Rukia curtsy at her partner, "Well, that was nice sir, but I'm sort of looking for someone an-"

"How unfortunate," a masculine voice came from behind. Rukia turned around to see a charming man with square glasses and with rich brunette locks, "I was hoping I'd get the next dance with you, would that be alright. It's a birthday party, you can't be too anxious, can you?"

"Uh-um," Rukia was a bit startled. Right now she wanted to find Ichigo, dancing with men old enough to be her father was not really her goal for tonight, but it was impolite to blow off someone, especially if it were a friend of Yoruichi. 'Oh what the heck, Ichigo will still be here, besides this guy doesn't seem half as creepy as that other guy.' The petite girl sighed, "I guess one more dance would be okay, Mr...?"

"Aizen," He gave a handsome smirk as he grasped her small hand in his own larger one, pressing his lips to it, "It would be an honor, Ms. Kuchiki."

Ichigo finished scanning the room and decided to head toward Rukia's direction, "What the-" he stopped himself, there she was dancing with the biggest asshole of them all, 'Is she deranged, why does she keep dancing with these old ass men, does she not have any kind of sense to tell her that these men are dangerous!'

"So Mr. Aizen, how do you know my name?" her sultry voice asked up to the much more taller male.

He gave her a warm smile as he lead expertly along the room, "Well, it is not surprising. The Kuchiki's are quite wealthy and descendants of nobility, you're family is very much well known to business men as myself."

Rukia blushed a bit, there was something about this guy that was so welcoming and undeniably charming, "Oh," she choked lightly.

"Of course," he chuckled richly, his voice was alluring, "the fact that I knew both your parents in high school is helpful. You do indeed look much like Hisana, and my condolences to you. I couldn't make it to the funeral because of a business trip, she was a very caring and loving person...it is really tragic, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Rukia let out a shaky sigh, "It's not like it's you're fault, just a horrible accident." The two continued their waltzing around ever so gracefully until the music died down. As soon as it was over Rukia felt a tap on her shoulder.

A vein popped on the side of her forehead and she made a fist with her right hand, "Okay, not to be rude but I am getting really sick of this. Right now I really need to find someone, so why don't you get some other girl to dance with."

Ichigo smirked, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "That's disappointing I thought you'd care for a dance," he whispered huskily to her.

Her snow white skin flushed heavily red as she felt his warm breath against her, while her indigo irises widened, "Ichigo."

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki, its wonderful to see you here," Aizen smiled at the young redhead.

"I wish I could say the same," Ichigo spat giving the older man a threatening stare as his grip against Rukia tightened possessively.

The brunette stood unshaken from the death glare and just smiled, "How unfortunate, well I shall leave you to Ms. Kuchiki. Have a good night Ichigo, you too, it was nice to make your acquaintance Rukia."

Rukia watched as Mr. Aizen walked into the direction of a dark skinned mn with braids. Ichigo moved to the front of her, "What was that about?" she asked inquisitively.

"Nothing," the tanned male answered, placing his hand on her waist, while grasping a one of her slender hands in his free hand. She looked up at him with a dangerous glance and placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"Didn't seem like nothing to me Ichigo," she spoke seriously, "How do you know Mr. Aizen?"

He gave her an equally menacing look, "Does it matter?"

"Yes, Ichigo, yes it does matter. After the way you acted so mean to such a nice man, a business man who is apparently an old friend of my family, it does matter." She replied with her strong yet feminine tone.

"He is no way in hell's name a 'nice man,' Rukia. He is lying and deceptive and its dangerous for you to be around him, or Ichimaru or Tousen or who ever. And what the hell do you mean a 'family friend,' is he really?" He asked almost angrily.

"Excuse me, calm down," Rukia almost surprised, "don't go giving me accusing questions, you tell me what's going on, you're the one with the grudge."

The orange haired male sighed, "Never mind, just promise me you won't ever be alone with him again"

"I-Ichigo?" her deep violet eyes searched the depths of his honey ones to find complete concern, and it wasn't a comforting one either. His eyes looked possessive, scared, dangerous, even desperate, "I... I promise."

His face changed to a more relaxed expression though his signature furrowed eyebrows and slight scowl remained, "You look beautiful today, by the way."

The raven haired girl could not help but let the smallest hint of a smile grace her perfectly plump pink lips as her face flushed a bit in a rosy tone, "Ah...thank you. Um, you don't look half bad yourself you know."

_Shadows fill an empty heart_  
_As love is fading_

"I know," He replies in that boyish cocky nature he still possess at twenty-three. He began to lead her expertly along the dance floor, it was different from Aizen, Ichigo seemed to have a bit more...swing, natural talent for it.

_From all the things that we are_  
_But are not saying_

Rukia just shook her head and mumbled, "Conceited," before smiling at him, "Where'd you learn to waltz?" she asked as he twirled her.

_Can we see beyond the stars_  
_And make it through the dawn?_

He pulled her in, taut against his hard chest and smirked looking down at her, "My mom."

_Change the colors of the sky_

She nodded knowingly as she danced along him gracefully matching his moves.

_And open up to_

The swirled around, it was like they were the only two in that room.

_The ways you made me feel alive_  
_The ways I loved you_

It was as if the two were floating on air, no in another dimension, where there was only him and her, her and him.

_For all the things that never died_  
_To make it through the night_  
_Love will find you_

_What about now?_  
_What about today?_  
_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

He dipped her elegantly, her milky neck lay bare as her silky raven locks fell from her flawless face. His face was mere centimeters from hers as his grip on her waist was tight yet gentle.

_What if our love never went away?_  
_What if its lost behind words we can never find?_  
_Baby, before it's too late_  
_What about now?_

He pulled her up slowly and carefully before returning to their playful pace on the dance floor.

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_  
_To start a new day_  
_This broken heart can still survive_  
_With the touch of your grace_  
_Shadows fade into the light_  
_I am by your side_  
_Where love will find you_

He was more comfortable with her in his arms he lead more freely, letting the music find them as they crisscrossed in the waltz.

_What about now?_  
_What about today?_  
_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_  
_What if our love never went away?_  
_What if it's lost behind words we can never find?_  
_Baby, before it's too late_  
_What about now?_

Their tempo speeds and she twirls around more playfully lost in the sounds, lost in him.

_Now that we're here_  
_Now that we've come this far_  
_Just hold on_  
_There is nothing to fear_  
_For I am right beside you_  
_For all of my life_  
_I am yours_

He pulls her in closely again and looks deeply into her eyes, they stare, the electricity seems to bursts around the couple as they search for answers in the depths of each other's eyes

_What about now?_  
_What about today?_  
_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_  
_What if our love never went away?_  
_What if it's lost behind words we can never find?_

_What about now?_  
_What about today?_  
_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_  
_What if our love never went away?_  
_What if it's lost behind words we can never find?_

He dips her once again, more elegantly, as if she were glass. Their eyes never breaking from one another.

_Baby, before it's too late_  
_Baby, before it's too late_  
_Baby, before it's too late_

Then he pulls her taut against him, both panting hard, eyes in wonder and desire.

_What about now?_

Little to the couple's awareness they were being observed from afar. A group of eight

"Is that really Isshin's kid?" asked a nasally feminine voice.

"Why? Do you have a crush on him?" replied a blond male with a bored tone.

The female's eye twitched in irritation, "Shinji do you want me to kick you're ass?" she asked gripping the collar of his shirt.

"Ya, that's him," replied a deeper voice belonging to a silver haired male, "He's always coming into the diner with that girl he's with."

"Ya!" the green haired waitress responded as she nuzzled her head against the silver haired man's arm, "They usually come on my and Kensei's shift, isn't that right?"

"Oh shut up! Get off me Mashiro!" Kensei attempted to shake off the small yet curvy girl.

"Huh," the other female pondered out loud, scratching her chin inquisitively, "I knew he didn't look anything like his father or mother, but damn it's like their not even related."

"Ya I know," Shinnji replied, "Are you done ogling him yet, Hiyori?"

"What did you say? I was not ogling him!" she snapped.

The night continued late, conversations, dancing, eating, speeches in the honor of Yoruichi, it was magical and almost romantic in a way. The night was late, or rather the morning was early when Ichigo and Rukia arrived home.

"Did you have fun?" Rukia asked, they were in her room, it was lit by her lavender chappy lamp by the side of her bed. She lay on her bed with her arms open wide comfortably. The man in question was leaned against a near by wall, his arm crossed and left foot raised against the wall.

Ichigo let out a chuckle, "It was...interesting."

"Is that because of Mr. Aizen and Mr. Ichimaru?" she sat up and looked him in the eyes.

He sighed and walked to her side, he dropped to her level and patted on her head, "Can we not talk about that right now?"

"Okay," she replied unsatisfied. Her navy eyes were searching for something more in his murky hazel depths, he was hiding something...but what?

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, but his lips didn't leave, he sniffed her, "MMm, you smell good."

She blushed, "New perfume" she gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh," Ichigo responded pulling away, "Well, it's rea-"

His phone went off. 'This late?' He pondered pulling it out, 'God, please don't make it Ichimar- Karin?' He stared blankly at his phone, scrutinizing the caller I.D.

"Ichigo? Aren't you gonna answer that?" Rukia asked.

Instead of responding, the twenty-three year old answered his phone, "Karin? Is everything okay?...Hey, stop laughing!...so you're okay?...and Yuzu...then why the hell are you calling me so late at night...cause you forgot to do it earlier? How the hell is that a good excuse, why did you need to call me?...and why did Yuzu say so?...Just spit it out Karin...What? What made you decide that?...Oh great...No, I am happy to see you, but why the hell did you guys do that?...Whatever...Hey, Karin...I do miss you and Yuzu, I do...alright...I love you...That's not corny!...alright, goodnight Karin."

"You're sister?" the petite teen questioned oddly.

Ichigo chuckled and ran his hand through his orange mane, "Yeah, she's not the typical girl."

Rukia laughed as well, "Well, I could tell, but that's good. So what did she call for?"

"Apparently, she and Yuzu are transferring to Karakura University" he replied. Rukia smiled, she could not comprehend it, but despite the fact Ichigo was still scowling, there was something about him now, something radiating off of him that made her understand that he was happy, he was happy to see his little sisters again.

* * *

**(A/N): So...what did you think...I know could be much better, I think I'll get more reviews about "HOlY CRAP, took you long enough" verses "OMG such a good chapter" lol. Anyway, I've returned guys, hope you're ready lol. And please enjoy, I'll write this to the end, just don't know when that will be...like my story will end in like 2020 or something lol, jking of course. Missed ya guys. Give this story some love, some reviews plez...again I'm very sorry about the lateness. Oh and btw, the song is "What about now" Daughtry...I think most of you should know that.**

**Thanks for those reviews so long ago ^^; wow 33: Chappy-Is-Mine (wow you change alot lol), Kitty-Chan44, XxdaniXx, Shelbypf, Whitecloud1, pamianime, Dragon Wizard 91, megui-chan, K, ceiyn, Allyieh, lelouchgurl, Chappy9, HeloEyes, Dragonsmaiden66, BleachFan4ever, emotionalcrack, Roza Belikov loves my Dimka, Mitsukiu, Eula Marie, glon morski, alero1990, Kittie-chan (for all 3),  
forever-will-love2112, xoxokiss210, Bleached91, AnimeFanx3, liss-33, Snickerslol04, catch22x, and last guy for some reason your name keeps disappearing but thank you  
**

**Remember to review again ^_^**

**Your Queen of Nerdness has return,  
****-spidergoth**


	16. Sweeter Than You Think

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M (yep M)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, never had and never will :( lol**

**(A/N): Okay I know another long break, I'm pretty unreliable aren't I? Anyway been sitting around with hardly much to do and I just don't know why I left this off for so long but here it is, and I still feel like I've lost my touch but I hope you like it. Try not to throw anything at me, I bruise easily lol. Anyway enjoy and pretty pretty pretty please give me a nice review I love you guys thanks ^_^**

* * *

**Sweeter Than You Think**

"Well hey there Toshiro!" waved an all too joyous all too vocal librarian, especially considering classes were not in session for another half hour.

"Excuse me Mr. Kyoraku, but I'd much rather have you address me by my surname, since we are in a occupational environment." The younger male spoke flatly as is turquoise eyes scanned the perimeter of the library.

The elder man on the other hand just took a sip from his cup and laughed all not too quietly, "For someone as youthful as yourself you sure take yourself way too seriously. We're in a high school not a court room, I don't you'll get in trouble much. Is this not your first time in this lovely room?"

The man in questioned simply rolled his eyes, stuffed his hands securely in his pockets and approached the librarian, "It's still Mr. Hitsugaya," he responded with narrowed brows, "And to answer your question yes it's my first time here, I wanted to browse the history books to make sure the students don't have to complain about book sources in their reports."

"Well, I say that whatever you're giving them there is a ninety-nine percent chance we got it, kids will lie to you about not being able to get the sources because they're too lazy and think the Internet is their only source of knowledge, way back when I was in school I didn't have the convenience kids have today but hey what can you do?" He laughed and gulped down another cup.

Mr. Hitsugaya gave the guy a look over and saw the blush across his face, "Are you drunk?"

Mr. Kyoraku laughed and made a sign with his fingers as he answered, "Just a little bit."

"Are you serious?" Hitsugaya asked but got his answer loud and clear when the scruffy man fell out of his seat with a loud thud. He shook his head in disbelief and walked off nonchalantly towards the history section. He scanned through the shelves, up and down the columns and through the rows, skimming through the vast material at Yamato Academy, "It's actually a pretty good selection here," he whispered quietly to himself, "Well, whatever they do they better not complain about the assig-"

He heard a noise from behind him and stopped in his tracks.

"Okay come on and let's hurry up and do this" it was a masculine voice.

There was a feminine giggle, "Okay well someone's eager," he heard her tease.

"You're the one who said you wanted to do this, so let's get it over with" he responded agitated.

"Aww, don't be angry about it, let's go."

"Ha, why don't you try to get a better grip on it" the male mocked.

"It's not my fault I have small hands," the girl responded angrily.

The man laughed, "Come Midget, get a better grip on it so I can have some fun"

She laughed in response, "Okay," she replied sweetly.

"AH, Jesus Christ! Rukia not that hard!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, "Rukia?" he whispered to himself and quickly moved to where the voices were, he spotted the petite girl accompanied by a orange haired male, "What the hell is goi…." He looked at the two sitting across from each other, "What are you two doing?"

"Oh hi Mr. Hitsugaya," Rukia greeted cheerfully, "I was just about to arm wrestle this loser."

"Arm…wrestle…?" The short teacher asked almost to himself. He looked over to the orange haired male who was currently clutching his right hand, _'Oh, she squeezed his hand…oh.'_

Rukia blinked as she did not receive a response from her teacher who was staring at Ichigo, _'Is Mr. Hitsuguaa gay?' _She looked at her history teacher and glanced at Ichigo and turned back to Mr. Hitsugaya and looked back at Ichigo and did this for another two intervals until Ichigo glanced up at her teacher who was staring at him.

"Um…hi?" Ichigo greeted with a question giving the silver haired male a strange stare, _'Great another weird teacher, is this school full of wacky staff members?'_

Hitsugaya shook his head, "Um, sorry, hi…who are you?"

"Oh that's okay if you don't know him Mr. Hitsugaya, I know he doesn't really attend any staff meetings because he's only a mere assistant, not a very important guy really, that's why he lost our arm wrestling match. Do you see me a petite little girl, yep I know that bad boy look of his is not even skin deep, he's Mr. Kurosaki by the way," She gave him one of her best smiles.

"I take it you two are close?" He asked.

"You could say that," Ichigo replied rather roughly.

"And what does that mean?" The teacher replied.

"That means nothing!" Rukia interjected still in her peppy façade, "Mr. Kurosaki and I used to work together and is a friend of a friend of my father's, so you could say we are friends"

"Like we need to explain that, you know I'm getting really sick and tired of this crap," Ichigo rolled his amber eyes.

"You know you have a pretty rotten mouth for a staff member," Hitsugaya shot back.

"You know it's none of your fuc-" the redhead began.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" a cheerful voice asked from behind him.

Ichigo turned around to see a busty girl short haired brunette, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could help me find a novel for my English class, I'm Mahana by the way" she replied.

"Yeah, yeah," He got up from his seat and walked off with the girl, "What book did you say it was?"

Hitsugaya looked off at Rukia, "He's quite rude and obnoxious to be associated as a friend with the Kuchiki's, Rukia."

She giggled and gave a fake blush, "AW so you know about my family history, I feel honored that someone like yourself is familiar with my bloodline."

"Rukia you don't have to put up a façade to try to please everyone," He sighed, "I'd much rather get to know my students based on their own character instead of what they believe I want to hear or think is appropriate to say.

"Okay fine," She said in her normal voice, "But I didn't lie to you Mr. Hitsugaya he isn't a family friend, but he is a friend of a family friend and I did indeed work as a co-worker, as a punishment from my father, but none the less its true."

"You know Rukia I actually do believe you're one of my best students despite your constant daydreaming in my class" He changed the subject.

She gave a nervous laugh, "Oh you noticed that did you?"

"Oh and another thing, if you're wondering why you don't' score so high on some of your assignments you felt you worked adequately or put a lot of energy on, it would help if you stopped all the odd kangaroo doodles on your papers." He turned around to exit the library.

A vein popped one the side of the petite Kuchiki's forehead, "Mr. Hitsugaya."

He turned his head, "Yes, Rukia?"

"They're BUNNIES NOT KANGAROOS!" she wailed.

First hour of the day and Rukia was staring at the teacher who dare to call her beautiful depictions of bunnies kangaroos. Okay sure they were animated and did not resemble actual rabbits, hares, bunnies, etc. but they did, in her opinion, resembled cartoon rabbits. Rukia liked bunnies not kangaroos. Bunnies equal small, kangaroos equal big. Bunnies equal cute cotton ball tail, kangaroos equal long rat like tail. Bunnies equal no slimy pouch for babies, kangaroos equal slimy pouch for babies. Yep, bunnies trump kangaroos.

"Rukia…psh Rukia," a masculine voice whispered from the right side of the blue eyed girl.

"Oh, hi Ashido…sorry just daydreaming" She smiled, "What's up?"

"Oh I know you do that everyday," he wink one of his gray eyes at her, "I was just going to say you look really cute today."

Rukia giggled and looked at herself. She had on her brown suede boots, her pleated blue skirt, a white tank, and her long necklace with a blue crescent moon, "Aw thanks, but I think right now we should be listening to Mr. Hitsugaya."

"So after being utterly disappointed with your last reports I will not give leeway and say, 'well yes I believe my assignments are too tough for you', definitely not," the white haired teacher folded his arms across his chest, "No, I believe that you were merely being slothful teenagers, your only goal is to get something done quickly instead of with quality. I would have much rather have read a four page report with some kind of relevance and information rather than the twenty reports that met the five page minimum, but which contents consumed of nothing but fluff."

He sighed, "So let's get something quick in your brains that don't absorb anything that I say. Three ancient Egyptian women: Hatshepsut, Nefertiti, and Cleopatra. Hatshepsut was the first known recorded female pharaoh, she dressed like a male pharaoh, wearing a fake beard to show that, much of her monuments erased because of the fact she was female or just because the future pharaohs wanted to claim monuments for themselves, such as the ever so greedy Ramses the Great. Nefertiti ruled alongside her husband Akhenaton, who together altered Egyptian life tremendously, changing the capitol, the religion, and even the art. He is rumored to be a hermaphrodite which brings to question whether the children he had with her and his other wives were indeed biologically his. Nefertiti was known as the most beautiful woman in the world, yet Akhenaton was not by any accounts a male counterpart in the respect of attractiveness. Cleopatra, the female pharaoh who put Egypt into doom. Unlike her many modern depictions she was most likely a redhead with no actual Egyptian blood and had a long nose, this is apparent from the old Egyptian coins that still survive. Your assignment is to choose one of these women and write an interesting report on them, not a biography, I want something unique." the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom, "Okay your rubrics are one my desk, pick one up on your way out."

The students piled outside the classroom as Rukia packed up her supplies she noticed one student who was conversing with Mr. Hitsugaya, _'Tatsuki?_'

"I really look forward for you to be the soccer coach Mr. Hitsugaya, Mr. Zaraki really didn't know what he was doing he's much more suited for marital arts, I don't think he understands the concept of a 'team sport'" she laughed.

"Thank you Tatsuki, soccer is one of my favorite pastimes, and by the way." He cleared his throat, "Since you're dating Renji maybe you should ask him for some help on your assignments, he's actually pretty bright despite other things about his character…and appearance."

"I know and I will," Tatsuki replied and turned around to leave nearly bumping into Rukia. Both girls gave a surprised look before quickly facing away from one another, which did not go unnoticed by the keen cat like eyes of a certain history teacher.

"Hmm, Rukia?" He asked before she got the chance to depart, "Is there something up with you and Tatsuki? Some sort of issue?"

She didn't turn around, "You could say something like that, but it doesn't really matter. I got to get going Mr. Hitsugaya I don't want to be late for second period."

Toshiro leaned against his desk and let out a breath, "Seriously, why does high school have to be full of drama?"

The day continued as usual and by the time Rukia had made it home she was exhausted. She was completely out of it the entire day, well it didn't really start off all that great with Mr. Hitsugaya and then she fell asleep in second hour. Of course there was that almost bump between Tatsuki and herself and there was the fact that she tripped and fell on Halibel today who was not too understanding about Rukia's klutz accident. Then she was sure she also failed the surprise calculus quiz and that Orihime was assigned her partner in physics, which could only bring more confrontation.

As she and Ichigo entered the front door of her home she spread her arms out in joy and spun around in multiple circles before dumping her body on the nearest sofa, "Thank the heavens that today is over with!"

"Actually we have a little bit less than nine hours til tomorrow comes," Ichigo joked.

She squinted her eyes at him, "Well aren't you witty. Anyway thank god it's Friday then."

He smirked and made his way over to the couch, he bent down in front of her, "And tomorrow you will help me move into the new place, right?"

The raven haired girl perked up and supported her torso up with a propped elbow staring at the orange haired male with her deep indigo irises, there faces close to one another with a smile, "Did Urahara give you the day off today?"

He nodded and ran the back of his hand on her cheek, "Yep, tomorrow's going to be hell, moving into the apartment and then going to work on a Saturday, the worst night of the week."

She pouted, "I'm going to miss you, do you know how dark and lonely this house is at night when you're all alone?"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here forever, besides Byakuya will be back soon, and I think I've freeloaded enough from him. You're father is kind of a scary guy you know."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, "You're lucky though, do you know what he'd do if he ever found out about us?"

"Well, I guess we should end this thing between us?" he teased as he placed his head against her forehead. She pouted in response and he captured her lips against his in a light yet sensual kiss. He cupped her cheek and pushed his tongue in rubbing along hers making her let out a soft moan and then…the door bell rang.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rukia groaned in aggravation.

Ichigo chuckled, "I don't think we have very good luck with this sort of thing."

She gave him a dirty look, "You know what you answer the damn door, I'm going to the bathroom." She scampered off.

He rolled his hazel eyes, "Well, it must be that time of the month for someone." He sighed, got up, and made his way to that oak doorway. He opened the door lazily and in a flash he saw a woman and the next second she had her arms wrapped around his waist. But he, he stood there frozen as if he had witnessed a ghost. His eyes widened like saucers and he lost all color in his face. Because what he saw was a ghost. He could not find the strength to move and he finally found himself able to choke out, "M-Mom?"

The woman's grip loosened as she hesitantly looked up at him questioning, "Ichigo…it's me."

He was able to look at her more carefully now, her hair was a bit shorter than his mother an inch or two. She was a bit shorter too, and her eyes were bigger, and her voice was too high pitched, but familiar, then it hit him and he felt as if his brain had deserted him to a vacation on mars for a mere idiotic second of his life, "Yuzu."

She smiled, "You guessed right this time!" her grip returned and this time Ichigo embraced her as well.

"Wait a minute what are you doing here? How'd you know where I was staying?" He questioned.

"Oh, Uncle Kisuke said you were staying with a friend until tomorrow, and Karin and I couldn't wait til then to see you so we decided to come here. You know you're friend lives in a really nice neighborhood , "Yeah real nice, oh is the kitchen like one of the big dream ones you only see on TV.?"

_'Damn Urahara,' _Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Yeah well I guess you could say that."

Yuzu let out a squeal, "I'm in heaven!" She had finally let her hair grow out, Ichigo knew she resembled their mother the most out of the three but now, with her waves grown out it was hard to tell the difference. He was happy to see she looked healthy and she was dressed in her usual spring dresses, this one white with a pink ribbon.

"Hmm, wait a minute so Karin is here?" He asked.

"Oh yeah she's just unloading the gifts we brought you in the car with her fiancé," Yuzu replied with a smile.

"Oh," Ichigo nodded in a agreement, "Wait…her WHAT?

"Her fiancé, didn't she tell you Ichigo?" Yuzu asked innocently.

Just as he was about to answer a taller female arrived. Jet black hair a bit passed her shoulders with bangs. She was dressed in a simple white tank with skinny jeans and black stilettos.

"Hey bro nice to see that you still have your orange hair and scowl," she greeted coolly.

"Well it's nice to see that some of us stay the same," He replied bitterly.

She gave him a weird look, "Are you talking about my hair, my clothes, and my make-up?"

He nonchalantly replied, "Among other things."

"Well, I know I've changed my appearance a bit, but so I want to be a bit more girly in the way I dress, I'm still the same tomboy me who loves sports and being obnoxious to you." she replied roughly.

"Karin, this isn't about that. Is there anything you'd like to tell your only brother in the entire world, you know something important that you might have forgotten to mention during your phone call last week?" The redhead's anger seemed to build up through each passing word.

Karin stared at her sandy haired sister with big brown eyes of shock, "You didn't?"

"No, no, this has nothing to do with her," Ichigo interjected.

"I'm sorry Karin, I forgot," Yuzu replied insistently.

"Yuzu there's no reason to apologize for someone else's deception," Ichigo told her.

"Deception, are you serious Ichigo? What the hell are you talking about?" Karin shot back.

"Oh, I didn't want us to start fighting so soon," Yuzu replied, but was left ignored.

"I'm talking about this," Ichigo pointed at her entire body, "This I'm all 'sexy' and 'girly' and 'engaged'"

"Ichigo grow up! I'm not a kid anymore," she bickered back.

"Yes, Karin we need to understand we are all growing up, and maybe we should grow together and not apart," Yuzu insisted, still ignored.

"Okay sure, but you don't' have to go and get married when your still in college. And if it is all okay and you're an 'adult' then you didn't have to be ashamed and hide the fact that you have a fiancé! Obviously the guy must be some kind of a bum." Ichigo scolded her.

Karin fumed, "How dare you! You don't know anything about him, he is no bum, he's way better off than you! You just don't want me to be happy because you're not happy, well guess what Mr. Kurosaki. Some of us want to be happy, some of us want to get married and be happy, some of us don't still live in regret for events that were way out of our own control!"

"No, Ichigo she didn't mean that honestly," Yuzu tried to reassure her brother, "Right, Karin, right?"

"Look Karin, I don't care what you say I am not going to take this sh…"Ichigo continued his yelling.

Rukia finally came to the door to witness Ichigo bickering with two woman on the front door step, she could hardly make out what they were arguing about. All she knew was Ichigo and the girl with the black hair looked pretty heated and angry while the sandy haired girl seemed to be scared, hesitate, but seemed to be ignored by the bickering pair. She took a sigh and let out loudly, "Why is Mr. Hitsugaya in the drive way carrying two heavy boxes, Ichigo?"

"Rukia not right now, I'm kind of busy," Ichigo ignored her, "Like I was saying Karin…wait a minute…Mr. Hitsugaya?"

Mr. Hitsugaya gave a strange look at the scene before him, "Are we at the right house?"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Ichigo slammed his face into the palm of his hand and pointed at the silver haired male, "He's your fucking fiancé?"

Mr. Hitsugaya gave out bored slightly irritated eyes and sighed as he spoke in half disbelief, "He's your brother isn't ?" He stated more than asked, "Yep, he's your brother."

Rukia looked at the scene before her and suddenly her eyes sparkled, "AH, I get it! I remember the first day I met Mr. Hitsugaya he was on his phone with his fiancé and then a week ago Ichigo got a call from one of his sisters saying that they were transferring to Karakura University. So if I put two and two together along with the statements Ichigo and Mr. Hitusugaya just said it means that you two must be Ichigo's twin sisters and that one of you is in fact engaged to Mr. Hitsugaya."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Midget," Ichigo replied stoically.

Rukia kicked him in the lower back, "FUCK!"

Her eyes narrowed, "Serves you right!"

"More importantly, Rukia," Mr. Hitsugaya replied, "Why is _Ichigo _Kurosaki staying with you_?"_

She laughed nervously, "Remember when I told you that he was a friend of a friend of the family, well his apartment building burnt down and long story short my father allowed him to stay with us."

"I see," He replied boredly, "and where is your father?"

"On a business trip," She answered quickly.

"I see," He said more with a hint.

"Oh, please don't think that way Mr. Hitsugaya," Rukia pleaded, "He's moving out tomorrow anyway."

"Okay," He shrugged it off. What the clever man did realize was that her words were, _'don't think that way' _not that there was absolutely nothing going on between the two.

"Anyway why don't we all come in for some tea, mi casa es su casa," she lead everyone into the living room.

With everyone seated together they were all sipping their tea silently. "I'm Yuzu," the sandy haired girl broke the silence and introduced herself to the raven haired girl, "And this is Karin, she's the one getting married to Toshiro, so how do you know Toshiro?"

"She's a student," Toshiro answered for Rukia.

"Oh, so I get scolded at for being engaged with someone my own age, but it's okay for Ichigo to hang out with the high school girls." Karin rolled her eyes.

"For your information Karin I'm here because her father offered and I'm gone tomorrow," Ichigo spat back.

"Anyway, Karin how did you and Mr. Hitsugaya meet?" Rukia asked.

"Well, just through university, and the fact that we both played soccer, he was the first person I ever met that was better than me at soccer. And he wasn't just an annoying jock, he actually was the biggest bookworm I've ever met," Karin smiled.

"Thanks Karin," Toshiro replied, "Trust me when I say I always was stuck helping her out, but what intrigued me was that she never gave up on anything, if she did something wrong in her homework she'd redo it until she got it right."

"That's sort of sweet I guess, what about you Yuzu, do you have anyone?" Rukia asked sipping her tea.

"Well, not really," She blushed and placed a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Well, I sort of like this guy, and I talked to him a lot on the phone but I haven't seen him in a while, if you know Uncle Kisuke you should know him…um…Jinta."

Rukia's eyes grew, "Really, Jinta..you and Jinta? That's like a cat and a dog, it makes like no sense."

"Oh, Rukia, have you yet decided what your paper will be about for my class?" asked the teacher just before you sipped from his cup.

Rukia nodded, "Yes, but it's a secret Mr. Hitsugaya."

Yuzu smiled, "Oh and before we forget we got you a couple of gifts!"

The twenty-four year sighed and scratched his head, "You guys really didn't have to go through all that trou-"

"Trouble? Yes we know but we're nice individuals, Ichigo," Karin replied.

A nervous chuckle came from Yuzu, "Well I baked you some peanut butter cookies cause I know that they're your favorite, but that really wasn't much trouble at all. The other gift Karin picked out cause she thought it really suited you, here." She handed him the box.

"Oh, uh thanks," He replied and tore the red ribbon from the black box, he opened it to find a leather coat. As he pulled from the box he found it was a long trench coat, "It's really nice," He said just staring at the material, "Thanks Yuzu, thank you a lot Karin"

The younger twin just gave a sweet smile on her face while the elder one nodded, "It's no big deal."

Toshiro glanced at his watch, "Anyway, we kind of have a busy day tomorrow and I wouldn't want to be too tired, um so are you two ready to go?"

Karin got up from her seat and nodded, "Sure let's get going."

Yuzu ran to hug her brother and gave him a giant bear hug, nuzzling her face in his chest, "I really missed you, Ichigo."

"Yeah, me too," He smiled hugging her back, but with less enthusiasm.

Karin rolled her eyes, "Okay Yuzu he's going to die you can let go of him."

Ichigo smiled and made his way to his raven haired sister giving her a sudden hug, "Thank you, Karin," he whispered, "It's good to see you happy."

"Yeah, whatever loser," she replied with a smile.

"Bye Yuzu, Karin, Toshiro!" Ichigo waved.

"It's Mr. Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro yelled back in a aggravated temperament.

In the candlelit room somewhere across Karakura there was the slithering voice, "Sir, it appears as though the twins are back in town."

The husky chuckle was echoed throughout the room, "How fun, I have to admit I miss those two, and how is our lost companion."

"Appears just as clueless as ever, Aizen, you know, I don't know why you have so much interest in a boy so dumb-witted as this one."

"Gin if you do not understand why by now I sincerely feel pity upon your cranium" Aizen replied with light sarcasm.

"Yes sir but it all seems rather boring to me, Aizen" Gin replied.

"Gin, it will be sweeter than you think, it always is."

* * *

**(A/N): Okay so what did you think. For a character who's no where near my fav. I sure used Toshiro Hitsugaya's name way too many times this chapter lol. Anyway, for all you Hitsuhina fans sorry but Momo really makes me sick so yeah i'm a HitsuKarin fan that's the end of the story ^0^. Nearly a useless filler chapter it seems though but I hope you enjoyed it...my writing seems to be ick to myself lately, I've really lost my touch, senior year screwed my creative writing style lol. Anyway, please leave another review faithful readers ^_^.**

**Thanks for the reviews btw:**

**alero1990, pamianime, , Dragonsmaiden66, KittyChan44, glon morski, k, snickerslol04, ceiyn, Zymieh Shizuaki, Chappy-Is-Mine, SakuraNoKaze, X Senbonzakura X, Lacrimosa, Cruentus Luna, Shelbypf Reesie-cup4545, catch22x, PoeticDayDreams, Shizuma1000, erikyonkichi, Rima Touya-Rose, liss-33, and phobia97**

**So I guess this is adios for now faithful readers **

**-spidergoth must bid you farewell**


	17. It's Dangerous

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does- I've lost my witty touch.**

**(A/N): So time sure does fly. So what did you think? I was never going to update, what a coincidence, me too. Things have been busy...college life and what not, I haven't even watched Bleach, yep stopped at the filler zanpaktou arc. The manga you ask? Ya I've kept up with it, read it once every few weeks when I'm bored and have nothing to do. Now when I say college life I don't mean I'm partying like an animal and getting drunk or high every chance I can nor do I mean I'm one of those super nerds who spends every minute of her spare time studying. No, I study when appropriate, I've gone to a total of three parties thus far. Still never got drunk or high, I smoked hucca once, but since I coughed it up like a weakling I wasn't going to do it again. Mostly I suppose I was too much into this guy. No we didn't date or anything, and I won't say love cause I believe that's crap. He was an acquaintance in high school, and quickly became a good friend in university. I have this bitchy roommate so I spend more nights, and I mean 5-7 nights of the week at his room, and if not his room some other friend. I'll go as far as saying I did have a crush on him, but he doesn't feel the same, there's been a lot of drama. Well, his twin brother was sort of all over me the first week of first semester, not my cup of tea- just because they're identical does not mean I liked him, plus since he's gonna be the dad of a girl I was acquainted with since freshmen year of high school- uh uh, big no no. Just sort of pissed at him cause he stole my first kiss. And you're probably thinking how, I'm oblivious to that stuff since I'm not really the type of girl that thinks anyone really wants to do that to me, perhaps all the touchy touch stuff where I kept slapping his hand away should have been a hint...IDK plus they played football in high school, I'm a strong girl but I'm not super woman in kicking ass. All I know I'm happy he now sees me more of a guy lol, and I have this odd problem where I'm always unintentionally hurting him, especially with a wii controller in hand. My best friend is at school in another state, so I'm depressed without her, today's her birthday actually. The guy I liked ya, I don't know about him, everyone's been saying he was gay since high school, I'm starting to believe it myself, especially since he goes out with gay guys, though he claims he's only in it for the free food...I highly doubt it. At this point I'm platonic towards every male and female for that matter, I'm contempt with being single, romance is a bit disgusting at this point...even writing this was almost repulsive, I don't know how good it is, I was just bored.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16, It's Dangerous**

_'It's a beautiful day outside, the sun's shining, the clouds are white and floating, there is a cool breeze soaring through the leaves of the trees, the sky is a lovely crystal blue and I'm here in class. Another boring day,'_ thought the petite girl as she stared out the window. She looked at the corner of her eye to see her rather short history teacher lecturing the class, _'and as a good student I should be listening to you, the oh-so young guy who takes his teaching career way too seriously- this is high school not the army.'_ She looked around spotting her former friends. The red haired boy was tediously typing out notes on his laptop, _'of course Renji, no matter how bad-ass you try to look the fact is that deep down you are really just a nerd,'_ she smiled to herself, _'you were always like that._' She then glanced at the slim-built girl sitting adjacent to him, she looked like she was paying attention and writing in her notebook, Rukia merely giggled, _'Tatsuki, you always have some sort of sport on your mind.'_ Her notebook of course was a picture of herself with a black belt in hand._ 'You are actually quite an artist aren't you?'_Behind her sat Orihime who was drooling a bit on her desk, _'No matter how much you sleep in class you still somehow know what's going on, don't you-lucky, I guess you are as lucky as they come- pretty and smart without even having to try.'_ And behind the redhead was the bespectacled boy, _'And you, I guess you somehow took my place, though we are completely different. You somehow belong though don't you? I don't know Uryu, you're smart, sometimes I wonder what you know about Ichigo, are you two so distanced now that you don't even say hello?'_ The bell rang and the raven haired girl stretched and yawned, _'Well, that's my queue.'_

She got up lazily from her desk with her Chappy bag and stuck a chocolate truffle into her mouth. "Rukia, can I talk to you for a moment before you leave." Toshiro stopped the petite girl.

She let out a long sigh, 'It seems like my teachers always want to talk to me for some odd reason.' She nodded, "What is it Mr. Hitsuguya?"

The man cleared his throat and ran his hand through his snow white hair, "About the Egypt essay…"

"What about it?" She blinked in appall, "I worked hard on it, was it really that bad?"

"It's not that Rukia, the writing style is impeccable, I would actually go as far to say it was the most articulately written within all of my classes," Hitsuguya clarified, "But,"

"But what?" She asked, her voice soaked in a bit of anxiety, "Was it not well-organized?"

"No, Rukia, it's organized. I just could not give you an A on this assignment because you did not follow the prompt," The blue eyed male explained.

"What?" she asked in shock, "I followed the prompt."

"No, it clearly reads to choose one of the three women, you wrote about all three." He spoke flatly.

"Well that's because I wanted to be unique, I wrote about how not a single one of them could be truly considered as proper female leader and you give me a B because I chose to write about all three even though its well-organized and the best written?" She was completely outraged, though she held back her current animosity for the teacher; Rukia knew she had to keep her cool.

Hitsuguya shook his head, "Rukia I'm sorry I have to do this, but you need to learn how to follow every aspect of the assignment. I may not be your favorite teacher at the moment but I cannot give you an A unless everything on the rubric is followed."

The dark haired girl visibly sunk, "Okay, I understand."

"Rukia, you'll do fine, just follow the rubric next time." He said, he began looking through some papers, "How are things at home?"

"Okay…lonely, a bit." She said with little emotion.

"Social life?" He pondered.

"Non-existent," She answered, "I lost all my friends before you came…I haven't even talked to Ichigo since he moved out two weeks ago. I think he's avoiding me…but I get to look at the new place today."

Toshiro gave a visible inquiring expression, "You haven't been to his place yet…perhaps that is for the best."

"Perhaps," she stated in agreement, "And you have?"

"I've frequented," He replied as he skimmed through a paper marking it with his red pen.

Rukia's attention was alerted, "How often?"

"Three or four times, I was invited for dinner…with Yuzu and Karin of course, oh and tonight I believe we are, for a movie." He casually spoke.

"How could he do that?" Rukia thought out loud.

"Shouldn't you be attending your second period right about now Ms. Kuchiki." Hitsuguya looked at her.

Her blue eyes narrowed as she folded her arms and crossed her porcelain legs, which were underneath her lacey floral tights; she had on her black suede ankle boots and a short deep blue dress. "I can wait."

"Go to class Rukia," He spoke again.

Her eyes narrowed as she quickly rose from her seat, "Fine." She stormed off leaving behind the clicking of her boots.

The day passed by rather tediously, Rukia figured time never seem to want to move forward when it was most necessary. On the reverse side, when time need to, well to, take its sweet time it just seemed to want to go on a quick jog. All in all she learned that time was her enemy and defied her intentionally. She also figured that she had no life at the current moment if she was pondering about why time never seemed to speed away when it should. By the time the final bell rang she speed to her locker as quickly as her short legs could take her in her three inch high heels, which unfortunately was not at a very quick pace._ 'Another note, why do I always wear heels when I'm in a hurry?'_

She sighed as she began to take out the books she would need over the weekend from her locker and placed them within her trusty Chappy bag. "Ichigo is gonna get it. I mean yes I am just a girl that attends the school that he works at. But we've been through a lot. And I mean a lot…yes they're his sisters, but Mr. Hitsuguya? Okay yes he's Karin's fiancé, but Ichigo didn't even like him and he doesn't even like Ichigo. Grrr…you would think I would be somewhat important to him but I guess n-"

"Um…Rukia?" asked a soft feminine voice.

Rukia's eyebrows visibly furrowed, not in anger but in inquiry, the voice was familiar, but she could not pin point it. She closed her locker and turned around. A girl in polka dot flats, a black and white knee length skirt and a black top, her red hair in stark contrast, "Orihime?"

"U-um, I'm sorry did I interrupt something," She asked nervously, just in her usual Orihime-like way, "'Cause you were talking but I didn't know if you were on the phone or not, see I talk to myself a lot as you know so I assumed you may be doing the same thing. Some people think it is crazy, but I think a lot of people do it so things make more sense, you know. But if you are busy I'll leave you alone."

Rukia smiled and let out a small genuine laugh in her very captivating voice that made Orihime a bit dazzled, "You're fine. What did you need to talk to me about?"

The taller girl shook her head, "Oh yes," she smiled cutely, "Um, I know that we haven't talked in a while. But everyone misses you, I miss you. And we think this whole thing is silly. You see, we have been friends for too long to not talk like this. We cannot keep doing this…you are important to us, and we think that we should, you know try to be like before. Friends, the best friends we were, before."

Rukia nodded and gave out one of her few smiles, not her girly-goody-good smile, her smile the one that could not be mistaken but the signature Rukia Kuchiki smile, "I was thinking the same thing myself. I'm busy though…I've gotta book." She spoke but no longer seemed frantic, something like this was unexpected, but it calmed her senses. Perhaps things were finally going back to the way they should be.

"Oh," The redhead seemed a bit hurt, "But we were going to meet up for a movie at eight, we were just wondering if you were going to be free, but if not…"

"No," Rukia responded quickly, "I'm free at eight, just I have something to do at the moment now, but yes I will be there I promise Orihime. It will be nice to be with the gang again."

The voluptuous girl's disposition did a complete one-eighty flip and she clapped her hands together, "Yes," She quickly embraces the much smaller girl, "I love you Rukia, I'm so happy I'll make you some chocolate chip wasabi cookies with my Chappy cookie cutters!"

Rukia let out a nervous chuckle, "Orihime I have to go…remember."

"Oh," Orihime quickly let go of her petite companion, "Oh, yes you go now, I can't wait til tonight."

Rukia waved as she walked away, "I'll call you."

Ichigo yawned as he got out from the shower. He wrapped his black towel around his waist as he stepped out, steam filled the room. He had taken today off of work, he needed a break, his body was swore. He walked over to the mirror and opens the cabinet, quickly putting on some deodorant and colon. "Urahara's tonight and I get to sleep in again because it's the weekend." He wipes the steam off from the mirror to look at himself, "Am I becoming too lax? Everything, it seems to be going too right, why?"

_Ding Dong_

"Who the hell could that be?" He asked to himself half perplexed half aggravated as he made his way to his door. He opened the door and didn't see anyone, "Really, assholes playing pranks…"

"Down here stupid," spoke a strong voice laced with irritation.

He glanced down and smiled, "Oh it's you midget, duh."

Rukia rolled her eyes and pushed him aside to allow herself in, "Ya duh, did you forget I was coming over today?" she asked folding her arms and cocking her hip slightly to the left.

"Sorry Rukia," he ran his hand through his soaked orange locks, "I've been, I don't know off. Let me go get dressed, have a seat or something, I think the new place is more to your liking so feel free to explore a bit…just the living room."

Rukia watched his bare back as he walked off to where she believed to be his bedroom. She walked around a bit, sizing up the apartment. Saying it was much nicer than his last place would be an insult. This apartment was beyond her belief. He was on the top floor, and it was much more sleek and spacious. On the other end of the living room was a large glass window overlooking Karakura. The walls were a deep crimson while the ceilings remained a radiant white. It was well furnished; the couch was of black cushions and a stainless steel frame. The end tables were spotless glass, the television was a decent sized flat screen, the floor tiles were shining jet black and there was a red carpet to correspond with the walls. He kept a few plants in white vases. To the right was the kitchen. The appliances in stainless steel, the kitchen followed the color scheme of the living room.

"Do you like it?" asked Ichigo's usual sultry voice.

She turned around, he was dressed in a thin black long sleeved shirt and dark washed denim jeans, "It's sleek and nice. Though I'm more of a violet girl myself, I have to say it's really amazing. It suits you well."

He chuckled and placed his hands inside his pockets, "Well it's nice to know that I have your approval."

Rukia nodded, "Hmm, so Mr. Hitsuguya says he's been over here a lot actually."

"Oh yeah, with Karin and Yuzu, ya," He responded.

"You haven't called me at all," Rukia spoke quietly, as if to her own self.

"I'm sorry it's just I've been trying to get stuff settled…everything's been a bit busy." He replied to her.

She let out a bitter laugh, "Not too busy to have dinner and movie nights with everyone else but me, huh?"

"Rukia, don't be like that," He told her, now approaching her, "I'm sorry, it's just…I haven't seen the girls in a while…I should have called you, I know…but still we can see each other at school, but you haven't been by the library at all."

The petite girl sighed and turned to the large window, "It's not the same when we're at school…"

"What do you mean?" pondered the redhead.

"You and me, us. We, the two of us we can't…we don't…it is as if we're restrained…we are." She said softly, "If I want to do something to you, I can't because we're there, we can't be caught…and I can't control myself a lot of the time."

Ichigo let out a deep breath, he was directly behind her and the warm air against her neck sent chills down her spine. He held her arms with either one of his hands and leaned in closer to her neck, "I can't…either"

Rukia let out a small whimper, "I-Ichigo."

"Your big blue eyes, those soft lips," He whispered against her neck in that intoxicating voice of his, he sniffed her, "You always smell like cherry blossoms…Rukia."

The small girl arched towards him, "Hmm?"

His mouth moved to her ear, "I want you." He said it simply, full of raw desire and control. It sent shivers down her spine. The flawless porcelain skin of her arms covered in goose bumps, her face flushed pink in anticipation. She pulled away from his embrace easily and turned around to face him. They interlocked their hands together. She looked into his amber eyes, full of a misty want; her own eyes could only mirror his in a hazy pool of blue. "We can't go too far," she spoke.

He slowly walked her to the couch, "We won't." He told her, he was sure. He sat on the couch, their hands still interlocked. He guided her on his lap, her legs over either side of his hips. The skirt of her blue dress was hiked up to reveal more of her laced covered legs. She placed her hands on his chest as she looked down at him. Their lips meet slowly, his hands holding the sides of her face, their mouths open slightly as their lips barely touch. The kiss starts of slow, soft, but intense. He begins to take control, forcing her tongue back, causing a moan to escape her lips as she grips his shirt tightly. One of his hands falls on her upper thigh, running up and down, sending shivers along her body. She arches closer to him, slipping her hands beneath his shirt, running along his abdominals and pectorals as she begins a slow grind. He groans and slowly moves her so she is lying on her back, never breaking their lips apart.

"Ich…Ichigo," She breaths softly as he pulls apart. His lips lock onto her neck as he nips and sucks on the flesh. She lets out soft moans, her fingers running through his hair, still damp from his shower. His hands slide further up her thighs until she can feel him pulling down her tights. "W-What are you d-doing?"

The male stopped pulled away so he was sitting up, he let out a sigh and asked himself, "What am I doing?"

"Ya," the teenage girl The male stopped pulled away so he was sitting up, he let out a sigh and asked himself, "What am I doing?"

"Ya," the teenage girl spoke readjusting her tights before sitting up herself.

"Ya," he replied running his hand through his hair.

"Ichigo," she placed her hand on his knee, "It's not that I don't want to, I think it's clear that we both want to. Why…hhmm. We have this relationship, right? And it's look down upon, but we have yet to do anything illegal, right? So…just a little longer, right?"

He turned to face her, lightly twisting the strands of her hair, "Right," he spoke softly to her before bring her in for another soft intense kiss. He pulls away, leaving her to moan out softly. He gets up from the couch, "How about dinner? Something makes me want an early dinner."

Rukia shakes her head, "I'm going out at eight tonight."

The redhead's eyes visibly narrowed, "With a guy?"

She let out a small cute laugh, "There will be two."

"What?" He asked now a bit more confused.

She got up and walked over to one of the red cushioned kitchen stools, "I'm going out to a movie with Renji, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Uryu."

"Oh, so you guys, you made up then?" He asked her as he walked over to the refrigerator taking out various vegetables. She nodded, "That's good, you should hang out with people your age, I was beginning to worry."

"Worry about what?" She asked, perplexed.

"Nothing, it's just good you know." He smiled, "Now eight is a long ways away, what about an early dinner, its vegetable pasta with chicken."

"Hmmm, it is tempting," Rukia thought, Ichigo now leaning in front of her face as he was standing on the other side of the kitchen counter.

"I'll make it worth your while," He promised.

She nodded, "It will give me a good excuse for not eating Orihime's chocolate chip wasabi cookies."

He smiled, "Good…wait her what?"

"Well Orihime's a very…interesting cook," the petite girl chose her words carefully, "There was that one time with the fish egg and peanut butter cookies, the cottage cheese and chicken peach cobbler, the spinach and chocolate stuffed turkey, the banana and beef curry topped off with mint."

"Please stop before I lose my appetite," Ichigo pleaded.

It was seven-thirty now. Ichigo is washing dishes, Rukia left not too long ago. "Of course the midget leaves right when I announce I'm doing dishes," he told himself. _'It's good though, she's hanging out with her friends again, normal. She's doing things a normal seventeen year old should be doing.'_

_Ding Dong_

"Coming," He called out, putting down the plate and rinsing his hands under the warm water. He hastily dried his hands on the kitchen towel and scurried over to answer the front door of his apartment.

"Hey, Ichigo," It was the voice of Karin, she was dressed in a red and black plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and leather boots, "Oh you made dinner, smells good but nothing compared to Yuzu's cooking."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, next to her was Toshiro, in a black and blue plaid shirt and dark washed skinny jeans, sometimes he was puzzled by Toshiro's fashion sense verses his persona. "Come in already. Where is Yuzu by the way?"

"She said she'd be late, an anthropology study group thing," Karin replied, "She should be here within half an hour."

"Where's Rukia?" Toshiro asked raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo shrugged, "How would I know."

The younger male snorted, "She said she was coming over here, she told me after first period, something tells me she wasn't lying to me."

"Okay, yes, she came over, no big deal," the taller male shook off, "She left earlier, she's going to see a movie with her friends."

"Hmm, she said she no longer has any friends," Shot back the white-haired male.

Ichigo let out an aggravated sigh, "Ya, but she made up with them."

"What a convenient story," Toshiro retorted.

"Hey, I didn't invite you here for an interrogation," Ichigo spoke sternly, "If you have suspicions then whatever. I've done nothing wrong, yes Rukia was here earlier, we talked and ate."

"Okay testosterone freaks, whatever," Karin cocked out her hip, "Let's just stop this for once. Besides it would be so creepy if Ichigo was actually doing that, I mean Rukia she's like younger than Yuzu and I. I know my brother wouldn't do something like that, Toshiro." She rested her elbow on her brother's shoulder casually.

"Thank you Karin," He squinted his eyes at the shorter boy and wrapped his arm around his little sister.

The dark haired girl sniffed, "Ichigo?"

"What?"

She pulled him closer and started sniffing his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing Karin?" He pushed her away softly.

"Why do you smell like cherry blossoms?" She asked with a questioning look.

"Fuck," He spoke nearly to himself.

"What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Rukia Kuchiki?" Toshiro asked crossing his arms, "Tell me, I've been curious for a while."

"What the hell is this? An intervention?" Ichigo asked aggravated, "I'm tired of this shit."

"Ichigo?" Karin asked a big wary.

He sighed and slumped down on his couch, "It's…it's complicated."

"So it isn't as platonic as you attempt to persuade everyone to believe, is it?" Toshiro questioned again.

"Okay," he spoke softly, "But we haven't done anything wrong. We've kissed, yes we did a mistake perhaps, but we haven't gone any further. I swear, with Rukia, I don't know. I know its wrong deep down…I know, right. But with the two of us, it doesn't feel wrong, it feels fitting, its right. Morally I'm supposed to feel it is wrong, but I don't."

Earlier, Rukia has left Ichigo's apartment. Currently the day is still early, but it is still dark outside. She is scurrying through her bag, next to her white Mercedes, "Grr, where did I put my keys. Am I always this messy…Chappy key chain where art though?"

The sound of footsteps could be heard behind her, she paid no mind, perhaps just the person parked beside her.

"Ms. Kuchiki…Ms. Rukia Kuchiki" the voice was familiar, slithering and daunting; it caused her entire body to freeze in spot, "Fancy meeting you here. Is it my lucky day, perhaps?"

The petite girl had finally mustered up the will to turn around, there was the man. In all black, but the paleness of his face, the fairness of his hair against the dark outside was in such stark contrast she could easily tell who the man was, "Gin…Ichimaru."

"Ah, you remembered, I'm honored," His smirk widened as he took a step closer.

"I-I have to get going," She backed up; only to have her back hit her car.

He leaned close to her, his hands were situated on her car, pinning her, "What's the rush? The night is still young my dear."

**_It's dangerous for you to be around him, or Ichimaru or Tousen._**

**_

* * *

_**

**(A/N): Sorry about the no updating diease, I'm not quite sure when I will update again, so please don't be surprised. I don't know if people are still going to keep up with this or not. I've been a bad author, shame on me. Review if you want.**

**A Thanks for the previous reviewers:**

**Pamianime, darkestlight33, KittyChan44, Johz Kirashi, k, Chappy-Is-Mine, snickerslol04, alero1990, XLightningX, Violentkitty, shnizlefritz, Aizawa Ayumu, Oz Vessalius, XxStrawberry PrincessxX, whatwhy, SakuraNoKaze, chappygrl, sahisdabest, Ghost2113, BleachFan4ever, Nivek01, and liss-33**

**-See ya around, somehow the clinging spidergoth**


	18. Some Explanation Needed

**Part Time**

**Summary: Believing she does not know the value of a dollar, Rukia's father, Byakuya, sets her up with a job as a waitress. But her falling for the college aged bartender was not apart of the plan.**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does- I've lost my witty touch.**

**(A/N): Sorry about not uploading. I think however I'm finally getting back into this fic. I was going to upload a little while ago but ff was giving me an error every time I tried to upload new chapters to my stories. But thanks to Itsukika I finally can do it. Thanks for the tip, you're the best! Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, things are getting interesting. And please review only got like 9 reviews last chapter, kind of broke my heart when past chapters average in the twenties, some in the thirties. Grr.. anyway Review por favor and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Some Explanation Needed

"This has got to be the most idiotic thing you have ever done," her voice was laced with antagonism, sure she was impulsive but this was different, "Ichigo, help me here. Try to make me understand the reason behind all of this, because I see none. It doesn't matter if it doesn't morally feel wrong, the fact is that it is wrong, she's only seventeen."

He let out a groan, "You think I don't know that? I didn't plan it Karin! It just happened, can you comprehend that? Can you understand that? You say try to make you understand, how? I can't even understand it, so I should attempt to explain it to you?"

Toshiro crossed his arms, "He's undoubtedly correct Karin. I don't think he should try to explain himself, because the truth of the matter is, Ichigo Kurosaki, I do not truthfully crave to delve into the depths of your mind so you can explain such a revolting act."

"Look Toshiro," Ichigo responded, his voice with a suggestion of threat, "None of this even involves you, okay. I didn't ask for your opinions."

"Oh but it does concern me," the shorter man spoke out with boldness, his head rose and his eyes were fierce, "When it is a matter with my student, you can bet this does indeed concern me."

"Normally Ichigo I would respect your private life," Karin's retorted intensely, her fist clenched while she held her head down, "I have for years now. I've left you alone, Yuzu too, all because you wanted us away. Do you know how much it hurt, do you know? Yuzu felt rejected by her big brother because you wanted us out of your life. No even before university, even before dad's death- you distanced yourself from us. I first told her it was a high school thing you'd grow out of; I nonchalantly said that and truly believed it. But I learned soon I was wrong." She looked up at him tears threatening to escape, but she was too tough to succumb to such an emotion, "You were always there for us financially Ichigo I know, but emotionally you weren't, you abandoned us. And we allowed you to, I don't even have the slightest clue what could be fucking wrong with you because you've been secretive ever since high school. I don't get it. If it's not about you giving up your future to help us, if it's not about dad's death then what the hell is it about? Is it mom? Are you still being a baby and crying over mom's death that happened eleven years ago? Why do you think it's only about you? We lost her too, just because I wasn't there to witness her death doesn't mean I didn't feel the pain, just because we were younger doesn't mean we didn't remember. But even that's a load of crap, even mom's death can't explain it, so what's wrong? Tell me what kind of shit are you in? I always thought of you as a responsible good guy, you sacrificed. But you know all I see is someone who is a messed up coward!"

The redhead turned to face the divergent direction, a shadow was cast beneath his bangs "this Karin…for you this really isn't about Rukia at all is it. You're just using it as an excuse to take out all your built up animosity for me, aren't you?"

"You bastard!" She bellowed, the tears no longer able to be detained back, "Turn around and look at me, are you even going to give me that much respect? You did the same thing before! You ran out the house in the middle of the night all the time, and I never said anything about. You'd be gone for weeks at a time and we never said anything, you always had some excuse for leaving. So that one time when you were gone for nearly three weeks without saying anything, Yuzu was frantic, she cried all the time, every night she went to bed, but you didn't care, you weren't there to see her. Dad acted as if it was nothing in front of us, but I saw his concerned looks when he thought no one was looking. But you didn't care! When you came home you acted like a zombie, you went straight to your room and said nothing to us. When I woke in the middle of the night that day and saw you sneaking out again I confronted you for the first time because I was so, so, so sick of it." Her voice was quaking she fell to the ground on her knees too incompetent to discontinue her crying. She was ashamed of herself. She never permitted this to occur, especially not in front of anyone. She continuously had to be resilient for Yuzu, but right now Yuzu was not present and she experienced years of this hidden vulnerability, her body could no longer endure it. Toshiro was taken aback, he was one of the scarce, and perhaps the only one who got to see her in a susceptible state before, but never was she like this, never. He hurried to her side holding her. She didn't care anymore; she looked up at her elder brother with tears smeared all over her habitually stoical face. He was looking at her; finally, with his hazel eyes widened, "I asked you where you were going. I asked you where you were always running off to! I asked you! And you didn't even turn to look at me, when you told me it didn't concern me. I grabbed your hand and that's when you yelled at me, still not even looking at me. You told me to stay the hell out of your business, and that's the day that I told myself that I would. But…b-but I can't do it anymore. I can't…I can't watch you idly as you continue to make a mess out of your life, I can't let you keep hurting everyone, not just me, not just Yuzu, but yourself too…not anymore…please Ichigo, not anymore."

It was now eight forty-five at night, there were four adolescents in the lobby of a movie theatre, waiting. "Did she answer yet?" questioned a provoked voice, the speaker folding her arms across her chest in wrath.

"No, not my calls, not yet," this girl spoke softer, filled less with anger, perhaps more than anything with an indication of disheartenment.

"Neither mine," spoke a male as he pushed up his glasses.

"Something's not right here," a voice rough and low in pitch, he spoke with a bit of apprehension.

"What are you talking about, Renji?" the dark haired girl cocked her hip, "its obvious right? She ditched us. It's not like it's a surprise or anything."

"You really think she would do that Tatsuki?" it was the indulgent voice from her redheaded friend.

"No Orihime," Renji responded for her, "Rukia wouldn't do that."

"And why wouldn't she?" Tatsuki demanded from the crimson haired male, "I'm sorry but it isn't like we've been on the best of terms with her. Why would she really want to come? She could have easily lied and decided not to show up."

"No Tatsuki," Renji exhaled, "Rukia isn't like that. We know she isn't like that. If Rukia really didn't want to she would have told us straight up, that is the type of person she is."

"Though I would hope to believe that, what the facts show us is that Tatsuki is right in this situation," it was Uryu's interval to speak, "I'm not saying she's right, but right now I don't know what else to believe. How about we just go watch the rest of the movie, I mean its half way over and we'll try calling her afterwards, this right now is futile."

"Though I'll admit that it does appear that way," Renji bitterly reacted before roaring at his bespectacled friend, "We are NOT going to see THAT movie. The only reason we bought tickets for THAT movie was because of Rukia. Now, who really wants to go see 'Chappy's Underwater Adventure'?"

"Lord knows I don't," Tatsuki spat.

Orihime pointed her finger on her chin, "Hmm, well you don't know it could be really interesting."

"Are you deranged?" Tatsuki questioned in skepticism.

The redhead beamed charmingly, "Just kidding."

"Well, yes I see your point." Uryu sighed, "But she's still not answering."

"Hmm," Renji paced. He glanced back at his three companions, "Guys, I know you may think I'm crazy, but I just have a really bad feeling about this. I do, trust me, I'm worried. Can we go to her house, just to check up on her?"

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Tatsuki asked.

"I do," he sincerely responded, voice resilient and firm.

The four drove up to the mansion in Renji's vehicle. It was abnormally obscure outside today. The night was still young; however the clouds in the sky concealed the moon and the many stars. It was nearly eerie, fog resided thick across the front. The four stepped out of the red car a bit wary of their actions. "Why does it look so scary outside today?" Orihime enquired as she buttoned up her tan trench coat for warmth.

"Its fine," Uryu told her stroking her back, "It's only fog, I mean do we really believe in monsters or ghosts or anything? That's just ridicou-AAHHHH!" The dark haired boy receded backwards causing his back colliding into the door of the car, "something jumped on my foot!"

Tatsuki leaned down and flashed the light on her phone, peering down in the heavy mist. She rolled her eyes as she saw the little green creature, "It's just a frog Uryu, no need to worry, you big baby."

Orihime's gray eyes widen with exhilaration and she crouched down to join her friend who was looking at the little amphibian, "Aw really? Aw look Uryu! He's so cute!"

"I don't care, that thing nearly gave me a heart attack," he defended bitterly.

"Hey, don't get made at the frog because you're afraid of a little bit of fog," Renji told him lacking sympathy.

"I am not!" He retaliated.

Renji scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Let's just go do what we came here for." The red haired adolescent turned around making his way to the front doors, but he was about ten feet away when he noticed something, or rather someone. Standing at the steps of the front door there was a man, dressed in all black. His hair was long and wavy. "Uh…guys."

"What's wrong Renji?" Tatsuki asked running to his side, Orihime and Uryu quickly trailing behind.

He let down an audible swallow, "Who's that guy?"

"Hello," the unidentified male spoke as he made his way down the steps, "I was wondering how long it would take for you guys to show up."

"Who the hell are you?" Renji asked, currently more heated than frightened, "And what the hell are you doing here, waiting for us?"

"Hm, I was," He answered simply, not with any concealed connotation or anything. He remained completely apathetic.

Tatsuki clenched up her fists, "What the hell for?"

"You are looking for Rukia Kuchiki?" He asked, "Aren't you now?"

"W-Where's Rukia?" Orihime's voice was timid and uncertain.

"If you want to know where your friend is," he said walking towards a dark vehicle that the four assumed was his, "I suggest you follow me. I will give you the answer."

"And what makes you think we're going to just follow you?" Renji asked indignantly.

"Ya," Uryu spoke up, he was hostile, "Why don't you just tell us now, unless you're trying to lead us into a trap."

The male smirked, "You don't have to follow me if you don't desire to. It was only a suggestion, if you wanted to know where your friend is that is. Don't be mistaken, I am not the one holding your friend hostage."

"Hostage?" Orihime asked in disbelief.

He opened his car door, "Look, follow me if you want to. If you still don't trust me when we reach the destination, you can be permitted to leave, you don't even have to step out of your car. "I really don't care much."

"Fuck," Renji spat running over to his car, "come on guys let's go."

"Are you sure this is the smartest thing to do?" Tatsuki asked when the four finally got into their respected seats."

Renji started the car and began to follow the mysterious man, "I don't know, probably not."

"But right now, it is unfortunately our only option isn't it?" Uryu said.

Orihime sat there in the back not saying anything, '_What's going on? Isn't everyone thinking the way I am? None of this makes sense. This can't be happening, what's going on? I don't get it, why isn't anyone saying that none of this makes any sense? We should call the police or something, what are we trying to do here?'_

Back at Ichigo's apartment things had settled down a bit. Karin was sitting on Ichigo's couch. She was draped in a red blanket. Toshiro leaned against the armrest; he was running his hands through her raven hair. She wasn't feeling well, and it was comprehensible. The redhead offered her a cup of green tea which she took. He kneeled down in front of her; it was about nine-thirty now. They had a little talk. She was calm but not content with him. "I'm sorry Karin."

"Its fine," she said, but he did not have faith in her words when she said it. She did not even raise her head to look at him.

Toshiro cleared his throat, "You know something has been bothering me for a while now."

Ichigo eyebrows furrowed, "What is it?"

"It's not about you," the silver haired boy stated flatly, "Actually, I was wondering where Yuzu was, she isn't' usually late."

"Now that you mention it," Karin thought aloud, "she was supposed to be here a little over an hour ago."

"I'm calling her," Ichigo pulled out his phone. He paced around the living room. The phone rang and rang, '_Hi you've reached Yuzu Kurosaki. I can't make it to the phone right now so please leave me a message.'_

"It went to voicemail," Ichigo said.

"Wait, what?" Karin asked, "That's not like her at all. I'm gonna try." However, Karin's efforts were futile when she reached the same message as her brother, _'Hi you've reached Yuzu Kurosaki. I can't make it to the phone right now so please leave me a message.'_

"This can't be right," Toshiro thought, "Didn't she say that her study group was from six to eight?"

"Ya she did," Karin answered, her phone again going to voicemail, "I don't think they would want to go any longer, besides she would have called if she was going to be longer."

"I don't like this," Ichigo said, he grabbed a coat, "Where did you say she was studying at?"

"Karakura Public Library," Karin answered.

The orange haired male grabbed his keys, "I'm going to check it out, keep calling her," he opened the door, "none of this makes any sense." He was about to exit until he noticed a man in a long black trench coat leaning on the wall outside of his door. "What the he-"

"Hmm, it took you guys a while to figure this out, I'm surprised," he stated.

That made Karin get up from her seat and Toshiro followed suit, they stood a few feet from the door behind Ichigo, "What the hell…who are you and what are you talking about?"

He gave a wide grin, "someone who knows the whereabouts of your sister."

Ichigo grabbed the smaller male by the collar and slammed him against the wall. He got a better look at the guys face, his hair was in a bob, '_What the hell, this guy…I know him from somewhere…but where?'_ However that was not his concern at the moment, "Where the hell is Yuzu? Tell me now you bastard!"

"Touché, touché," he spoke, "Relax, I didn't say I was the one who took her, and all I said was that I know her whereabouts."

"And where exactly is she then?" Hitsugaya's voice was stern, powerful, and commanding.

The male smirked, "If you follow me, I can tell you everything."

"Ichigo," Toshiro stated.

"Ya," The orange haired male said, not turning his head nor loosening his grip on the unidentifiable man.

"Punch him," the shorter male ordered.

"Gladly," he replied with fierce hazel eyes.

The blonde male narrowed his eyebrows and pushed the bigger male away from him, having Ichigo's back collide with the wall across. He was undeniably stronger than he looked, "I don't care if you don't want the answers to locate you're sister. I came here to offer my assistance. If you don't want to accept the favor then you don't have to."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "You really know where she is?"

"I do," he answered.

"So she's in some kind of trouble?" the redhead continued to push.

"If she wasn't do you think I would be here, offering you help?" he replied.

"And if we follow you, you're willing to help us?" He asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" he continued to answer with a question.

"Just clarifying," Ichigo scoffed, "I don't know if I can trust you, but right now you're all I got so I'm in."

"Ichigo you idiot, you can't," Karin scolded, "What the hell, we don't even know this guy and you're going to follow him, it's a trap."

"Then I'm going too," replied the shorter male.

"Toshiro?" Karin asked in disbelief.

"It's you're sister right?" He inquired, "If she's in some sort of trouble we can't just leave her. And if it's a trap then you're idiot brother needs someone with him."

"Fine," Karin folded her arms, "But don't think you're a couple of two cool macho assholes. I'm coming too, no questions got it?"

"Well then," the man dusted himself, "right this way."

Her vision was a bit hazy when she opened her eyes. She felt extraordinarily somnolent, _'What the hell? How long was I out for? What's more, where am I?'_ The girl looked about but could not perceive anything; it was entirely obscure all around her. When she was going to reach to rub her eyes she realized her hands were bonded tightly behind her back. What's more her legs were in the same situation, she was sitting on a chair and completely bonded in a pitch black room, "What on earth is going on?"

"Oh my god!" it was a voice that was feminine, she sounded frantic a bit hysterical and familiar as well, "Rukia you're awake now, I was so scared! I don't know what's happening!" she was crying, "And then I saw them bring you here unconscious I thought you were dead!"

"Y-Yuzu?" asked the raven haired girl in astonishment. From what she could perceive the girl was directly behind her. Most probable bonded in the same state she was in. The girl continued sniveling hysterically, "Yuzu?" she asked again.

The sandy haired girl slowed her sobs down, "Uh…y-yes Rukia?"

"What's going on here?" she asked, all she knew was that she ran into Gin Ichimaru in the parking lot. She had attempted to free herself from his grasp until he placed that drugged rag against her nose, which is when she had blacked out. She was in a state of trepidation true, but she knew crying like Yuzu was not going to solve anything. Where they were it must have been sound proof.

"I-I don't know," she cried, "One minute I was on my to my study group because I was running late and…and…and…oh god Rukia I was so scared!"

"Yuzu calm down," she said, "crying isn't going to do us any good. We've got to figure out a way to get out of here."

"We can't!" she sobbed, "Don't you get it? We can't even move! And even if we got free, I'm sure it's locked from the outside."

"That's true," Rukia thought out loud, "fuck."

Ichigo had finally pulled up into the location the guy had leaded the three of them to. It was difficult to follow the fog was thicker than anything he had ever seen before. Even right now he couldn't exactly tell where he was. He had gotten out of the car with Toshiro and Karin following behind. That's when he was able to see some light, "Hey wait a minute."

"What is it?" Toshiro asked a bit startled by his voice.

"Now I fucking know why you look so familiar," Ichigo accused at the blonde male.

"What are you talking about?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Don't 'what are you talking about?' me," Ichigo replied in disbelief, "You're one of those idiots that work at this diner. And here I thought you were some sort of gangster or something, what the hell. Is this some kind of a joke to you?"

Karin blinked, "We're at a diner?" she peered through the fog, "you got to be fucking kidding me."

"Relax Ichigo," he spoke rubbing the back of his head, "if you think I'm joking then you're highly mistaken."

"Oh what am I supposed to think?" Ichigo hollowed, "My little sister's missing and a waiter is going to help me find her? Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds so so…hey right a minute how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more than you think," He replied, "Don't take me so lightly, and don't label me as a mere waiter, you don't know anything about me. On the flip side I just happen to know a lot about you though Ichigo Kurosaki, I've known about you for a while now, I've been keeping a close watch on you for years."

"W-What," his brown eyes widened.

The blonde male raised his palm to the taller males face as a gesture to get him to be silent, "We'll talk about it inside." The blonde opened the front door with a key; apparently the diner must have closed early that night. Karin, Toshiro, and Ichigo followed suit. Ichigo noticed that though it was closed, for some reason it was filled with people, but before he could say anything his head was slammed hard against the back of a table, and there was a strong grip around his neck, "What the hell!"

"This is your entire fault!" it was a voice of an angry male.

"R-Renji?" Ichigo was able to cough out under the intense grip.

"Rukia's gone because of you!" Renji screamed tightening his grip.

"W-What?" his looked surprised, "she's gone?"

"Renji let go," the blonde ordered sternly, "Rukia's disappearance has nothing to do with Ichigo. Neither does Yuzu's."

Renji's grip halted but his hand was still on Ichigo's neck, "whose Yuzu?"

Ichigo slapped Renji's hand away and sat up, coughing a bit, "She's my sister, what's it to you?""

"Wait a minute," Toshiro cleared his throat, "You are to tell me that both Yuzu and Rukia are missing?"

"Gosh what's the matter with you people, do I always have to repeat myself twice for you to understand what I'm saying?" the blonde asked irritated.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing here Mr. Hitsugaya. And who's your friend?" Renji asked startled.

"My fiancée here is Karin, she's Kurosaki's younger sister," retorted the shorter male.

"But I thought that his sister wa-" the red haired boy began.

"It's her twin," He replied hastily, "Can we just get on with what is going on here."

"I would Mr. Hitsugaya," replied the blonde, "We're just waiting for one more at the moment."

"Waiting for one more?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded. That is when the door slammed open. A young man with brown hair was kicked in by a much larger male with silver hair.

"Ow! What the bloody hell is your problem?" barked the brunette on the floor.

"Fumio? What the hell?" Ichigo asked is surprise.

"Hm?" He looked in the direction of the voice, "Ichigo?" He scanned the room, "Renji, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Uryu? What's going on? Where are we, who are the rest of these people?"

"The more important question is when the hell did you get back in town?" Ichigo asked.

The green eyed male scratched the side of his head, "Well actually that was just now. I stepped outside of the airport and this guy grabs and throws me into his car and takes me here." He crossed his arms, "I don't think I'm the one who needs to be answering any questions here."

"Kensei you didn't explain anything to him?" the blonde asked half outraged and half irritated.

"Why should I bother to explain it to him," He growled under his breath walking over to join the others, "It'd just be a pain in the ass."

"Okay now I'm really confused!" Fumio fumed, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off, "Can someone here please explain to me what the bloody fucking hell is going on here?"

"Well, well, well appears as though the whole cavalry is finally here," a male spoke from the back, in the shadows. He was secluded from everyone else. His steps made a considerable amount of noise as he stepped into the light, grinning from beneath his hat, "Now, perhaps I can do some explaining."

Ichigo's eyes widen, "No…way."

* * *

**(A/N): What do you guys think? Even with this chapter I had to add the comedy it is fun. What on earth could Aizen be planning with Rukia and Yuzu? What's going on? Have any guesses? Or is it all a big mysterious in your head? Lol, okay I'm just being silly now. But it was fun writing this chapter I'm not going to lie. So I hope poeple enjoy it and reveiw because reviewing makes me so so so happy. Oh and if you haven't already try reading my other fic Love or Like? It's completely different from this so I'm not sure if the readers who like this will enjoy that but give it a shot won't ya? Review and I'll be happy ^_-**

**Thanks for t****he reviews: Thisnamecannotberead, liss-33, pamianime, BleachFan4ever, audiochick, nana6906, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, Itsukika, and shnizlefritz**

**- See ya around, Spidergoth**


End file.
